Mi hermano menor es un demonio
by Safamantica
Summary: ...Y me está tentando pecar...
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Temas como incesto, contiene como todos mis fics, _lemon (*-*)_. No recomiendo para los que no les gusta la temática seguir leyendo de esa forma se evita momentos desagradables, si aun así quieres leer queda a tu responsabilidad.

 **Short fic:** Two-shot SasuHina.

 **Género:** Incesto, Romance (fresas con chocolate), Familiar, Lemon, Drama.

 **Aclaraciones:** Itachi es el hermano mayor, Hinata la del medio y Sasuke el menor.

 _ **Nota de Safamantica:** Sí, creo que tengo algún tipo de fetiche por hacerla mayor que Sasuke pero no sé, me gusta el hacerla mas madura, y es difícil encontrar fics de esa forma por lo que de cierta forma me estoy complaciendo a mi misma jajaja (rasca la cabeza y sonríe de forma apenada)_

 **.**

 **.**

\- Hablan -

~ Piensan ~

 _*Flash Back*_

 _"- fragmentos de recuerdos"_

[...] - cambio de escena

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los hermanos deben estar siempre juntos..._

 _...En las buenas en las malas..._

 _...en la alfombra y en la cama._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Nee-san, ¿qué es esto? - sus ojos negros ojos estaban ofuscados mientras estaba a horcadas sobre su hermana mayor, que estaba apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, la mano del moreno estaba dentro de la braga blanca, la falda de ella estaba doblada en su cintura, él empezó a explorar su clítoris fingiendo no saber de que se trataba.

\- Sa-Sasuke, ¡no toques ahí! - chilló ella que tenía las manos en los hombros de éste, tratando de apartar al chico que estaba con el rostro a apenas centímetros de su rostro - Ah~ - ella se estremeció cuando él no cumplió su orden y totalmente al contrario siguió jugando con su botón mientras analizaba su rostro, los ojos perlas se mantenían abiertos con dificultad, su boca aunque tratará de cerrarla, quedaba entreabierta y por ella finos gemidos escapaban, su rostro estaba ruborizado y finas camadas de sudor escurría por su cuello y por su frente, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras sus piernas perdían todas sus fuerzas, trató de cerrarlas pero él se lo impidió poniendo su propia pierna entre las de ella.

\- Esto... ¿es por mi? - preguntó cuando llevó dos dedos a su entrada completamente empapada, el fluido de ella dejó un pequeño rastro cuando los metió y luego sacó los dedos, que quedaron con ese brillante rastro de su miel, los llevó a la boca de una forma lenta, Hinata vio como él pasaba la lengua por la punta de los dedos empapados saboreando su liquido, fue tan... _lascivo y excitante_ \- En todas partes sabes..Delicioso - dijo acercándose a su oído para luego morder y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja - Estás excitada por mi - dijo con suficiencia y extremadamente satisfecho el pelinegro.

\- No-no es así...Muévete...Apresúrate y sal de encima mio Sa-Sasuke - ordenó con las fuerzas que tenía, no podían hacer eso, tenía que sacarlo de una vez y explicarle como un buen ejemplo de hermana mayor, que esa no era la clase de relación que debían llevar dos hermanos. Él mordisqueo mas su oreja.

Su hermano menor **era un demonio.**

Él volvió a ignorarla, con los dedos hizo a un lado la braga de ella y acarició su mojada entrada, bañando sus dedos en su fluido otra vez.

\- ¿Quieres que los meta? - preguntó ronco en su oreja mientras la oía jadear de forma irregular, ella se mordió el labio inferior y él introdujo sólo unos centímetros sumergiendo sus dedos sólo lo suficiente para torturarla - ¿Quieres que sea yo el que te complazca...nee-san? - ronroneó provocando que los pelos de Hinata se erizaran - Quiero hacerte mía - confesó llevando su mano libre al pecho por bajo la camisa de ella. Hinata se estremecía por cada célula de su cuerpo, tenía que pensar, racionar el que eso no estaba bien, no era moral, pero esas manos traviesas que jugaban con su pezón y con su entrada no la estaban dejando pensar con claridad - No tienes ni la mas remota idea de a cuanto tiempo sueño con poseerte... - Él se afastó de su oreja y la miró directamente a los ojos mientra introducía aun mas los dedos, sumergiéndolos completamente.

\- Aah ~ - ella cerró sus ojos completamente y el gemido escapó del fondo de su garganta.

\- Mírame nee-san... - dijo cuando empezó a mover los dedos de adentro a afuera de forma lenta y pausada como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada rincón de esa apretado canal, Hinata no los abrió, siquiera había llegado a oír completamente sólo podía concentrarse en esos dedos que entraban y salían, entraban y salían de dentro de ella de forma tortuosa. Él apretó mas su seno y profundó mas sus dedos con tan sólo una fuerte estocada final.

\- _AH ~_ \- ella con dificultad lo miró, él la miraba embelezado con sus expresiones, con sus sonidos, ella era demasiado para su cordura, quería sentirla mas, quería tocarla mas, quería... Estocó mas fuerte sus dedos de forma mas rápida entrando y saliendo a una velocidad impresionante y creando esos lascivos sonidos que comprobaban que lo que estaba sucediendo ahora no era uno de sus simples sueños, realmente la estaba sintiendo con sus propias manos - Ah ~~ Sa-Sasuke...es...espera...no... - la calló con la boca, ella abrió los ojos como platos, él no quería oír sus excusas, no quería verla rechazándolo, la quería, la necesitaba.

Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba saborearla, necesitaba _poseerla._

Hinata sabía que debía negarse a los labios, a las caricias, a los dedos que no dejaban de enloquecerla mientras hacían esos obscenos sonidos a cada vez que entraban en contacto con sus fluidos, pero es que...

Su hermano **era un demonio...**

\- Se mía - le rogó entre el beso antes de que sus lenguas se conectaran y jugaran apasionadamente al ritmo de las estocadas.

... Y la estaba **tentando a pecar.**

* * *

 _Años antes_

La puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió, ella dormía plácidamente ignorando la luz que entraba por su puerta entreabierta, un niño de 5 años entró por ella, la dejó abierta sin importarse en cerrarla, sólo enfocado en subir a la cama de su hermana mayor.

No la despertó, solamente subió a la cama y se puso bajo las sabanas, cómo un niño divertido se encajó bajo los brazos de ella, le encantaba la calidez que ella trasmitía, era casi como la de su madre, la verdad es que normalmente entraría a la habitación de sus padres pero desde hace un tiempo ellos cerraban la puerta por la noche, desde hace mucho tiempo a decir verdad, al principio lo molestó, ¿acaso era una manera de mantenerlo lejos? Desde entonces se iba con Itachi, su hermano mayor era confortable, era su segundo héroe después de su padre, pero una noche Itachi no estaba en su habitación...

No, no estaba muerto, sólo había ido a dormir a la casa de un amigo, pero el pequeño e inocente niño no sabía tal cosa, por eso se puso a llorar, se había preocupado con su hermano mayor, a donde estaba, ¿por qué no estaba en casa?

Entonces alguien al oír su llanto llegó tras él y lo consoló, No, no fue su madre, el pequeño no sabía que sus padres estaban algo entretenidos, demasiado entretenidos como para poder oírlos, pero Hinata había despertado por su llanto.

 _"- No llores Sasuke-kun, Itachi-niisan está bien volverá pronto, pero tienes que recibirlo con una sonrisa o se preocupará_ _¿_ _no lo crees? "_

Con tan simples palabras lo había tranquilizado de inmediato - aunque su orgullo también ayudó ya que no quería admitir frente a su hermana que estaba llorando - y con su abrazo lo calentó, ella era realmente como un lugar soleado. Su madre había elegido el nombre perfecto para describirla.

Esa noche había dormido con ella, desde ese día ella siempre era su mejor opción, ya que había descubierto que Hinata entre toda su familia era la mas cálida.

Los brazos de ella no eran fuertes como los de su padre, no era tan protectores como los de su madre, no eran fraternales como los de su hermano, eran calmos y traían tal paz que parecía ahuyentar cualquier monstruo que le teme a la luz, aun con esos brazos frágiles, esas manos mas suaves que ninguna, su altura también era pequeña pero aun así ella era mayor que él y de esa forma podía cubrirlo completamente, desde el primer día que durmió con ella él pensó que sus abrazos le traían una sensación muy cómoda, lo habían hecho cerrar los ojos de inmediato y sumergirse en esa sensación de paz, una sensación que era casi tan adictivo como los dulces, a Sasuke no le gustaban no dulces a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, pero sabía que el efecto adictivo que podían tener era poderoso, los niños de su clase generalmente hacían berrinche con tal de recibir uno, y después de comer uno parecían convertirse en monstruos que querían mas y mas, y sentían que los abrazos de ella tuvieron el mismo efecto sobre él, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta.

Hinata parpadeó al sentir un peso extra sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Ella miró al hacia abajo un poco y vio una cabellera negra apretándose contra ella.

\- ¿Hnn..?¿Sasuke-kun? - murmuró algo somnolienta, el niño se sobresaltó, dejó de moverse y se escondió mas en el pecho de su hermana, tratando de esconder su rostro apenado, no le gustaba explicarse y decir que temía a algo, siempre iba a las habitaciones de los demás cuando ya dormían y así no tenía que explicar nada. Ella le sonrió sin que él pudiera verlo, lo apretó mas contra ella y sobó su pelo, por unos segundos él se sorprendió, luego agradeció que ella lo entendiera sin que él tuviera que decir ni una palabra - Oyasumi otouto - dijo acariciando su suave pelo cuervo.

\- Hn - él soltó un bajo gruñido en respuesta y la abrazó acomodándose mejor para dormir tranquilamente como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con ella.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke 6 años, Hinata 8 años, Itachi 12 ãnos._

Las niñas del jardín eran molestas.

\- ¡Me gustas Sasuke-kun! - le decían el tiempo entero y no podía evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Porqué si les gustaba hacían cosas que lo molestaban? Como no dejarlo en paz y seguirlo a cualquier parte que iba, o no dejaban de gritar cada vez que tenía la pelota de fútbol cuando jugaba con sus compañeros, no dejaban de observarlo mientras comía y eso lo inquietaba, cuando se sentaba en la mesa de la clase las niñas se peleaban por sentarse junto a él, al principio se sentía culpable, luego empezó a ver que la culpa no era de él, ellas que eran ¡fastidiosas y molestas siempre peleando por niñerías!

Se preguntó si todas las niñas eran así, su hermana no actuaba así de fastidiosa, ella era tranquila y no gritaba, su voz era tan suave como un tranquilizante, no era chillona como la sirena de la policía, sus acciones amables eran puras y sinceras al contrario de esas niñas que se preocupaban mas con su apariencia cuando apenas tenían 6 años, ella traía paz al contrario de las niñas que eran escandalosas, ella lo entendía con tan sólo una mirada, al contrario de ellas que pensaban totalmente lo opuesto a lo que él en verdad quería, creando excusas de que él era tímido y ocultaba su verdadera personalidad, sus sonrojos si eran tiernos al contrario de los rubores que mas que parecer agradable lo molestaban porque siempre que se sonrojaban era señal de que le iban a regalar dulces, cosa que odiaba, lo iban a abrazar, otra cosa que odiaba, iban a invitarlo a ir algún lado, cosa que sólo aceptaba cuando Naruto estaba ya que era su único amigo, los otros no se llevaban de lo mejor con él ya que todas las niñas lo perseguían y por eso sentían envidia, Sasuke las culpaba por ello pero él tampoco era tan abierto a los demás niños, era muy reacio y decía lo que pensaba sin importarse con la reacción de ellos.

Y ahora analizando a las niñas de su clase en comparación a la personalidad de su hermana se preguntó si las niñas empezaban a actuar así cuando les gustaba alguien.

Frunció el ceño, ¿su hermana empezaría a actuar así de fastidiosa una vez que le gustará alguna persona? No le agradó la idea de que ella cambiará.

De cualquier forma debía averiguar si era un efecto de cuando te gusta una persona y ¿quien mejor para responder a su pregunta que su hermana que era una niña?

 **[...]**

\- ¡Nee-san! - la mencionada detuvo sus movimientos sobre la mesa de la sala donde prensaba sus flores, su madre acababa, hace unas semanas, de enseñarle como se hacían y a ella le había encantado y acaba de convertirlo en su nuevo hobby. Miró a su hermano menor que la llamaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa otouto? - preguntó amablemente la mayor.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien? - preguntó inocente y directo el menor.

Hinata parpadeó, luego se sonrojó por la pregunta.

\- No-no me gusta nadie - respondió sinceramente la peliazul, la verdad era que no se llevaba intimamente con sus compañeros de clase, era algo tímida como para entablar conversación por lo que no los conocía tan a fondo como para que le gustaran.

Sasuke estuvo satisfecho en saber que su hermana no se comportaría fastidiosa como las otra niñas, pero luego parpadeó.

¿Nadie?

\- ¿Yo no te gusto? - preguntó exigiendo saber la respuesta, él no sabía que su hermana se refería al gustar de una chico y una chica, no el de gustar del tipo fraternal o del tipo amistad, pero era que el pequeño realmente aun no sabía el significado de esas cosas lo había tomado de forma general.

Hinata parpadeó.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño confundido cuando ella empezó a reír, aunque le gusto el sonido era melódico, no como los de sus compañeras.

\- Claro que no me gustas Sasuke-kun - declaró la peliazul, Sasuke se sintió herido, algo le oprimió el pecho - ¡Te amo! - declaró sonriendo y revolviendo su pelo cuervo. Para el niño eso se oyó muy bien, mejor que el "gustar", su madre le decía mucho eso pero se oía diferente viniendo de su hermana mayor - Eres mi pequeño hermanito después de todo - dijo aun revolviendo su pelo mientras el menor reía contento.

Itachi llegó en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó curioso al ver a sus hermanitos tan cariñosos, de cierta forma envidió sus muestras de afecto, últimamente siempre estaba tan ocupado con las cosas de la escuela que no tenía tiempo para ellos casi, su padre y su tío Madara lo querían preparar para heredar las empresas de su tío, ¿le preguntaron si quería?...¡No! pero no quería decepcionarlos, era un niño muy obediente y si no fuera él, entonces ¿quien lo haría?

Los dos menores se miraron, luego sonrieron cómplices, siempre se entendían con tan sólo una mirada.

\- ¡nii-san! - gritaron corriendo hasta él.

Itachi parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué... - los dos se lanzaron sobre él, haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo.

\- ¡Okaeri! - saludaron riendo inocentes al chico de doce años.

Itachi volvió a parpadear y luego sonrió.

\- ¿Quieren dormir en el porche conmigo hoy? - preguntó sonriendo con suavidad, los ojos de los dos pequeños brillaron maravillados, ellos asintieron frenéticamente. Itachi rió, los dos eran tan monos - Está bien, vamos por los futones - dijo feliz en verlos contentos, los dos lo apretaron en el abrazo antes de levantarse juntos y de manos dadas corrieron para ir por sus futones. Itachi se sentó en el suelo y rió divertido, en verdad que eran tiernos.

 **[...]**

Itachi hizo una mueca mientras miraba a la luna.

Sus hermanos menores lo apretaban como si él fuera una almohada entre ellos, cada uno dormía de un lado.

El Uchiha mayor parpadeó al ver las manos entrelazadas de los dos sobre su abdomen, parecía algo automático de ellos cuando dormían.

\- Mhn~ ... - Sasuke murmuraba despertándose. Itachi giró la cabeza para verlo - ¿Nii-san? - murmuró algo somnoliento, quería frotar sus ojos pero su mano estaba ocupada y no quería alejarla de esa calidez de cualquier forma.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - preguntó cariñoso.

El menor negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Estaba contento de estar ahí con sus hermanos mayores, era difícil tener esos momentos con Itachi últimamente.

Sasuke parpadeó, soltó la mano de su hermana y rodó por sobre su hermano, Itachi hizo una mueca cuando su hermanito pasó por sobre él para poder ponerse entre ellos dos.

El hermano mayor lo vio confundido.

El hermano menor sólo se acomodó mejor entre ellos y miró al cielo.

De sus padres Sasuke no recibía mucha atención, su padre era muy enfocado en Itachi por asuntos de negocios y su madre se entretenía con Hinata como si estuviera jugando a las muñecas sólo que en vida real, sus hermanos eran los que lo cuidaban mas, a veces se ponía algo celoso de como sus hermanos mayores se llevaban tan bien ya que los dos tenían la personalidad y los gustos muy similares y él era casi todo lo contrario pero sus celos pasaban cuando sus hermanos se unían para mimarlo cumpliendo sus deseos.

Amaba a su hermano mayor, era inteligente, gentil, modesto, un genio, lo admiraba por eso era muy apegado a él, y también porque era un niño al igual que él, mas bien quería ser igual que él y de cierta forma lo envidiaba por lo genial que era, todos lo comparaban y esperaban que creciera siendo igual que Itachi a excepción del propio Itachi, de su madre y...Hinata.

\- La luna se parece a los ojos de nee-san ¿no lo crees nii-san? - murmuró el pequeño somnoliento, Itachi siguió su mirada y sonrió suavemente.

\- Tienes razón - contestó igual de somnoliento pero de acuerdo con la deducción de su hermanito.

\- ¿Por qué ella tiene los ojos diferente a los nuestros? - preguntó curioso y miró a su hermano.

\- Bueno, los doctores dijeron que fue un error en los genes, que por suerte no afectó su vista - explicó el mayor tratando de sonar lo mas simple posible ya que era apenas un niño.

Sasuke lo miró atentamente y suspiró.

\- Tú siempre tienes la respuesta para todo nii-san - dijo resignado, no porque buscaba una pregunta que él no pudiera responder sino que envidiaba su intelecto.

Itachi rió divertido ya que sabía de la envidia que le profesaba el menor.

\- Tú también eres inteligente otouto , tienes muchos talentos y habilidades propias a tan corta edad - declaró el mayor.

Sasuke infló un poco los cachetes.

\- Pero aun así otou-san se centra mas en ti - refutó el pequeño - Ademas tú eres un genio, todos lo dicen, quisiera ser como tú - dijo Sasuke con una expresión melancólica.

Itachi lo miró sonriendo de lado.

\- Tú no tienes que ser como yo Sasuke - declaró el moreno - Tienes tus propios talentos y siempre habrá alguien que te quiera por lo que eres, que te verá como una persona única en el mundo, no debes tratar de ser igual a mi...debes superarme a tu propia manera - puntuó el sabio hermano mayor.

Sasuke quedó con esas palabras en la cabeza.

~ Una persona única en el mundo ~ pensó otra vez antes de mirar a su hermana y lentamente cerrar los ojos.

Los mayores se durmieron abrazando al pequeño de forma protectora bajo la luz de la luna.

A la mañana Fugaku y Mikoto encontraron a Sasuke e Hinata durmiendo en el porche, Itachi se había levantado antes y se fue a la escuela mas temprano dejando a los dos solos.

\- ¿Qué rayos hacen ahí? - preguntó en voz alta el mayor listo para despertarlos pero Mikoto lo detuvo.

\- Espera cariño, mira que tiernos están - dijo embobada mirando a los dos niños que sostenían sus manos mientras dormían.

Fugaku no pudo negar eso, suspiró y al simultaneo con su esposa - que tomó a Sasuke en brazos por ser mas liviano - alzó el delicado cuerpo de Hinata.

Los dos adultos parpadearon, no pudieron evitar reír de la escena que presenciaron, aunque Mikoto mas abiertamente que Fugaku.

Los pequeños no soltaron sus manos en ningún momento, trataron de alejarlos un poco pero aun así ellos persistían en seguir con las manos juntas cono si un fuerte hilo los atará a ambos.

 **[...]**

 _Sasuke 8 años, Hinata 10 años, Itachi 14 años._

\- ¡Oe! Sasuke ¡vuelve aquí! - un Itachi sólo en toalla corría por el porche tras su hermanito desnudo que corría libremente sonriendo y con las manos en alto.

El mayor tenía una toalla en manos para poder cubrir al menor pero éste no dejaba de correr.

\- Sasuke deja de correr te puedes caer - gritó el hermano preocupado ya que Sasuke estaba aun muy mojado por el reciente baño.

Hinata que escuchó los gritos de su hermano mayor y la risas de su pequeño hermano salió curiosa al porche.

Sasuke sonrió al verla y abrió los brazos como para darle un abrazo.

\- ¡Nee-san! - llamó y la peliazul abrió los ojos como platos al ver a sus hermanos.

3...

2...

1...

Su alma se escapó de su cuerpo y ella cayó al suelo desmayada y completamente roja.

Sasuke se detuvo completamente al lado de ella y la miró confundido, Itachi lo alcanzó en ese momento y lo cubrió con la toalla.

El menor se acuclilló - con la toalla ahora enrollada en él - en el suelo al lado de la enrojecida y inconsciente niña, le tocó la mejilla.

\- Oe, nee-san ¡despierta!...¿Qué le sucedió? nii-san - preguntó al mayor ya que era la primera vez que le sucedía eso.

Itachi suspiró.

\- No puedes andar así desnudo por la casa Sasuke, por mas libre que te sientas - murmuró Itachi hacia su inocente hermano, con la cara agotada pero divertido en el fondo - Porque Hinata es una niña - explicó de forma simples.

Sasuke lo miró confundido, él sabía que ella era una niña, aunque muchas veces pensaba que no lo era ya que las niñas que él conocía eran todo lo contrario a su hermana y quizás su hermana en realidad no era una niña.

Itachi volvió a suspirar.

\- Las niñas tienen cuerpos diferentes al de nosotros Sasuke, es por eso que no podemos andar desnudos por ahí, sino pasa ...eso - dijo señalando el cuerpo desmayado de su hermana.

Sasuke no lo comprendió del todo, pero se encogió de hombros por el momento, también ya había oído que las niñas y los niños tenían cuerpos diferentes, pero realmente no sabía que diferencias ya que apenas estaba en segundo grado y los maestros aun no explicaron esa clase de cosas y Fugaku era un hombre muy ocupado para tener esa clase de charlas con su hijo menor.

 **[...]**

Esa noche Sasuke volvió a dormir con su hermana, entrando cuando ésta ya estaba dormida.

No que tuviera miedo a los monstruos o a la soledad, aunque la soledad no era una idea que le agradaba, tener un padre algo ausente para ti y vivir a la sombra de tu hermano mayor no era algo que te hicieran tener mas confianza en que la gente se quedará a tu lado, pero no era por esa razón que seguía yendo ahí, era porque al igual que los dulces, dormir tranquilamente con esa sensación de paz se había vuelto adictivo, además ¿por qué debía dormir solo en aquella fría cama si su hermana siempre transmitía calidez y lo recibía de brazos abiertos sin quejarse de que él se aposará de todo el espacio en su cama?

Sólo que está vez cuando la abrazo sintió que había algo diferente.

Movió un poco la cabeza en el pecho de ella.

Sí, había algo diferente.

Parecían almohadas pero pequeñas, aunque igual de suaves.

Otra vez movió la cabeza para certificarse, y comprobó que realmente le crecieron bultos parecidos a almohaditas.

Pensó que quizás a eso se refería su hermano con lo de cuerpo diferente.

De cualquier forma se encogió de hombros y usó esos pequeños bultos como almohadas, era cómodo.

La abrazó mas y como siempre...tranquilamente durmió inundándose en el suave perfume de su hermana mayor.

 **[...]**

 _Sasuke 9 años, Hinata 11 años, Itachi 15 años._

Sasuke frunció el ceño al chico que estaba parado en la puerta de su casa.

El castaño le sonreía ingenuo y su colmillo le sobresalía un poco por la boca, al lado tenía un pequeño y tierno perro blanco

\- ¿Por qué quieres ver a mi hermana? - gruñó inexpresivo pero su tono denotaba exigencia en saber la respuesta - ¿Que eres tú de nee-san? - cuestionó frunciendo el ceño el moreno.

Kiba sólo sonrió mas, él también tenía una hermana mayor y tampoco le gustaba que los chicos se acercaran a ella, mucho menos los aprovechadores, entonces entendían esa sobreprotección del hermano menor.

\- Soy su compañero de clase y un amigo - contestó sonriente y su perro ladró como si estuviera de acuerdo, en cambio Sasuke apretó mas la mano en la puerta.

\- ¿Un amigo? - cuestionó con la ceja arqueada el menor.

\- Hn - el castaño sonriendo abiertamente - Vengo a buscar a...¡Oe Hinata! - la llamó cuando la vio pasar por el pasillo al fondo, Sasuke se sobresaltó ligeramente y Hinata se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta afuera, ella se acercó de inmediato pasando por su hermano menor.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Kiba-kun! ¿Qué sucede? - dijo la peliazul curiosa y sonriendo ignorando que su hermano menor fruncía el ceño al verlos tan "íntimos" en ese buen ambiente que se formaba alrededor de ellos y ignorando su presencia.

\- Abrió una nueva tienda de dulces, Shino nos espera allá, vengo a buscarte porque dicen que los dulces de allá son los mejores - declaró animado y Akamaru ladró en apoyo.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron contentos.

\- Está bien iré contigo - dijo contenta y miró a su hermano - Sasuke-kun dile a Itachi-niisan que salí con unos amigos - dijo rápidamente antes de voltear para irse.

Sasuke parpadeó y los miró alarmados, ¿su hermana se iba sola con esos chicos?

Hinata dio un paso afuera mientras Kiba se daba la vuelta para salir con ella, la peliazul abrió los ojos un poco mas cuando sintió que el menor la tomaba de la muñeca.

\- ¿Eh? - ella parpadeó y volteó a verlo, Kiba los miró de reojo al ver que ella se detenía.

\- Iré contigo - declaró el menor con una expresión que parecía como si ella lo estuviera abandonando, Hinata sintió un flechazo en el corazón por la ternura con la cual profesaba tales palabras, pero luego lo miró algo confundida.

\- A ti no te gustan los dulces Sasuke-kun - puntuó la mayor, Sasuke parpadeó y luego hizo un puchero mirando al suelo algo frustrado, ¿cómo respondería a eso?

Hinata sonrió suavemente, alejó su muñeca que Sasuke sostenía y se inclinó hacia él.

\- Auch - Sasuke hizo una ligera mueca cuando la mayor le pico la frente como su hermano mayor hacia de vez en cuando.

\- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, será la próxima, te lo prometo - aseguró la mayor - Y entonces iremos solos tú y yo ¿sí? - dijo sonriendo suavemente, Sasuke la miró maravillado por unos segundos con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, luego frunció el ceño resignado, la mayor lo había convencido con esa oferta.

Kiba se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo.

\- No te preocupes, no dejaré que ningún mal chico se le acerqué te lo aseguro - dijo sonriendo brillantemente, después de todo Hinata era como una hermanita para él.

Sasuke lo miró irritado y con una palmada alejó la mano del castaño.

\- ¡No me toques perro pulgoso! - gruñó y entró golpeando la puerta duramente.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y Kiba sintió que el alma se le iba por la boca.

\- Perro pulgoso...perro pulgoso...ese mocoso me dijo perro pulgoso... - dijo hecho piedra y Hinata lo miró apenada.

\- Lo siento Kiba-kun, no sé que le pasa...- murmuró algo extrañada con el actuar de su hermanito.

Kiba parpadeó y volvió a la normalidad, se rascó la cabeza y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

\- No te preocupes, así son los hermanos después de todo, ¿vamos? - preguntó volteándose para ir, Hinata asintió sonriendo suavemente y lo siguió, después hablaría con su hermano menor al respecto.

Sasuke pisaba fuertemente el suelo mientras se dirigía a la mesa, arrastró la silla y se sentó con el ceño fruncido.

 **[...]**

Miró por enésima vez el reloj.

Itachi que pasaba comiendo un aperitivo lo miró curioso.

\- ¿Qué sucede otouto? - preguntó al verlo irritado y como ya llevaba algunas horas sentado ahí mirando de vez en cuando al reloj.

~ ¡Oh! es tan mono ~ pensó embobado al verlo con ese puchero.

Sasuke sólo frunció mas el ceño y miró al reloj otra vez.

\- ¿Eh? ¿y imouto? - cuestionó al no verla por ninguna parte hace un tiempo.

\- Aun no volvió, se fue a una tienda con unos "amigos" - escupió cruzando los brazos y apoyando la espalda en la silla - Ya debería estar aquí...Tch...- chasqueó la lengua algo irritado y impaciente.

Itachi parpadeó, luego sonrió comprensivo.

\- Ara, ¿puede ser que estás celoso de los amigos de nuestra hermana otouto? - preguntó acercándose y revolviendo su pelo.

Sasuke lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Celoso? - cuestionó, aunque sabía el significado jamas lo había usado consigo mismo, ya que de su hermano no sentía celos sino envidia, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era realmente la primera vez que se sentía así de irritado por no no tener la total de atención de su hermana.

El mayor rió.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke, siempre serás la principal prioridad de Hinata así como ustedes son la mía, ella no te va a cambiar por alguien de afuera, después de todo la familia es lo mas importante... pero haces bien en tener recelos hacia los otros niños sospechosos, tienes que proteger que los aprovechadores no se acerque a nuestra hermana mientras yo o papá no podamos hacerlo - declaró divertido el mayor encargando la misión de guardián al menor, sin saber que tal cosa no era necesario pedir, Sasuke lo hacía de forma natural.

Fugaku que pasó justo en ese momento los miró interesado.

\- ¿De quien están hablando? y ¿quien fue que se llevó a mi hija? - cuestionó el adulto al oír su conversación, quizás fue de él que ellos heredaron esa necesidad de posesión sobre las cosas.

\- Un perro pulgoso - contestó el menor de inmediato con una expresión aburrida y los mayores lo miraron confundidos.

~ ¿Perro? ~ se preguntaron internamente.

En ese momento los tres oyeron la puerta abrirse.

Hinata sostenía la puerta para entrar pero aun estaba mirando a Kiba parado afuera.

\- Gracias Kiba-kun, en verdad me divertí mucho - dijo sonriendo suavemente la peliazul. Kiba correspondió su sonrisa y se rascó la cabeza, luego sintió una muy mala vibración llegando hasta él.

El castaño sólo pudo ver por la puerta entreabierta tres pares de ojos brillando en la completa oscuridad que lo miraban en forma de advertencia.

Kiba se asustó un poco.

\- Ah...ah me alegro, bu-bueno no vemos en la clase, adiós Hinata - dijo y salió huyendo antes de que los tres pares de ojos lo asesinaran con la mirada.

Hinata parpadeó confundida por su actuar, siguiendo al castaño con la mirada, ella ladeó la cabeza.

~ Que raro parecía asustado ~ pensó y luego se encogió de hombros, volteó hacia la puerta para entrar.

\- ¡Nee-san! - la voz de Sasuke fue la primera en saludarla y recibirla con una sonrisa, ella lo miró sorpresa pero luego sonrió de inmediato.

Itachi y Fugaku silbaban como si quisieran hacerse los inocentes de algún fechoría, Hinata los miró confundida pero no por mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke desviara su atención al tomar su mano para arrastrarla hacia afuera.

\- ¡Prometiste salir conmigo! - recordó el menor y ella lo miró aturdida por unos segundos.

\- Pero no era hoy Sasuke-kun - respondió ella y el menor frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Hinata miró de reojo a los dos morenos tras ella en busca de ayuda o algún negativa de su padre, ellos la miraron y prácticamente le dijeron con la mirada "Tú se lo prometiste tendrás que arreglarte", Hinata casi hizo una mueca agotada.

Suspiró resignada y luego sonrió algo divertida, ya que su padre dijo ninguna negativa ¿por qué no aprovechar?

\- Está bien Sasuke-kun, vamos - dijo tomando la mano del menor, Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido y lentamente abrió una enorme sonrisa como un niño contento - Volveremos pronto, otou-sama, Itachi-nii-san - anunció saliendo con su hermanito.

\- No vuelvan tarde, no vayan muy lejos, no paren para hablar con extraños - gritó Fugaku desde la puerta.

\- HAI - respondieron sonriendo.

Los mayores sonrieron suavemente.

\- Que raro que no te hayan pedido para que vayas con ellos - comentó Fugaku sin mirarlo. Itachi también seguía mirando sus espaldas.

\- Bueno supongo que ya se acostumbraron el que yo no pueda ir - contestó sin ninguna mala intención - Saben que tengo obligaciones - puntuó Itachi, Fugaku asintió.

\- Hablando en obligaciones, Madara me llamó hace unas horas - dijo entrando junto a su hijo.

\- ¿Sucedió algo con el trabajo? - preguntó cerrando la puerta y siguiendo al mayor por el pasillo.

\- Nada preocupante, al contrario consiguieron una bolsa para ti por medio de tus calificaciones en una escuela pero se encuentra...- los dos se adentraron en el escritorio cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba contento, valió la pena esperar unas cuantas horas a su hermana, ahora la tenía sólo para él.

Hinata se ruborizó cuando el menor cambió la posición de sus manos entrelazando los dedos, como si fueran novios, como si no quisiera que se alejaran, el menor seguía mirando adelante ajeno a sus pensamientos, ella le sonrió suavemente sin que él la viera, encogiéndose de hombros ya que al parecer había sido un movimiento inconsciente del pequeño, eran niños después de todo, no entendía la profundidad de muchas cosas, por eso sólo siguieron caminando con las manos unidas como si otra vez un hilo los atará fuertemente.

 **[...]**

 _Sasuke 10 años, Hinata 12 años, Itachi 16 años._

Sasuke la miró otra vez.

Su hermana se había dormido sentada en el sofá apenas llegó a casa.

Pensó en despertarla y decir que era mejor que fuera a la cama a dormir porque seguramente tendría muchos dolores en el cuerpo el haber dormido en el sofá, últimamente ella venía algo cansada de la escuela, había empezado a entrenar artes marciales además de tener participación el algunos clubes que le pedían ayuda de vez en cuando, como el de cocina, artesanato y manualidades, jardinería y algunos otros.

Sasuke la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella al igual que él vivía bajo la sombra de Itachi y esa fue la forma que encontró para no ser eternamente comparada con su hermano mayor y seguir viviendo bajo la imagen de un hijo perfecto, Sasuke la entendía, mas bien los dos se entendían perfectamente, con tan sólo una mirada podían saber como el otro estaba, aunque Hinata no fuera un niño como lo era Itachi, los dos tenían casi la misma edad por eso también tenían una conexión similar a la que tenía con Itachi pero a la vez algo diferente, parecía aun mas fuerte a decir verdad.

Su amigo Naruto decía que la admiraba por como siempre se esforzaba y no se rendía cuando algo no le salía bien, porque siempre volvía a intentarlo otra vez hasta lograrlo por fin, algo que el rubio tomó como un ejemplo a seguir, Sasuke también la admiraba por ello aunque no lo dijera tan abiertamente como Naruto lo decía cada vez que la veía y la llamaba Hinata-shisou*, Hinata se sonrojaba algo apenada por oír tales palabras, cosa que dejaba al pequeño Uchiha muy celoso, sí, Sasuke había descubierto el verdadero significado de esa palabra y la usaba muy a menudo d forma interna.

De acuerdo con el diccionario los celos eran: _una respuesta emocional que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera propio, por ejemplo cuando siente que una persona que quieres prefiere o presta mas atención a otra persona en lugar de a ti._

Sasuke lo entendió muy bien porque...ella era _**su** _hermana, y no le agradaba para nada que _su_ hermana prestará mas atención a otros en lugar de a él, tampoco cuando el perro pulgoso, el moreno sospechoso y el rubio despistado se acercaban de forma demasiado abierta con ella, tratándola como si ella fuera la hermana, amiga o quien sabe algo mas de ellos, pero ella era _su_ hermana.

Y ahora mirando a **_su_** hermana mayor que dormía pacificamente no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se estaba convirtiendo, su piel era muy blanca y sin ninguna marca, sus pestañas eran largas - pero la prefería de ojos abiertos porque sus ojos eran _fascinantes y simplemente fantásticos -_ su pelo al igual que el de su madre era azul pero era mas notable por ser menos oscuro, ella era delgada pero no demasiado, sus mejillas generalmente estaban sonrojadas cuando se sentía apenada o muy feliz, su rostro se veía tan delicado que parecía un pequeño ángel cosa que su personalidad altruista colaboraba mucho con tal deducción, y sus labios...

Otra vez sus ojos se perdieron en esos labios.

Hace algunos días que le estaban llamando la atención.

Ya que notó que a medida que ella crecía sus labios se ponían como si fueran... _tan apetecibles_ como sus comidas favoritas, se veían suaves y de un color rosado natural, le llamaba mucho la atención y despertaban su curiosidad de cierta forma.

Sus proprios labios picaron al igual que la punta de sus dedos por la necesidad de tocarla.

Algo se sentía raro dentro de él.

Se mordió el labio inferior como si eso fuera a pasar esa comezón que sentía.

En verdad se veían muy suaves, ¿sabrían tal como se veían? La curiosidad lo tentaba a probar.

Sus pensamientos lo estaban haciendo sentirse confundido.

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué no podía apartar los ojos de esa boca entreabierta?

¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de acercarse?

El Uchiha llevó la mano a su pecho cuando sintió el corazón golpear muy fuerte.

Sus mejillas se sentían algo calientes.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces en esa semana le había ocurrido eso.

Y sin parpadear la observaba, mientras el pecho de ella - que hace un tiempo él notó que esas "almohadas" crecieron, cosa que descubrió muy bien para que servían ya que toda las mujeres tenían "eso", aunque unas mas que otras - subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y sin darse cuenta de que se había perdido en su imagen él se había acercado a Hinata.

Puso la mano derecha apoyada al lado de la cabeza de la peliazul, mientras estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas en el sofá para inclinarse hacia ella.

La miraba como si estuviera algo perdido y fuera atraído en dirección a ella.

Tragó saliva mientras se acercaba peligrosamente y no apartaba la mirada de sus labios rosados.

Lentamente cerró los ojos cuando se acercó tanto que pudo sentir el perfume de ella rodeándolo, su corazón latía descompasado y resonaba fuertemente en su pecho.

Celó sus labios, que tiernamente se unieron.

 _Eran dulces._

Hinata se movió ligeramente y el moreno dio un respingo y se alejó de inmediato algo sonrojado y alarmado, por suerte se dio cuenta de que ella no había despertado, aun así su corazón no se calmó.

El moreno bajó rápidamente del sofá.

Su madre pasó tras él con un canasto de ropa.

\- Ara, ¿Hinata se durmió? No la vayas a despertar Sasuke, debe estar muy cansada por los clubes - la mayor rió un poco orgullosa de su hija mientras pasaba tras Sasuke sin poder ver su rostro pero pudiendo ver de reojo la sonrisa suave de la peliazul - Pero parece tener un sueño muy bonito así que no la despiertes - dijo riendo ligeramente mientras se iba.

\- Hn - el menor apenas gruñó en respuesta, Mikoto estaba acostumbrada a las palabras cortas de su hijo y sabía que esa era la forma de comunicarse del menor aunque también había momentos en el que el pequeño estaba muy animado y era muy tierno, ella salió sin notar que el menor estaba algo sonrojado.

 **[...]**

Hinata sintió que su hermano estaba algo distante esa noche.

\- ¿Sucede algo otouto? - preguntó ella preocupada.

Él negó con su habitual gruñido encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo al labor de seguir con la tarea.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza pero no refutó, algo le decía que el menor no sentía ganas de hablar con ella, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? Eso la dejó preocupada.

Minutos después se retiraron para comer y el menor no se sentó entre ella y Itachi como generalmente, sino que dejó a Itachi a su lado, eso dejó a Hinata confundida al igual que a Itachi, los adultos no prestaron atención ya que estaban entablando una conversación sobre la próxima reunión da la empresa, Itachi tuvo que encogerse de hombros por el momento ya que su padre le llamó la atención hacia el asunto que discutían.

Hinata en cambio miró de reojo al pequeño aun preocupada con su actuar, suspiró y miró otra vez a su comida, de forma inconsciente se llevó la mano a los labios, desde que había despertado los sentía algo cálidos, como si una buena y agradable sensación se hubiera posado sobre ellos, no notó la mirada de reojo de Sasuke cuando hizo tal acción.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ligeramente y luego esquivó la mirada de inmediato hacia otro lado, sentía que acababa de hacer algo muy equivocado, algo que no debió haber hecho, no sólo porque fue un beso robado, sino por a quien se lo había robado fue a... _su hermana mayor_.

Pero lo que hacia que él tuviera esas ganas de esconderse de la mirada de ella - que lo hacia sentir algo culpable aunque ella no lo supiera - y enrojecer imperceptiblemente mientras su corazón bombeaba mas de lo normal era que, había comprobado que los labios de ella era tan suaves como se veían, por eso la verdad era que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho... _por que en el fondo no sólo se había sentido bien sino que quería volver a hacerlo._

Sasuke quería volver a besar Hinata Uchiha **, su hermana mayor.**

* * *

.

.

 **Shishou*:** Similar a Sensei pero ya refiriéndose a aquellos hábiles en artes manuales y de todo tipo. El usar Shishou denota hacia esa persona, indiferentemente, un altísimo nivel de respeto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** Incesto, creo que la palabra ya es suficiente. Aparición de genero shota y escenas que pueden ser consideras fuertes al igual que el lenguaje, no recomendado para personas que no les gusta las temáticas citadas, para evitar momentos desagradables ya saben.

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Tuve que aumentar los capítulos porque se me hicieron muy largos, entonces no será mas two-shot..._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Eres mi hermana..._

 _... mi sangre, mi familia_

 _Debería querer protegerte..._

 _Protegerte de la clase de chicos_

 _que quieren hacer contigo_

 _exactamente lo que yo quiero hacer_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando sientes que algo no está bien, que no debería estar pasando eso, que era mejor mantener distancia hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad... en esa clase de situaciones la gente tiende a alejarse, pero Sasuke tenía un problema, era que él simplemente no podía mantenerse alejado de ella.

Cuando robó un beso no supo el alto riesgo que corrió de terminar completamente enamorado de esos labios.

Era aun pequeño para entender esa clase de sentimientos pero sentía había hecho algo que no debió hacer.

¿Pero se arrepentía? ¡No! No lo hacía y eso era lo que mas lo dejaba confundido.

Al contrario de lo que normalmente la gente haría en una situación así Sasuke no se alejó, se acercó aun mas y mas a ella, quería tocarla mas, pasar mas tiempo con ella, pasar horas y horas con ella oyendo como había sido su día, jugando, aprendiendo cosas, cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla cerca.

A nadie le parecía extraño, eran hermanos después de todo.

Por eso nadie podía explicarle que era lo que le sucedía realmente, nadie podía explicarle que era esa sensación que tenía cuando estaba cerca de ella, porque sus dedos picaban por tocar su suave piel, sus ojos la analizaban completamente, no perdiendo ningún detalle, como el brillante y hermoso pelo azul que crecía cada vez mas cada año, sus ojos que con el tiempo adquirían un tono lavanda maravilloso, sus mejillas que con facilidad se teñían de rojo, su cuello se había vuelto mas largo y mas expuesto, su cuerpo él sabía que ella debía estar creciendo y tenía mucha, pero mucha curiosidad por saber exactamente como se veía bajo esas chamarras y las ropas holgadas que empezó a usar desde los 11, jamás entendió porque empezó a usar esa clase de ropas, ¿estaría engordando?

No lo parecía, pero si fuera el caso tampoco le molestaría, su hermana era bella de cualquier forma, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que nadie le podía explicar por que sentía de esa forma hacia su hermana, por qué últimamente su ingenio lo usaba mucho en eso de crear excusas, fueran para tocar su suave pelo, tomar su mano, acercarse peligrosamente a ella para absorber su perfume, las creaba para que salieran ellos dos solos, creaba excusas para seguir durmiendo con ella de vez en cuando - cosa que sus padres siquiera imaginaban ya que estaban centrados en la graduación de preparatoria de Itachi que se acercaba cada vez mas - y cuando no estaba buscando ser mejor que su hermano en los logros, estaba enfocado en aprovechar cada segundo al lado de su hermana cuando ella venía de la escuela, pero aun así no le parecía suficiente, nunca le parecía estar suficientemente cerca de ella, algo faltaba y quería saber que era.

Había sólo un momento en que se sentía completamente cerca de ella y era cuando todo alrededor desaparecía, cuando no sentía nada mas que a ella, cuando nada importaba mas...eso era cuando le robaba un beso.

Se lo había robado en dos ocasiones después de aquel pequeño roce de labios.

Había tratado de alejarse por un tiempo, fueron dos semanas donde no la esperaba en la sala a que ella viniera, no entraba a su cuarto - cosa que le causo cierto insomnio ya que el perfume de su hermana era lo que lo hacía dormir y sus brazos eran los que lo confortaban por la noche y eso lo hacía caer rendido y tranquilo.

Su hermana lo miraba extrañada y pensaba que estaba enojado con ella, ver esa carita entristecida y algo herida por sus frías palabras y sus cortes bruscos de cualquier intento de conversación fue lo que hizo que él, sin dudar un segundo volviera a tratarla como antes, eso y el hecho de que no podía mantenerse alejado de cualquier forma, ¿por qué él tendría que hacerlo si los otros chicos estaban tratando de acercarse mas a ella? como fue lo que sucedió con el Inuzuka.

 _*Flash Back 2º beso - Sasuke 10 años*_

 _Se despidió del Uzumaki cuando éste dijo que el maestro lo había invitado a comer ramen en el Ichiraku, negó ir con él, no era un fanático del ramen._

 _Llegó a casa y se sacó los zapatos en la entraba, no saludó ya que sabía que sus padres no estarían en casa ese día estaban en una reunión junto a Itachi que aunque sólo estuviera en preparatoria ya lo llevaban junto para que estuviera preparado. Su hermana seguramente estaría en algún club ayudando a los demás._

 _Suspiró y entró al pasillo para ir directo a la cocina._

 _-_ _¡_ _Oe Hinata!_ _¡_ _Hinata despierta! - la voz del castaño llegó a los oídos de Sasuke. El moreno se alarmó y corrió al local donde provenía la voz._

 _Se detuvo en la puerta de la sala y lo primero que vio fue a una desmayada y enrojecida peliazul siendo sostenida en el suelo por el castaño alarmado._

 _Kiba trataba de despertar a la mareada chica, quizás no fue buena idea preguntarle si le gustaba alguien y si ya tuvo un primer beso, la había visto llevar la mano a los labios y enrojecer hasta la punta de los pies y juró que le salía humo por las orejas. Los dos se habían vuelto grandes amigos junto a Shino y Kiba era el mas abierto, sabía que a veces invadía demasiado el espacio personal pero a sus dos amigos que eran mas reservados no pareció enojarlos pero en este momento hizo desmayar por primera vez a la muchacha._

 _Sasuke primero abrió los ojos como platos. Su cuerpo prácticamente incendió de la ira, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos y los nudillos se pusieron mas blancos de lo que ya eran de tanto que los apretó._

 _\- ¿Qué rayos haces? - una voz gélida en un profundo tono irritado hizo que Kiba volteará el rostro dejando de mirar a la peliazul. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver al Uchiha con el cuerpo rodeado por fuego y unos ojos de un intenso rojo mientras lo miraba de forma asesina, al menos esa fue la impresión de Kiba._

 _El miedo recorrió su espina dorsal y junto a la necesidad de salir corriendo. ¿Cómo un niño de 10 años podía causar tanto miedo? Hasta Akamaru lloriqueó y se escondió tras Kiba y Hinata, encogiéndose de miedo._

 _\- Aléjate de ella perro - vociferó el Uchiha._

 _Kiba frunció el ceño._

 _\- Oe, deja a Akamaru lejos de esto - respondió pensando que mencionaba al perro que se había escondido tras Hinata._

 _-_ _¡_ _No me refería a ese perro! - aclaró Sasuke listo para saltar sobre el castaño sino se alejaba de su hermana,_ ¿ _por qué estaban ahí solos?_ ¿ _Por qué ella estaba desmayada en sus brazos y tan enrojecida?_ ¿ _Qué era lo que estaban haciendo?_ _No importaba, de cualquier forma mataría a ese chico si no se alejaba de Hinata. Kiba lo miró hecho piedra por unos segundos al claro insulto que el menor le profirió_ _\- ¿Qué estás esperando!? - cuestionó Sasuke._

 _Kiba se levantó de golpe del suelo y le frunció el ceño._

 _\- ¿A quien estás ordenando? Ten mas respeto mocoso soy mayor que tú - gritó irritado pero Sasuke sólo prestó atención al hecho de que la peliazul golpeó el suelo en un ruido sordo cuando el castaño se alejó de ella de forma repentina dejando de sostenerla._

 _Los dos miraron a la desmayada peliazul._

 _Kiba miró cauteloso la reacción del menor, tembló._

 _Las llamas parecieron aumentar y rodear todo el cuerpo del pequeño. De un momento a otro fue sacado a patadas de la casa Uchiha junto a su perrito._

 _La puerta fue cerrada con un fuerte golpe y lo último que el estático y perplejo Inuzuka vio fue una mirada llena de advertencia del moreno._

 _Sasuke frunció el ceño desde el otro lado de la puerta._

 _-_ _¡_ _Perro Pulgoso! - gruñó el menor al voltearse para ir a la sala ver como estaba su hermana._

 _Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que quizas debía haber pedido ayuda al Inuzuka para ponerla en el sofá , su hermana era mayor que él por consecuencia mas pesada._

 _Sacudió la cabeza, absolutamente no pediría ayuda aquel chico._

 _Quería despertarla y preguntarle ¿por qué había traído a un chico a la casa cuando no había nadie? ¿Por qué estaban solos? ¿qué había hecho para que ella llegará al punto de desmayarse? El Uchiha miró la mesa y vio los varios libros y contestó una de sus preguntas internas, los dos estaban haciendo un trabajo escolar al parecer._

 _Pero eso no lo dejó menos molesto o inquieto._

 _Se acercó a su hermana en el suelo._

 _\- Oe nee-san_ _¡_ _despierta! - dijo dando suaves palmadas en su mejilla pero ella no parecía reaccionar._

 _Frunció el ceño y con mucho esfuerzo trató de levantarla._

 _Puso el brazo de ella alrededor de su hombro y en una posición muy extraña y incomoda trató de llevarla._

 _Cosa que no logró ya que ella era mas pesada que él y esas enormes ropas no ayudaban mucho._

 _\- Ahh - el pequeño cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo y su hermana cayó sobre él, hizo una mueca de dolor por el golpe y el peso de la niña sobre él._

 _Sasuke entreabrió los ojos quejándose de dolro y luego los ensachó de golpe al ver el rostro de su hermana demasiado cerca._

 _Toda la semana había pasado alejándose de ella para no tener que verla, no porque sintiera culpa, había dejado de sentir eso, sino porque temía hacerlo otra vez, infelizmente la vida parecía estar riéndose de su esfuerzo y ahora la ponía literalmente frente a él._

 _Por unos segundos estuvo perdido en la delicada face de su hermana._

 _Olvidó por completo el dolor y no pudo evitar acercarse mientras su corazón latía como loco otra vez._

 _Y otra vez volvió a besarla sólo que esta vez presionó un poco mas los labios con el objetivo de sentir mas de esa suavidad y esa dulzura, sintió un cosquilleo en su interior._

 _Descubrió que había un dulce que si le gustaba._

 _Los rollos de canela en los labios de su hermana._

 _Hinata murmuró y Sasuke volteó el rostro alarmado._

 _Obviamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre su hermanito ella enrojeció y salió apresurada de sobre el moreno, el pequeño no la miraba, sólo se levantó y se sacudió la ropa._

 _\- Lo-lo siento Sasuke-kun - ella siquiera preguntó porque estaban en esa situación o donde estaba Kiba, estaba muy apenada y algo mas importante le rondaba por la mente, era que el motivo del cual se había desmayado estaba frente a ella -_ ¿ _Estás bien? - se preocupó por que debía estar muy pesada para el pequeño._

 _Si Hinata pudiera responder la pregunta de Kiba, el moreno se sorprendería por las imaginaciones que habían pasado por su cabeza._

 _\- Hn - él gruñó y la miró de reojo, Hinata había hecho una cara entristecida mirando al suelo, aun no entendía porque su hermanito actuaba tan distante, Sasuke se sintió mal - Preparame algo de comer nee-san - dijo y salió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas._

 _Ella alzó la vista sorprendida, hace tiempo que casi no le hablaba y trataba de hacer todo por si solo evitando que ella se acercará._

 _Ella sonrió contenta, Sasuke sabía que estaba sonriendo y agradeció no estar viéndola porque sino su mirada se perdería otra vez en esos labios suaves._

 _No sabía porque sentía esa sensación de lo que hacía estaba mal pero...descubrió que en verdad le gustaba hacerlo._

 _Nadie podía juzgarlo por haberse robado mas un beso._

 _Fue un acto de justicia._

 _Le robó un beso por que ella le robó el sueño durante esas dos semanas, aunque ella no lo sabía aun así la hizo pagar su delito._

 _Y después de pensar eso llegaba a la conclusión de que nunca algo le pareció mas correcto de hacer que el haberla besado, por mas que sintiera que no era permitido hacerlo._

 _[...]_

 _Semanas después._

 _Su hermana estaba enferma, tenía mucha fiebre y tenía que quedar en reposo._

 _Itachi y Fugaku estaban en un viaje de negocios junto a su tío Madara._

 _Mikoto sacó el termómetro de la boca de la peliazul mareada y sentada en su cama, miró preocupada al objeto y luego a su hija._

 _\- Lo que temía, pescaste un resfriado hija. No hay manera - dijo y se puso de pie colocando las manos en la cintura y miró a la ojiperla - No irás a ningún club está semana, te quedarás a descansar - proclamó la mayor._

 _\- De-demo kaa-san - Hinata se detuvo al ver la mirada de advertencia de su madre, asintió resignada._

 _\- Sasuke-kun, fíjate que tu hermana no salga de la cama a menos que sea necesario. Iré a buscar remedios a la farmacia - avisó la mayor._

 _Sasuke asintió con aire decidido aun con las manos en la cama al lado de su madre._

 _\- La cuidaré - aseguró como si fuera un guardián. Mikoto rió enternecida y Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente pero no fue posible distinguirse por la fiebre._

 _\- Volveré pronto niños - dijo y salió dejándolos solos._

 _Sasuke miró a su hermana preocupado, no le agradaba nada la idea de verla enferma y padeciendo dolores ya que estaba muy debilitada por la fiebre. Hinata parpadeó confundida al ver como salía corriendo de la habitación hacia afuera._

 _¿Qué planeaba hacer?_

 _Escuchó sonidos que venían de la cocina, fuertes sonidos que la alarmaron, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?_

 _Pero cuando curiosa se disponía a levantarse Sasuke apareció con un plato de manzanas peladas. ¿Así que era eso todo el sonido de la cocina?_

 _La reprendió con la mirada._

 _-_ _¡_ _No debes levantarte! - dijo y ella de inmediato volvió a acomodarse en la cama, a veces Sasuke podía sonar bastante autoritario aun siendo un niño, seguramente era algo que heredó de su padre._

 _El pequeño acomodó una silla al lado de ella y se sentó._

 _La ojiperla parpadeó al verlo ofreciendo un pedazo de manzana cortada._

 _Ella sonrió suavemente ladeando la cabeza, era tan tierno._

 _\- Puedo comerlo yo sola Sasuke-kun, no te preocup..mpph - fue interrumpida cuando el menor le metió el pedazo en la boca._

 _\- Hmpf, sólo come de una vez nee-san - refunfuñó el pequeño._

 _Hinata volvió sonrojarse pero otra vez su fiebre lo ocultó, fue obligada a masticar y así estuvo por un tiempo siendo obligada a comer esas manzanas ofrecidas por su hermanito que no aceptaba no como respuesta._

 _Hasta que la última manzana estuvo en su boca, Sasuke miró atentamente el pedazo que acababa de darle, era mas grande que los demás, quizás debía haberlo partido al medio, ella ya lo tenía en su boca, sostenido desde la punta._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando el menor mordió la otra punta de la manzana._

 _Sus bocas no se tocaron, siquiera llegaron tan cerca de hacerlo, podía hasta haber sido considerado un movimiento inocente ya que tan pronto arrancó un pedazo de la manzana que ella tenía se alejó y empezó a masticar concentrado en la fruta, pero a ella casi se le cayó el resto de la impresión._

 _-_ _¡_ _Sa-Sasuke-kun no-no deberías hacer eso! - dijo la avergonzada peliazul, él la miró de reojo sin entender su escándalo mientras seguía masticando la manzana._

 _Ese pedazo se había visto muy apetitoso y no pudo resistirse._

 _No veía mal en lo que había hecho, es mas, le había parecido la forma correcta de hacerlo para que su corazón estuviera contento, al igual que el hecho de haberle robado dos besos._

 _Sasuke volteó la cara hacia ella y parpadeó inocente._

 _Hinata sintió un violento flechazo directo al corazón. No pudo soportar tanta emoción._

 _El moreno miró alarmado a su hermana que acababa de desmayarse._

 _\- Oee,_ _¡_ _nee-san! - dijo sacudiendo ligeramente a la peliazul. La miró preocupado pensando que era efecto del resfriado -_ _¡_ _Oe! - la llamó mas una vez para despertarla y luego se rindió, quizás debía descansar._

 _Abrió los ojos al tener una idea._

 _Su madre siempre le daba besos para que estuviera mejor, lo hacía con los tres._

 _Si no dejaba de robarles besos se acostumbraría demasiado a sus labios y quien sabe de que forma podría dejar de hacerlo._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Y ahora Sasuke quería explicaciones para toda sus dudas.

\- ¡Nii-san! - Itachi dejó de prestar atención en sus libros y miró de reojo a su hermanito que entraba al cuarto.

Le sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Qué sucede otouto? - preguntó amablemente mientras el menor se acercaba, Sasuke se sentó en la cama de él y Itachi volteó la silla para verlo.

\- ¿Está mal robar un beso? - preugntó directo y sin rodeos, Itachi parpadeó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando el mayor empezó a reír.

\- ¿A quien se lo robaste otouto? ¿Tan pequeño y tan carismatico ya? - preguntó burlón sin dejar de reír.

Sasuke esquivó la mirada.

\- ¡No dije que lo había hecho yo! - gruñó y el mayor arqueó la ceja al ver que mentía pero no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de lado.

Itachi cruzó los brazos.

\- Pues no... - Sasuke parpadeó y lo miró al oír su voz otra vez - La única cosa que se debe robar en la vida es un beso - dijo sonriendo de lado y cruzando los brazos - Es bueno hacerlo cuando está dormido porque es un beso puro que aunque que sabes que ella nunca lo sabrás se lo das de cualquier forma pero... es mejor aun si la victima lo sabe y te corresponde - esclareció divagando el mayor, el menor lo miró maravillado.

Sonrió imperceptible y balanceó las piernas mientras miraba al suelo de madera, entonces lo que hacía no estaba tan mal.

Itachi sonrió al ver su pequeña sonrisa, sus pensamientos cambiaron el rumo y de una forma melancólica miró a la ventana, afuera hacía un lindo día soleado.

\- Pero no siempre se puede robar un beso... - murmuró y Sasuke parpadeó, alzó la mirada curioso hacia el mayor - Hay besos que son prohibidos de realizar... - dijo mas para si como si tratara de recordarse algo.

Sasuke lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Cómo cuales? - preguntó atrayendo la atención del moreno que ahora se daba cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Itachi quitó la mirada de ventana y encaró a su hermano.

\- Un beso... - ahora tendría que sacar la duda de su hermanito a causa de su desliz, el menor no lo dejaría escapar - Un beso entre...una hermana y un hermano por ejemplo, o personas del mismo genero, espera el ultimo olvidalo eso ya es aceptado, lo que quiero decir...- fue interrumpido.

\- Ya entendí a que te refieres - dijo abruptamente el menor con un rostro impasible, cosa que sorprendió al mayor al ver en tan corta edad poniendo esa cara, le dio curiosidad en saber que pensaba - Pero no entiendo por que - dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y Itachi lo encaró.

Por mas maduro que pudiera verse, aun era sólo un niño, era obvio que no entendería de primera.

-... - el mayor giró en la silla y por eso Sasuke no pudo notar su expresión - Es inmoral, los hermanos no fueron hechos para estar juntos de esa forma, a eso se lo conoce como incesto - Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, - La familia no está unida para siempre, un día se separan y tendrán sus propias familias y así debe ser... - el mayor quedó con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo en completo silencio. Sasuke no lo notó porque estaba muy concentrado en lo que había dicho, algo le oprimió el pecho.

Ahora entendía esa sensación de que hacía algo mal al principio. Itachi siguió en silencio hasta que volteó hacia él y le sonrió antes de picarle la cabeza.

\- Auch - Sasuke hizo una mueca - ¡Nii-san! - dijo inflando los cachetes molesto.

\- Cambia esa cara larga. No te pares a pensar en eso ahora. No es algo que importe - dijo aun con la sonrisa al pensar que estaba preocupado por el hecho de que un día se separarían, sin saber que ese no era su principal temor por ahora, aunque Sasuke tampoco tenía en claro a que le temía o porque le dolía tanto el pecho - Además nosotros seguiremos juntos por mucho mucho tiempo - el mayor lo agarró en un abrazo apretado y lo puso sobre su regazo sonriendo divertido mientras le revolvía el pelo.

\- Oe, nii-san para, para - dijo con una mueca al ser tratado como si fuera un perrito tierno al cual te dan ganas de apretar.

El mayor sólo le sonreía ignorando sus reclamos y berrinches.

\- Aun cuando tengas toda tu familia formada yo voy a estar ahí para golpear la puerta de tu casa y molestarte, para eso están los hermanos - dijo divertido revolviendo el pelo del menor que trataba de salir de su agarre pero no podía evitar reír porque había empezado a sentir cosquillas.

Por el momento Sasuke se olvidó de la opresión en el pecho.

Hinata pasó justo en el momento de verlos en esa situación y rió del pequeño que refunfuñaba para no ser tratado como un niño.

Los dos la miraron y se perdieron en ese sonido.

Sasuke imediatamente la miró entristecido.

 _" -La familia no está unida para siempre, un día se separan y tendrán sus propias familias y así debe ser... "_

El menor se zafó del agarre de su hermano, Itachi lo miró sorprendido y Hinata aun mas cuando saltó sobre ella para abrazarla.

Hinata lo miró sin entender.

Él le abrazaba fuertemente con el rostro pegado a su chamarra, alzó la cabeza para verla y le frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Tú no puedes tener otra familia nee-san! - ella parpadeó - ¡No puedes casarte! - ordenó el pequeño y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿¡Ca-Casarme! ? - la peliazul enrojeció completamente y cuestionó a su hermano mayor con la mirada tratando de saber de que hablaban para que le dijera eso.

Itachi volteó el rostro y silvo inocente, cosa que la dejó aun mas curiosa por saber de que hablaban.

Sasuke dejó de fruncir el ceño y la miró sonriendo alegre, Hinata quedó aun mas confundida por el cambio.

\- Tengo una... - se calló abruptamente y miró hacia abajo.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó curiosa la mayor, ¿qué le sucedía al pequeño?

\- Olvida, no es nada - dijo frunciendo el ceño y ahora Itachi también estaba confundido.

¿Qué se pasaba por la mente de Sasuke?

Bueno, el menor había por un momento pensado encontrar la solución perfecta para que ella no se separará de él.

Sí se casaba con ella, entonces serían para siempre una familia pero entonces recordó la palabra que había acabado de aprender.

Incesto.

De pronto los dos vieron como él dejaba de abrazarla lentamente y les daba la espalda para retirarse.

Lo vieron partir sin decir ni una palabra, los dos mayores se miraron sin entender que acabó de pasar.

\- Los hermanos no fueron hechos para estar juntos de esa forma - murmuró el pequeño yendo a su propia habitación.

Algo le dolía mucho por adentro y ahora se sentía mas lejos de su hermana que nunca.

[...]

 _Sasuke 11 años. Hinata 13 años, Itachi 17 años_

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Esas chicas no lo dejaban en paz.

Ya se había cansado de sacarlas de encima, eran tan molestas.

Estaba en la puerta de la escuela esperando a Itachi pasar con el auto para recogerlo como había prometido hacerlo ese día, pero al parecer se estaba tardando mas de lo planeado, el chico no podía mas que estar molesto por el hecho de que había despedido a Naruto en la entrada de la escuela y las chicas aprovecharon que estaba solo para saltar encima de él.

Ahora Ino estaba abrazándolo por el cuello y él la miraba en forma de advertencia pero ella sólo le sonreía, Sakura sostenía su brazo derecho dejándolo aun mas enojado ya que estaba casi gritando en su oído junto la rubia atrevida. La Yamanaka le mostraba la lengua.

Sasuke estaba simplemente cansado de tratar de alejarlas, parecía no importar que tan amenazante las viera.

Por suerte después de un tiempo la rubia tuvo que irse por que su papa la había venido a buscar.

Sakura siguió ahí, intercalando miradas entre el suelo y Sasuke que apenas daba señal de reconocer su presencia.

algo pasó por la mente del moreno.

\- Oe Sakura - la llamó y de inmediato ella lo miró expectante.

\- ¿Sí Sasuke-kun? - sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, por un momento él la analizó, era una chica hermosa pero...

Siquiera podía compararse a su hermana, a Hinata le quedaba mejor el rubor que a cualquier otra niña.

Sakura sintió que el corazón empezaba a latir aun mas rápido al ver como no dejaba de observarla.

\- ¿Has besado a alguien? - preguntó directo y el corazón de ella dio un enorme salto.

~ ¿Acaso él? ~

Ella negó varias veces.

\- No, No, yo...ya te dije el como me gustas tú...sólo lo he guardado para ti...- dijo apenas mirando a otro lado, él arqueó la ceja, esa no era lo que quería saber.

\- Tch...- él chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia el frente, ella no podría responder su pregunta entonces.

¿A quien debería preguntar el porque aunque fuera equivocado, se había sentido muy bien besar a su hermana y moría de ganas de hacerlo otra vez pero por mucho mas tiempo, ya que no creía ser suficiente con apenas aquellos roces de labios?

El moreno parpadeó cuando la vio ponerse frente suyo.

\- Sí lo que estás pidiendo es...- ella esquivó la mirada y luego cerró los ojos lentamente, la miró sin entender hasta que comprendió lo que pretendía.

¿Ella pensaba que le estaba por pedir un beso?

~ ¿Qué demonios...? ~

Se quedó quieto viendo como ella se acercaba con ese rubor y los labios de un rosado tan natural como su pelo.

El Uchiha pensó que quizás hasta era una buena idea, quizás de esa forma podría quitar al menos una parte de sus dudas, ¿se sentiría igual besar a otra chica que besar a su hermana? ¿sería tan sólo la idea de besar lo que le atraía?

¡No! No lo era, viendo como ella se acercaba pudo notar que realmente no le atraía para nada la idea de besarla.

Era una chica bella, cualquiera sabía eso, pero algo le faltaba.

Quizás era el pelo de un color azul.

O la piel de un color puro y blanco como la nieve.

O los ojos como perlas exóticas.

O el rubor de la forma que sólo Hinata podía tener.

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos, la palabra incesto pasaba en su mente como un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe al igual que Sakura al oír la voz de Hinata.

La peliazul mostró una expresión que Sasuke jamas había visto en el delicado y amable rostro de ella pero fue por tan poco tiempo que creyó que fue su impresión, ella sonrió a la pelirosa y sólo Sakura pudo sentir lo helado de su sonrisa, algo le gritaba para huir, y no estaba segura de qué era ya que había visto muchas veces esa amable sonrisa en el rostro de la hermana mayor de su amado.

\- ¿Tienes algún asunto pendiente con _mi_ otouto Haruno-san? - preguntó de forma educada pero la pelirosa dio un paso atrás y negó varias veces, Hinata inclinó la cabeza y sonrió aun mas brillantemente el pelo que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros pendió hacia un lado - ¡Ah! Que suerte , pense que quizás estaba interrumpiendo algo - dijo y ellos vieron como parecía estar completamente iluminada como si fuera un ángel, pero sólo Sakura podía sentir las dagas clavando su piel.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Sakura no sabía, pero la necesidad de escapar recorría su espina dorsal.

\- ¿Vamos Sasuke-kun? - el moreno miró de reojo a la pelirosa que parecía sudar frío, ¿qué le pasaba? Se encogió de hombros y con las manos en los bolsillos fue hasta su hermana dejando a la estática Haruno atrás.

Hinata le dio la espalda para retirarse y Sasuke sentía que algo estaba mal.

\- ¿Y nii-san? - preguntó ya que supuestamente era Itachi quien pasaría a buscarlo. El moreno trataba de seguir sus pasos adelantados.

\- No pudo venir - contestó directa sin mirarlo y ahora sí estaba seguro de que aun con esa sonrisa iluminada que había dado ella parecía... - ¿Qué estaban haciendo? - exigió saber y lo miró de reojo, entonces Sasuke pudo ver en sus ojos que no apenas parecía, ...ella estaba enfadada.

La miró casi incrédulo, su hermana jamas se enfadaba no importaba como actuará, si se portaba mal sólo le explicaba con calma como debía hacer las cosas correctamente por eso jamas la vio de esa forma.

~ ¿Acaso ella estaba... ~

\- ...¿Celosa? - preguntó con una sonrisa ladina que había escapado sin que se diera cuenta y Hinata se detuvo completamente.

Sasuke parpadeó al ver su silencio.

La miró expectante sintiendo una extraña felicidad por dentro pero no duro por mucho tiempo.

\- Claro, eres mi pequeño hermanito, no puedo dejar que te lleve cualquier una, tengo que aprobarla yo primero - dijo sonriendo y le revolvió el pelo antes de empezar a caminar otra vez.

Sasuke miró al suelo y luego miró su espalda.

Sintió que no era la respuesta que quería.

Bufó frustrado con algo que no entendió. En verdad necesitaba a alguien le explicará que le sucedía ultimamente.

[...]

 _Su cumpleaños de 12 se años se acercaba._

Estaba emocionado, no podía negarlo.

Porque ansiaba crecer. Lo ansiaba porque por alguna razón no quería seguir siendo tratado como un niño, quería que al igual que Itachi hablaran con él de asuntos importantes, quería que su hermana lo buscará a él también cuando tenía un problema y no quería que dijeran que era muy pequeño para entender aun.

Hinata que estaba al lado de él en la entrada se acomodó los zapatos para salir, Sasuke hacía lo mismo ya que también iba a la escuela. La peliazul lo miró de reojo y sonrió divertida.

\- ¿Emocionado? - preguntó refiriéndose al cumpleaños que se acercaba.

Sasuke no contestó, no era necesario la respuesta era obvia y de cualquier forma su hermana lo conocía bien.

Ella rió un poco al ver ese brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa de lado.

Los dos terminaron de arreglar sus zapatos.

Sasuke estaba listo para abrir la puerta pero su hermana lo detuvo.

\- Dime Sasuke-kun ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños? - cuestionó la peliazul y el Uchiha la miró serio.

Por unos segundos el silencio perpetuó en la entrada de la casa mientras ella lo miraba curiosa por saber su respuesta.

\- A ti - contestó sin vacilar y sin pensar detenidamente, no necesitaba hacerlo ya tenía muy en claro lo que quería, realmente no le interesaba lo mal que podía estar ese deseo, lo prohibido que podía ser, mientras nadie supiera que quería besarla, nadie podría decir nada, pero eso la incluía a ella .

Todos los humanos entraron en el consenso general de que cuanto mas prohibido algo, mas lo quieres hacer, Sasuke no opinaba diferente, quería demasiado robarle aunque sea un beso mas.

Hinata enrojeció completamente.

\- ¿Qu-Qué? - ella dio un paso atrás nerviosa y con el corazón en la boca.

Sasuke miró a la puerta otra vez.

\- Me refiero a un día contigo... ya que casi no apareces en casa hasta la noche, hasta te pareces a nii-san... _aunque tú pareces que me estás evitando...-_ susurró apretando el picaporte, Hinata lo miró sorprendida y luego esquivó la mirada hacia el suelo, ella tenía sus motivos para evitarlo y alejarlo con sus dedos diciendo _"será la próxima vez Sasuke-kun"_. Sin darse cuenta estaba empezando hacer lo mismo que Itachi hizo con ella. Sasuke miró de reojo la forma que ella sólo guardaba silencio - Era sólo a eso lo que me refería...¿en que estabas pensando nee-san? - cuestionó burlón tratando de sacar ese ambiente tenso pero en el fondo no pudo dejar de preguntarse ¿Por qué lo estaba evitando desde hace unos meses?

Hinata volvió a enrojecer, cosa que le gustó al menor.

¿Qué había pensando ella?

Hinata rió apenada tratando de disfrazar su vergüenza.

\- Ah, era eso... - contuvo las ganas de esconder su rostro - Está bien otouto, una vez celebremos con todos, iremos a donde quieras - dijo pero no aseguró que irían ellos solos, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla para despedirse y salir rápidamente queriendo escapar de la embarazosa situación.

Él volteó el rostro provocando que sus labios se tocaran.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

Una choque eléctrico fue lo que sintió desde sus labios hasta el resto del cuerpo.

Todo se congeló.

El roce pareció durar mas de lo necesario.

Perdió el aliento y siquiera se dio cuenta que el menor había cerrado los ojos de forma automática como si quisiera aprovechar el momento.

Ella dio enorme paso atrás alejándose de él como si quemará.

\- Sa-Sasuke lo-lo siento ... yo-yo-yo. No-no quería quitarte tu- tu primer ..be... - su interior temblaba, la frase no podía terminarla, se disculpaba como si ella fuera la culpable sin imaginar que él lo había hecho a propósito.

Sasuke comprobó que su hermano tenia razón, sabia mejor así.

No tenía sentido robar un beso sin que la víctima lo supiera.

Era una pena que tuviera que fingir que sólo fue sin querer.

\- Ya deja de hacer escándalo nee-san...Fue sólo accidente - gruñó y volteó el rostro, tener que excusarse de esa forma lo disgustaba profundamente.

Hinata miró al suelo tratando de tranquilizar su corazón alterado llevando una mano a su pecho, no podía verlo al rostro y apenas había sido un roce de labios.

\- Aah ...sí...- tenía que calmarse, su hermano lo dijo, fue un accidente y parecía muy calmo en esa situación, infelizmente ella no podría estarlo, después de todo había una razón por la cual Hinata se estaba alejando lo mas que podía pero sin querer levantar sospechas.

\- ¿Has besado a alguien ya? - cuestionó sin mirarla, por eso Hinata no podía ver en sus ojos lo cuanto necesitaba oír la respuesta.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos a la pregunta.

Seguramente su corazón estallaría de la vergüenza por toda esa situación y su hermano era muy cruel por no darle un descanso.

\- Yo-yo no ...yo ... - un poco mas y se atragantaría con sus propias palabras atropelladas, ella negó con las manos mientras trataba de articular una frase coherente sin entender por que le preguntaba tal cosa.

Sasuke sonrió de lado satisfecho.

\- Pues entonces estamos iguales - mintió para decir que ella acabó de perder su primer beso al igual que él, cosa que era mentira pero ella no tenía como saber que él ya le había robado unos cuantos besos, pero tenia que dejarle claro que de una o otra forma que ella fue su primer beso.

Sasuke se fue dejando a la peliazul estática dentro de casa.

La piel de Hinata incendió, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus labios temblorosos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, su alma amenazaba con abandonar su cuerpo.

Hinata se sintió terrible.

Porque se había alegrado en el fondo de que ese "accidente" hubiera pasado.

Se sintió la peor hermana mayor del mundo porque sabía que lo que sentía era equivocado.

~ Sólo estás confundida Hinata ~ se dijo a si misma otra vez cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

 _" - ¿Amor? - preguntó la ojiperla._

 _Kurenai le sonrió y Kakashi la vio divertido._

 _\- Nada mas puro que el amor de una joven - comentó el peliplata que había oído la conversación de las dos. Los tres estaban solos en el salón._

 _La morena asintió en concordancia completamente embobada._

 _El amor de una joven era puro porque no se trataba de apenas lujuria, no era sólo un deseo del cuerpo sino del fondo del corazón._

 _\- Sientes que el corazón te acelera y tan ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo mas, quieres protegerlo y de cualquier cosa mala, quieres su felicidad ...Es difícil de explicar pero eso que tú sientes es amor - contestó divagando la sensei que suspiraba ilusionada pensando en su juventud, en como conoció a su marido y tuvieron una hermosa hija antes de que él falleciera - Quieres besarlo y apretar sus mejillas, revolver su pelo y preparar las cosas mas deliciosas con tal de verlo con una enorme sonrisa - la morena miraba melancólica pero feliz en recordar esos hermosos tiempos._

 _¡_ _Ah!_ _¡_ _Qué bella era la vida!_

 _Hinata miró al suelo como si este también le diera respuesta, aun estaba pensando, volvió a mirar a su sensei, Kakashi las miraba divertido._

 _\- ¿Entonces yo amo a Sasuke-kun? - preguntó dudosa ya se había referido a él desde un principio, aun no entendía muy bien el sentimiento, su sensei fue muy ambigua, su madre tampoco había logrado explicarle bien, sólo dijo lo mismo que Kurenai._

 _\- Sí...- contestó de inmediato aun mirando a la nada después parpadeó y miró a Kakashi que también miraba extrañado, los dos voltearon a su estudiante._

 _\- ¿Sasuke no es tu hermano menor? - preguntó Kakashi aun sentado en la silla mientras jugaba con su libro en manos._

 _Hinata los encaró y asintió sin entender sus miradas extrañadas._

 _Kurenai rió apenada y se rascó la cabeza._

 _-_ _¡_ _Ah! Era eso...Lo siento me confundí, ese...hn...es un tipo de amor diferente al que yo me refería - dijo la morena de forma maternal, ella apoyó el codo en la mesa y entrelazó las manos._

 _Hinata la miró ahora mas confundida._

 _\- ¿Diferente? - repitió la peliazul, a cada frase sólo lograban aturdirla mas._

 _\- Sí - la morena rió apenada - Eso se le dice amor fraternal es tan grande como el amor de un chico a una chica, pero es diferente, _¿_ cómo me explico? Hmm, es como el amor que sientes por tu madre o tu padre , eso es el amor fraternal - dijo satisfecha con su explicación, sin embargo Hinata no lo estuvo._

 _Para Hinata la sensación era diferente a de sus padres._

 _\- Pero y ...¿si tengo etto...ganas de be-besarlo y apretarlo y revolver su pelo...? - preguntó sonrojada jugando con sus dedos - Y ¿no soltarlo a-a ningún momento...? Y esas...cosas extrañas que siento en mi interior - la peliazul murmuraba apenada._

 _~ cosas como si algo se estuviera quemando por dentro ~ pensó la peliazul sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos y mirar al suelo avergonzada._

 _Kurenai se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos._

 _\- Estás confundida Hinata-chan - dijo y le revolvió el pelo, sí, ella estaba confundida, ellos la dejaban confundida - Es normal que quieres revolver su pelo y apretarlo... - Kurenai había visto lo tierno que era el niño Uchiha cuando estaba con su hermana y como amante de los niños entendía las ganas de tratarlo como si fuera un peluche, sólo que cuando no estaba al lado de Hinata el moreno no era realmente tierno, era increíble el cambio - Lo de besarlo y esas sensaciones que sientes...- la maestra había llegado a una conclusión que haría que la peliazul se alejará de su hermano - Estás en tu época de cambios, tu cuerpo está creciendo y vas a experimentar la necesidad de ... - Kurenai miró hacia un lado buscando las palabras adecuadas para una niña - Contacto físico, eso..."contacto físico", eres muy apegada a tu hermanito y ustedes están mucho tiempo juntos, trata de alejarte un poco y acercarte a otros chicos y ya verás que también sentirás las mismas ganas de "contacto físico" con otros chicos, y de esa forma también llegarás a entender lo que es el amor de un hombre a una mujer_

 _Hinata pensó que había comprendido por fin, llegó a la conclusión de que era su cuerpo que estaba creciendo, y esos raros cambios la hacían querer tocarlo mas de lo necesario...pero... _¿_ Acercarse a otros chicos? Sólo se acercaba Shino y a Kiba, ella sabía que no sentía esas ganas de "contacto físico"._

 _\- Sí quieres yo te prestaré mis libros y entenderás mas de ese tema Hinata-chan - dijo divertido el peliplata guiñendo el ojo._

 _Kurenai lo miró de forma recriminatoria._

 _\- Ni se te ocurra llenarla de tus perversiones Kakashi, es sólo una niña - gruñó la mayor y él sólo rió divertido ella los miró sin entender."_

La peliazul miró hacia afuera.

~ Sólo estás confundida ~ volvió a repetir para si misma y decidió salir antes de que llegará tarde a la escuela.

Quizás en verdad debía acercarse a otros chicos que no fueran Kiba y Shino, pero la verdad era que ninguno lograba hacer su corazón palpitar o le daba ganas de revolver su pelo, apretar sus mejillas, abrazarlo y besar sus labios, es mas, le daban ganas de alejarse cuando los chicos que la admiraban iban a los clubes y la esperaban en la puerta para regalarle cosas o invitarla a salir.

Era sólo una niña aun no estaba lista para esas cosas, no estaba madura lo suficiente para salir con alguien, eso se decía ella como excusa para explicar por que ningún chico la atraía.

[...]

 _Semanas después._

Hinata se estaba odiando ahora mismo.

Sus padres tuvieron una reunión que necesitaban ir urgentemente en otro país, Itachi apenas había podido ir a casa pero había quitado algo de su agenda apretada para al menos ir a ver a su hermanito en su cumpleaños pero tuvo que despedirse después de algunas horas.

Para Sasuke en cambio no hubo problema alguno al saber que su deseo de tener a Hinata sólo para él por un día se había cumplido.

Habían pasado el día comiendo lo que ella preparaba en los completos gustos de él, habían ido a un centro de juegos, no que él lo hubiera pedido pero su hermana lo convenció y al final a él no le pareció nada malo al tenerla como si fuera...una cita... habían pasado mirando películas sentados en el sofá, mas bien Hinata sentada y Sasuke acostado sobre ella.

Y ahora estaban ahí.

El moreno se había dormido sobre su hombro con una media sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada al hecho de que sus manos se entrelazaran cuando dormían uno cerca del otro, parecía que sus cuerpos lo hicieran de forma automática.

Pero no era por eso que se odiaba a si misma.

Sus labios picaban.

Otra vez por las ganas de hacer contacto con los labios de su hermano.

Ella se mordió lo labios inferiores con fuerza, tenía que hacer algo, era mejor alejarlo de ella pero no quería despertarlo y interrumpir su sueño.

Ella cerró los ojos no podía creer que en verdad estaba pesando en rozar los labios de él.

¡Por Dios Hinata! Es tu hermano menor, tan sólo un niño aunque recién entró en su fase adolescente.

Tu obligación es protegerlo, cuidarlo, guiarlo.

Pero él le estaba volviendo las cosas difíciles.

Sus ojos negros a tan corta edad eran tan oscuros y profundos. Y le recordaban el café puro y amargo de sabor fuerte, de esos que te quitan el sueño, por que era exactamente eso que le estaba quitando por las noches por no entender que le sucedía ultimamente al estar cerca de él.

Su pelo azabache suplicaba por la atención de sus manos y cada vez quería revolverlo o simplemente jugar con esas hebras suaves, a Sasuke no parecía molestarle cuando lo hacía las veces que él reposaba la cabeza en el regazo de ella después de un día duro en la escuela, eso no la ayudaba ya que la incentivaba a acariciarlo aun mas para ver como él cerraba los ojos y prácticamente ronroneaba en su regazo.

Su voz estaba cambiando por la fase de crecimiento, y ella sólo podía estar segura de que le había favorecido el tiempo, sonaba...bien demasiado bien.

Hasta las muecas que hacía cuando se enojaba o cuando estaba demasiado concentrado, le hacían notar el como estaba creciendo de forma demasiado rápida, y como la madurez de su persona era mas que los demás chicos de la edad de él.

Y su sonrisa...su hermano desde los 9 no era de sonreír mucho - aunque antes lo hacía muy seguido - pero cuando lo hacía, y lo hacía para ella...Maldita sea!...era simplemente mágica, suave, calma, y la dejaba embobada y completamente sonrojada, le estaban provocando un desorden de emociones que ella misma no sabía como acomodar.

Le daban ganas de robar sus labios para ella.

Es por eso que se odiaba, se sentía sucia y vil, otra vez se decía.

~ La peor hermana del mundo ~

Ella suspiró y recostó la cabeza sobre el sofá mirando al techo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir al contrario del moreno que hace tiempo no dormía tan bien ya que no tenía excusas para dormir en el cuarto de su hermana, ya no era mas es pequeño que se escondía bajo sus sabanas cuando así lo quería.

[...]

 _Sasuke 13 años, Hinata 15 años, Itachi 19 años_.

\- Vamos Hinata, ¿es en serio? - preguntó Temari con la ceja arqueada.

Hinata seguía extremadamente sonrojada. Tenten rió.

\- Sabíamos que eras pudorosa pero no creíamos que fueras a tal extremo, jamas...¿jamas lo has hecho? - la castaña golpeaba su propia pierna al no poder controlar las ganas de reír, la peliazul quería enterrarse bajo la tierra de la vergüenza por el asunto.

No había necesidad de hablar de esos temas, eran cosa privadas.

\- Seguramente en tu otra vida fuiste una monja Hinata - dijo riendo la rubia acompañando a la otra.

Hinata sentía ganas de desmayarse, ya podía sentir el mareo.

\- Chi-chicas por favor, cambiemos de tema...onegai - suplicó la peliazul pero no fue oída sino todo lo contrario, la rubia la rodeó con un brazo y la castaña lo hizo del otro lado, las dos sonrieron maliciosas.

\- O por favor Hinata...jamas te has _tocado ahí_ ... - susurró en su oído y la peliazul entró en combustión.

Todo había empezado por el libro que en estos momentos estaba en la mano de la rubia perversa.

Un libro Icha Icha que Kakashi Hatake le había prestado sin decir de que se trataba y ella como ingenua lo tomó, después de leer tres paginas cayó desmayada y sus amigas descubrieron el motivo, y ahora estaban en esa situación.

\- No-no creo que es algo que...le incumbe - dijo queriendo escapar de la situación, por que ella estaba en lo correcto.

Temari sonrió aun mas al igual Tenten. Sus amigas eran perversas, ¿cómo se habían hecho amigas para empezar?

\- Oh Vamos, estamos entre chicas Hinata...- dijo Tenten.

\- Sí...entre chicas, créeme te asombraras de las cosas que podemos contarte sobre el cuerpo humano - dijo la Sabuko y Hinata no presintió nada bueno.

[...]

\- Hola otouto - saludó pasando tras el sofá y yendo directo para su cuarto.

El moreno que estaba leyendo en el sofá parpadeó confundido al ver a su hermana retirándose apresurada por el pasillo. Su expresión interrogante surgió cuando vio que un libro caía de su mochila al suelo, ella alarmada y completamente sonrojada lo recogió, Sasuke siguió sus movimientos con la mirada y notó muy bien el libro que su hermana llevaba en manos.

No podía ser...¿Icha Icha?

¿Ese no era unos de los libros del pervertido maestro Kakashi Hatake? Lo había visto en muchas ocasiones al tener que ir a la escuela de su hermana algunas veces.

Ella salió a una impresionante velocidad sin querer ver la cara de incredulidad de su hermanito, apretando el libro entre sus brazos fuertemente contra su pecho y de ojos cerrados y rostro sonrojado ella desapareció por el pasillo.

Sasuke aun se mantenía boquiabierto.

¿Había visto bien?

¿Qué hacía su hermana con esa clase de libros?

La curiosidad lo carcomió por dentro.

Tenía que estar seguro.

[...]

\- Hinata puedes hacerme el favor de ir al mercado, onegai - la voz de su madre hizo que Hinata saliera de inmediato de su cuarto.

El menor seguía leyendo, mas bien fingiendo leer el libro en la sala.

Hinata pasó por él sin mirarlo y fue hasta la cocina, tiempo después salio con una lista de comprar

Sasuke oyó atentamente la puerta cerrándose, desde hace unos meses ella simplemente se iba y no se despedía de él, a veces no llegaba en casa hasta la noche por los club y salía desde muy temprano, es como si estuviera evitándolo aun mas.

Cosa que lo dejaba mas que molesto.

Pero por ahora no pensaría en eso.

Corriendo fue hasta la habitación de su hermana, su madre estaba ocupada en la cocina y su padre no estaba en casa, cosa muy normal ya que estaba con Itachi en la empresa.

La puerta estaba cerrada pero por suerte no con llave, entró sin hacer ruido, casi como si fuera un profisional ninja.

Y buscó, rebuscó, reviró el cuarto de arriba a abajo.

Paró frente a un cajón y lo abrió.

Abrió los ojos como platos al notar que estaba en lo cierto. Era un libro Icha Icha.

¿Qué rayos hacia su inocente hermana con los libros de aquel pervertido hombre?

Parpadeó al notar algo mas en el cajón justo al lado del libro, era una tableta de remedios.

\- ¿Anti-conceptivos? ...¿Esto no es para... - se alarmó al oír pasos de alguien acercándose a la habitación.

Dejó las cosas otra vez en el cajón, lo cerró y miró a todos lados. Los pasos se acercaban y como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen corrió hacia el baño de la habitación para esconderse rápidamente.

El corazón casi le saltaba por la boca al cerrar la puerta del baño y oír que la puerta de la habitación se abría, se apoyó el la puerta completamente nervioso como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Hinata suspiró al entrar, cerró la puerta de la y apoyó su espalda en esta, fue quitándose la ropa sudada por el club de kendo, quedó sólo en ropa interior en su habitación.

Sus labios temblaron y ella miró el cajón donde había guardado aquel libro pecaminoso.

Se soronjó de pies a cabeza. No podía creer que en verdad había caído en las palabras de su sensei y de sus amigas.

¿Acaso estaba mal el ser una santa?

No le veía nada de malo en no coquetear con chicos, usar chamarras enormes hasta dentro de casa y esconder su cuerpo, el no hablar sobre temas privados o no...tocarse. No es que lo considerará tabu, ella sólo era demasiado pudorosa para hacer tal cosa, vamos ni siquiera lograba imaginar a dos personas...eso...sin desmayarse en el intento.

Sus amigas creían que ya era hora de que se soltará un poco mas, explorará su cuerpo y abriera los ojos a los placeres que al vida tenía a ofrecer.

Ella creía estar muy bien sin esas cosas.

Eso porque jamas lo había experimentado.

Tenía ya 15 años, pronto cumpliría 16, tenía a la mitad de los chicos de los clubes (aquellos que pudieron apreciar su cuerpo una vez por los uniformes y admiraban su tierna personalidad) y siquiera podía imaginarse a si misma haciendo algo que era natural para el cuerpo de una mujer en esa fase de crecimiento.

Caminó hasta el cajón de forma lenta y vacilante.

No lo haría, ¿o sí?

Dio la vuelta. No.

Dio otra vez la vuelta.

~Quizás ya era hora de que... ~

Dio otra vez la vuelta.

~ ¡Olvídalo! ~

Bufó.

~ ¡Por Dios Hinata ni que fueras una niña! Ya eres considerada una mujer desde los 12 cuando ... ~ no terminó su linea de pensamiento caminó a pasos duros de un sólo movimiento sacó el libro.

Lo abrió sin saber que su hermano se sobresaltó al oír el fuerte ruido del cajón abriendose.

Sólo de leer la primera página Hinata ya se había sonrojado completamente.

Era casi una guía para las formas del placer humano.

Lo cerró de inmediato y volteó el rostro ruborizado volteando hacia otro lado.

Luego decidida se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a leer olvidando el hecho de que aun no se ponía una ropa y sólo estaba en ropa interior de un color rosado.

Su cuerpo empezó a marearse y pender de un lado a otro al sentir que se desmayaría.

Sacudió la cabeza.

" _\- Te desestresa - dijo la rubia con el dedo indice alzado._

 _Hinata retrocedió un poco._

 _\- Relaja la tensión sexual, vamos Hinata ya estamos en la época de querer ya sabes...hacerlo - dijo la castaña poniéndose del otro lado y sonriendo maliciosa, Hinata retrocedió hacia el otro lado. Su piel ya adquiría tonos escarlata._

 _¿Porqué rayos estaban hablando de eso?  
_

 _\- Te ayuda a dormir mejor - la dos la tenían acorralada._

 _-_ _¡_ _Mejora tu vida sexual! Es comprobado todo cientificamente, no puedes pensar que es un tabu darte placer a ti misma - dijo._

 _Las malvadas la miraban listas para corromper su inocencia, no podía ser tan perfecta, ¿qué era una monja?_

 _Hinata era apenas un corderito ingenuo frente a ellas._

 _\- Ademas te hará mas feliz y sabras exactamente donde debes pedir que tu futura pareja te lo haga - dijo y en menos de dos segundos el cuerpo de Hinata cayó desmayado"_

Hinata apretó los labios y cerró los ojos.

Sasuke no oía nada hace un tiempo.

¿Habría salido de la habitación y no se dio cuenta? Quizás tenía el camino libre para escapar.

\- _Ahh ~_ \- el primer gemido escapó y adentro del baño el moreno recostado contra la puerta abrió los ojos como platos - _Mhnn_.

~ ¿Qué rayos? ~ el menor se preguntó si realmente era lo que estaba pensando.

¿Había realmente sido un gemido?

¿Qué estaba pasando del otro lado de la puerta?

Puso la oreja apoyada en la puerta, quizás estaba oyendo mal.

Con mucho cuidado entreabrió la puerta y lo primero que pudo ver fua a su hermana en ropa interior, apoyando la mano en la cama para no caerse ya que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

\- _Ahh_ \- ella dejaba escapar gemidos finos por la boca entreabierta, ella estaba inclinada hacia la cama y su flequillo pendía hacia abajo dejando parte de su frente sudada a muestra.

Y Sasuke pudo observar detenidamente que era lo que su hermana estaba escondiendo duramente todos esos años bajo las chamarra enormes y los pantalones largos apenas por el gusto de usarlos.

Pero no sólo eso lo dejó completamente estático.

El movimiento de la mano de ella, los finos gemidos ahogados, las piernas temblando ligeramente, su frente sudada .

Sasuke cerró la puerta y se puso de espaldas en la pared del baño.

Su corazón latía descompado y él jadeaba.

Estaba petrificado.

Pasmado.

Atónito.

Estupefacto.

Y algo había despertado en su entrepierna dando la señal de que estaba excitado.

Eso no era algo que él debería haber visto nunca.

\- _MHnn~_ \- los gemidos escaparon otra vez y él cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Pero no podía tapar sus oídos y no podía escapar de la imagen demasiado erótica para un chico en plena pubertad.

Era demasiado.

Su entrepierna dolía.

Llevó el torso de su mano a la boca y la mordió con fuerza, mientras se estrechaba mas contra pared.

El gemido ahogado de lo que se pudo notar era la señal de que ella había llegado al orgasmo atravesó sin problemas la puerta y llegó al oído de Sasuke que hace unos minutos sudaba y jadeaba estupefacto sin moverse de su lugar y por primera vez en su vida sonrojado.

Los sonidos se detuvieron pero aun así sentía que podía oírlos a la perfección.

Y sabía que la maldita imagen de su hermana lo perseguiría por las noches y por las mañanas.

Ahora estaba seguro definitivamente le robaría el sueño y no podría verla jamas de la misma forma.

Sin saberlo le había robado la poca inocencia que aun le restaba.

[...]

Estaba jodido hasta la espina dorsal.

Sasuke estaba seguro de eso.

Los dioses lo odiaban o lo amaban, quizás no se decidían, pero Sasuke odiaba los dioses.

¿Cómo rayos querían hacer que un chico a la edad de él mantuviera la cordura al ponerlo en esa situación?

Había jurado que no había nadie en casa, odió mas que nunca el estar equivocado.

Su hermana al parecer pensó la misma cosa ya que no se habían encontrado por la casa, poque estaban en sus propios cuartos.

Y ahora estaban completamente estáticos frente al otro.

Ella con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, el shampoo le había acabado y ella pensó en "robar" el del cuarto de su madre - mantener el pelo largo sedoso y brillante no era fácil - después limpiaría las evidencias pero no había planeado encontrarse con alguien, mucho menos con un Sasuke que estaba con la toalla enredada en su intimidad al igual que ella con el pelo mojado y el resto del cuerpo desnudo, el moreno simplemente había salido de esa forma porque le dio las ganas y se sintió libre de hacerlo al pensar que no había nadie.

Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces andando así por la casa? ¡ Vístete! - gruñó como si él no estuviera desnudo como la peliazul, pasó por ella tratando de disimular su entrepierna que despertaba.

Sólo podía ser una mal broma de la vida, una semana tratando de quitar la imagen de ella en aquella situación y ahora le parecía así.

Con los enormes senos casi al descubierto, con la piel y el largo pelo mojado las mejillas completamente ruborizadas, con su devastador cuerpo tan peligrosamente cerca que podía sentir su embriagador perfume hechizándolo.

Sí, los dioses lo odiaban por ponerlo en esas situaciones donde pensaba que seguramente se estaba volviendo loco.

Loco por querer tocar a su hermana de una forma que aun no llegaba a comprender, sólo sabía que su cuerpo se sentía incendiado y algo extraño quemaba por dentro.

Hinata temblaba en su lugar hasta que corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró en este.

~ Soy la peor ~ pensó tirándose sobre la cama sin importarse lo mojada que estaba.

Porque no pudo dejar de notar que su hermanito, ya no era tan pequeño y los pocos estaba alcanzando su estatura y creando un cuerpo varonil.

[...]

 _Meses después._

Sasuke tenía la increíble necesidad de querer matar a alguien.

Especificamente al perro pulgoso.

El que se decía ahora el "novio" de su hermana.

Sus nudillos apretaron tan fuerte que creyó que clavaría sus propias uñas en su piel aunque éstas fueran cortas.

\- Pues felicidades hermana - escupió y Mikoto e Hinata que estaban en la cocina lo miraron de inmediato, Fugaku ya tenía la mirada de quien iba a asesinar al que se atreviera a poner un dedo en su princesa y Itachi fue el primer en salir después de felicitarla de forma helada cosa que no se dieron cuenta por estar todos centrados en sus propios pensamientos.

La peliazul esquivó la mirada como si acabará de recibir una cachetada. Sabía que sólo eran celos de un hermanito que temía que le robaron la atención que ella ponía sobre él.

El moreno se retiró de la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada capaz de atravesar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Un novio.

Su hermana tenía novio.

Golpeó la pared de su habitación con fuerza al imaginar aquel idiota acercándose, tocando, acariciando...besando a su hermana.

~ Sabía que debía haberlo alejado de ella desde un principio ~ pensó y sus dientes se apretaron en señal de completo enfado.

\- ¡Maldito perro! - gruñó furioso.

Ese perro no la merecía. Ese perro no era lo suficiente bueno para ella, ese pero no la conocía tan bien como lo hacía él.

Lo mataría si lo viera, podía sentirse capaz de hacerlo de tan profundos eran sus celos por el maldito que tenía la suerte de no ser el hermano y sí su novio.

[...]

Por primera vez en lugar de ir a casa se fue a la escuela de su hermana.

No iba a dejarlos ir solos.

Absolutamente no les daría esa libertad de toquetearse en donde les plazca. Naruto lo acompañó queriendo ver a su shishou entrenando, aunque no sabía que club le tocaba a Hinata esta vez.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando llegaron.

La puerta del gimnasio estaba repleta de chicos, fans de Hinata gritando con locura. Los empujó mientras trataba de pasar para ver que veían exactamente y los traía tan alucinados.

Naruto lo siguió con dificultad moviéndose entre la multitud de chicos.

Los dos ensancharon los ojos.

A los ojos de Sasuke, Hinata estaba prácticamente desnuda frente a esos chicos, obviamente el menor exageraba.

Ella apenas llevaba ropa de gimnasia, el calor la había obligado a no usar el pantalón deportivo y sí un shorts rojo y una camisa blanca pegaba a su piel.

No bastaba dejar ver su blanca piel y las curvas de su perfecto cuerpo - que hace un mes lo estaba dejando loco con cada movimiento que hacia y él lograba ver como era totalmente desnuda - sino que también hacia que los chicos aullarán como lobos hambrientos al ver como sus enormes senos rebotaban.

En verdad su hermana había sido agraciada con un estupendo cuerpo capaz de hacer que adolescentes y hombres babearan y fueran obligados a tomar enormes dichas frías. Como era el caso de Sasuke que había aprendido de la peor manera que esa era la mejor forma de controlar el calor del cuerpo al tener las ganas de tocarla en donde no se debía.

Pero ese cuerpo que ella escondía lo había descubierto hace poco tiempo y ellos...esos asquerosos chicos la venían a ver todas las veces. Ahora entendía el porque desde hace muchos meses habían tantas cartas siendo enviadas a su casa - cartas que él quemaba sin remordimiento alguno antes que ella los viera - no era solo por su personalidad amable y perfecta, era porque ellos habían podido ver lo que escondía bajo chamarra antes que él, que vivía bajo el mismo techo.

Sasuke podía ser capaz de matar con la mirada, los chicos fueron obligados a retroceder por el terror al ver la mirada que el moreno les daba como si estuviera rodeado de completa oscuridad. Hasta Naruto se asustó un poco, jamas lo había visto así.

La practica terminó.

Kiba se acercó a Hinata.

\- Al parecer aun que tengas novio los chicos no te dejan en paz - dijo divertido dándole una toalla, el castaño era como una manager en los equipos deportivos, siempre ayudando a igual que Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojó.

\- Tienes razón, no parece estar funcionando Kiba-kun - dijo aprehensiva secándose el rostro, ella parpadeó cuando le entregó la toalla ahora mojada, el moreno tenía marcas de uñas en el rostro - ¿Otra vez te peleaste con tu hermana? - cuestionó ya que no era la primera vez que tenía esas marcas, los dos se peleaban mucho y había una razón para ello.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

\- Tch, está loca...no sé lo que **él** ve en ella - gruñó y Hinata lo miró melancólica.

Porque Kiba también estaba enamorado. Pero no era de Hinata, al igual que ella no estaba enamorada de él.

Los dos tenían algo en común. Un deseo prohibido.

\- ¿Él lo supo? - preguntó ya que sabía que era lo que sucedía ahí.

Kiba puso las manos en los bolsillos después de poner la toalla en donde correspondía.

\- ¿Quien se importa? - gruñó irritado y celoso.

Porque había todo un enredo amoroso.

Hinata suspiró.

Ella sonrió herida, al menos no tenían el problema de ella.

Un hermanito menor que cada vez se le hacía mas difícil querer ignorar, él no la dejaba fácil, con esas sus manias de provocar y terminar sus burlas con una sonrisa ladina, de llegar y tirarse sobre su regazo como si ella fuera su almohada personal, de tocar su pelo con una mirada perdida y hacer que ella se sonrojara sin que él lo supiera, de entrelazar sus dedos por la costumbre que tenían de niños cuando estaban solos y quería guiarla a alguna parte, de pedirle ayuda con tareas que ella estaba casi segura él lo sabía y quedaban horas en una habitación cerrada completamente a solas, ella trataba de escapar pero muchas veces él encontraba una forma de ganar, y lo peor es que...ella trató de salir con otros chicos como último recurso para poder escapar de esa sensación.

No funcionó.

Sasuke había fastidiado sus citas programadas cayendo misteriosamente enfermo justamente en esos días. Hinata nunca desconfió de que fuera mentira, sólo centrada en su hermanito y olvidando completamente que tenía "citas".

Hasta que se rindió de la idea y fue justamente cuando Kiba apareció para ayudarla. Ellos debían olvidarse y rendirse del deseo prohibido que sentían y por eso congeniaron y actuaban muy bien, nadie jamas sospechaba.

Ella sabía que Kiba jamas trataría de sobrepasarse con ella y era lo que lo hacía la persona perfecta.

Kiba parpadeó mirando hacia la puerta y curiosa siguió su mirada.

\- Al parecer un novio no te ayuda pero tu hermanito si que da miedo - dijo con una mueca ya que él mas que nadie conocía ese lado del menor.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Qué hacía su hermano ahí? ¿Ademas era su impresión o los chicos de secundaria estaban asustados de él? ¿Eso era fuego alrededor de él? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Sasuke apretaba los dientes hacia los mayores que temblaban aterrados en su lugar.

La voz de su hermana llamó su atención.

\- Sasuke-kun ¿qué haces aquí? - el moreno inmediatamente se calmó y volteó a verla.

\- Oye mocoso, tú si que resguardas a tu hermana - dijo Kiba sonriendo divertido creyendo completamente lo contrario a la relación que él llevaba con su propia hermana. Hinata esquivó la mirada, no le había dicho quien era la razón de sus sueños perdidos por las noches al tener la conciencia pesada por sus deseos impuros.

Sasuke lo fusiló con la mirada.

Ese era el idiota que desde hace mucho quería golpear.

Kiba rodeó con el brazo el hombro de Hinata, cosa que ella se había casi acostumbrado ya que el castaño era bastante invasivo en los espacios personales.

Sasuke se puso estático.

Lo odió.

No porque era sólo por sobreprotección a su hermana mayor, sino por algo mas que fuerte que eso.

Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que el perro no la merecía.

No quería verlos juntos, no quería saber que Kiba le sacaría las sonrisa que él quería sacar, que le quitaría esos hermosos sonrojos, que él adoraba quitar al ponerla nerviosa con algún tema,que Kiba tocaría libremente de la forma que él no podía, que Kiba la cuidaría cuando él podía muy bien hacer ese trabajo mejor que nadie, que él la besaría como él quería hacerlo cada vez que la veía sonreír y haría lo que él vio en sus sueños mas húmedos por no poder controlar sus hormonas juveniles, recordó la tableta de remedios que había encontrado en el cajón de su hermana.

¿Acaso ella pensaba _hacerlo_ con él?

Pensar que harían tal cosa lo cabreó, lo asqueó, lo enfureció.

Sin advertencia alguna Hinata vio cómo de pronto Sasuke prácticamente saltó sobre Kiba y lo envió al suelo.

Y mientras golpeaba al chico, que no había esperado tal movimiento, pensó en como lo odiaba porque le tenía envidia, si tan sólo él tuviera mas edad podría hacer las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza cada vez que su hermana estaba cerca, si él tuviera mas edad... ¡No! Ese no era el problema. Era porque era su maldito hermano, la misma sangre, los mismo padres, y ese chico tenía la suerte de no serlo, tenía la suerte de poder ser el novio de su hermana, tenía la jodida suerte de que si quería tocarla de una forma nada inocente él podría hacerlo libremente, y lo odió por eso.

Acababa de darse cuenta mientras lo golpeaba de que no lo odiaba porque era sobreprotector o porque tenía deseos lujuriosos con su hermana, no, no era tan simple como eso, se había enamorado de su hermana mayor, y por tan injusta vida que le puso toda la escuela primera y algunas mujeres de edad mas pervertidas tras él y lo hacía enamorase justamente de la unica a la cual jamas podría tocar, a la cual, jamas podría besar de verdad, abrazar con sentimientos correspondidos, jamas podría mas que desear o mas que manchar el colchón por ella, esa injusticia la descargó golpeando sin compasión al imbecil que sí podría hacerlo.

Ese maldito Inuzuka si podía y eso lo ponía tan furioso.

¡Maldita suerte tenía!

Hinata los vio alarmada, Kiba después de un tiempo fue obligado a defenderse pero no quería lastimar al menor, los chicos que estaban ahí ayudaron al castaño a sacar al descontrolado chico que por poco hizo que su rostro quedará irreconocible.

Sasuke jadeaba tratando de zafarse de los idiotas que lo sostenían aun mirando al chico que limpiaba su boca llena de sangre y le fruncía el ceño.

Pero aun después de haberlo golpeado y dejarlo lleno de heridas, era él quien se sentía humillado.

Era absurdamente humillante pensar que su hermana estaba atraída hacia ese perro cuando lo podía tener a él, que lo haría todo por ella, pero tenía que ser su hermano menor y ella jamas lo vería de otra forma, por que hacerlo era como a mucho Itachi le había dicho...Inmoral.

La vida le parecía tan injusta.

[...]

Su padre estaba furioso por tener que recibir una advertencia de su comportamiento, jamas había recibido tal cosa de Itachi y lo había dejado bien en claro a Sasuke ese hecho, prácticamente le refregó en la cara. Fugaku podía ser celoso ya que era de su hija quien estaban hablando pero él era un hombre meticuloso y inteligente, no mataría al chico a golpes sólo porque su hija se había enamorado de él, su hija lo odiaría si hiciera tal cosa y su esposa lo dejaría sin "entretenimento" por las noches durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero ese no era el mayor motivo, ¿qué diría la imprensa si tal cosa saliera a la luz? Escándalos era algo que Fugaku no permitía, para no manchar la imagen de las empresas Uchiha.

Su madre estaba decepcionada por su actuar, entendía que podía ser un hermano sobreprotector pero no entendía la necesidad de ir a tal extremo, ¿acaso Kiba se había sobrepasado y tocado de forma indevida a su hija?

Sasuke le daba todo igual, no le importaba el castigo que tendría que recibir, pero no había imaginado que su padre le diría que sería enviado al país del sonido para estudiar en una escuela privada donde tendría una educación casi militar.

Sería separado de su hermana pero no porque habían descubierto lo que él sentía, sino porque no sabían una mierda de lo que le sucedía a su hijo.

Salieron de la oficina del director y en completo silencio fueron a casa, donde Hinata los esperaba tan preocupada como Itachi por saber que le sucedería a Sasuke.

Ninguno de ellos habló sobre lo ocurrido.

Pero Hinata necesitaba saber ¿qué rayos le había pasado a su hermanito para haber actuado como una bestia salvaje?

\- Lo que hiciste estaba mal Sasuke, lo sabes ¿verdad? - dijo ella de brazos cruzados al entrar en la habitación de él donde hace horas se había encerrado.

El moreno siquiera la miró siguió sobre la cama de espalda a ella.

¡Dios! Enamorado...

...Maldita fuera la hora que le robó el primer beso.

\- No necesito a nadie mas sermoneando-me, para eso ya tengo a nuestros padres - escupió el moreno pero ella siguió ahí mirándolo sin entender su exagerado actuar, su amigo había salido demasiado herido.

La idea de que fuera por algo mas que simples celos de hermanos no le pasó por la cabeza, ¿a quien se le ocurriría el hecho de que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella?

Los hermanos simplemente no se amaban como un hombre a una mujer, no estaban hechos para eso.

\- Es enserio Sasuke-kun, explícame que sucedió - ella se acercó y le tomó el brazo para llamar su atención - No me ignores - suplicó haciendo que se volteara pero él le frunció el ceño y de tan sólo un movimiento la tomó desprevenida y la giró poniéndola bajó él sobre la cama.

\- ¿Yo ignorarte? Eres tú la que empezó a hacerlo, llegas mas tarde a casa y a veces ¡siquiera me miras hasta que yo llame tu atención! - acusó el menor y ella abrió los ojos como platos - Y ahora resulta que tienes un ¡maldito novio! ¿Desde cuando...¿desde cuando te enamoraste de él? - exigió saber frunciendo el ceño y transmitiendo una oscuridad profunda por sus ojos negros.

La peliazul seguía estática con el corazón en la boca, su mejillas habían adqueridos hermosos tonos escarlatas. El menor vio sus intenciones de apartarlo de sobre ella para poder huir.

\- Sa-Sasu... - fue interrumpida completamente cuando el moreno tomó sus brazos y los puso a la altura de su cabeza.

\- ¿Porqué él?- gruñó antes de besarla, no apenas un roce labios, roce de labios no eran suficientes hace mucho tiempo, necesitaba sentirla mas,quería besarla de verdad, quería probar su sabor y no se importaba con el hecho de que sus padres estaban en la casa aun, iban mandarlo lejos de cualquier forma.

~ ¿Porqué no podía ser yo? ~ era una pregunta que no pudo decir en voz alta.

Hinata estaba estática.

Su hermano estaba a horcadas sobre ella y la estaba... besando.

Ella dio señales de querer levantarse pero él sólo apretó mas sus muñecas contra el colchón y presionó sus labios mas fuertemente.

Hinata no sabía que hacer.

Su mente le gritaba que lo apartará, infelizmente su cuerpo pensaba otra cosa,

Los labios de él sabían a tentación.

Y es que uno no lo sabe, pero los labios de alguien no tienen el sabor de lo que la persona comió, sino de las ganas que tenían de besar tal persona, y si algo Sasuke tenía eran incontrolables deseos de besarla.

Sasuke sintió como sus muñecas antes tensas se aflojaban y sus labios se movían al compás de los de él.

Daría otra vez razón a su hermano mayor, el beso robado sabía mejor cuando la victima lo sabía y te correspondía.

La invadió con la lengua sólo por la curiosidad de saber si se sentiría mucho mejor de esa forma, no se equivocó, sabía estupendo

Encontró que era lo que sentía faltar.

Sin darse cuenta y completamente enfocados en el compás de sus lenguas, Sasuke ya dejaba de sostener sus muñecas y de pronto Hinata lo sintió bajo su camisa.

El contacto de su mano que paseaba en dirección a su seno la alarmó y la trajo a la realidad.

 **Slap.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

Su rostro había girado por el impacto de la mano de ella contra su mejilla.

Le había dado una cachetada.

Sorprendido por el repentino cambio la miró y vio como la gotículas se acumulaban en esos ojos perlas, el rostro sonrojado por el calor y la vergüenza, los labios temblando compulsivamente.

De un sólo movimiento lo tiró sobre la cama y salió de su habitación apresurada sin siquiera cerrar la puerta o voltear a verlo.

De cualquier forma sólo vería a una chico pasmado tirado sobre el colchón.

Sasuke miró sin entender al techo, lo había correspondido, por qué rayos lo había hecho si iba a rechazarlo de esa forma? Por un momento le había hecho creer que ella podría sentir lo mismo que él, Aunque fuera un poco.

~ Oh Dios...esto es humillante ~pensó y llevó el ante-brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

Se rindió de querer entender cualquier cosa.

Sólo sabía que el rechazo... dolía como el infierno.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser su hermana?

Hinata corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella, cayó en el suelo recostada sobre la puerta.

No podía asimilar lo que estba pasando.

¡Dios! ¿qué había hecho?

Era un niño.

No importa que tan maduro se viera o que tan loca la volviera, o que ya fuera considerado un adolescente.

Era sólo un chico y lo peor, era su hermano menor.

Había hecho una monstruosidad.

La familia es intocable, la familia se debe proteger, amar, pero no mancillar, los hermanos, los cuales también son nuestros amigos, confidentes, protectores son puramente prohibido.

Y ella...Ella no se dejaría tentar por el pecado.

No otra vez...pero...¿por qué su hermano había hecho aquello? Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensarlo, no podía siquiera considerarlo.

Pero le hería imaginar que fuera lo que le dijo Kurenai, apenas la fase de crecimiento.

Si Sasuke lo oyera seguramente diría "al carajo la fase de crecimiento" él estaba muy seguro de amar a quien le era prohibido hasta desear.

[...]

Una semana pasó sin que se hicieran contacto visual, siquiera se acercaron.

Ella lo estaba evitando aun mas ahora.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se había decidido.

Naruto lo miró incrédulo al oír su decisión.

\- ¿Te irás? ¿De que hablas bastardo? ¿Cómo que te irás? ¿y quien es ese Orochimaru? Oye, ni se te ocurra abandonarnos...Sakura-se pondría muy triste también si te escucha - el escándalo que crió hizo que Sasuke se molestará.

\- Ya cállate, aunque no lo quisiera tendría que hacerlo - contestó sin dejar de caminar y Naruto se quedó atrás por unos instantes.

El rubio volvió a alcanzarlo.

\- Podemos hablar con Mikoto-baa-san para que convenza a tu viejo y no te mandé...No te atrevas a dejarnos aquí Sasuke...- notó el como el moreno lo ignoraba, parecía muy decidido en cumplir lo que proponía, eso lo alarmó - ¡Oh! Vamos bastardo, somos un equipo, se supone terminaríamos la secundaria juntos y iríamos hasta a la misma universidad.

Sasuke se detuvo.

\- Qué lindo de tu parte planear todo eso, pero no me interesa - escupió sarcástico y el rubio frunció el ceño.

Lo golpeó y lo envió al suelo.

\- Déjate de tonterías Sasuke, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Desde hace días estas peor de lo que ya eres - dijo el rubio y el moreno lo miró desde el suelo completamente irritado.

\- Tú no lo entenderías - gritó y se levantó del suelo. Le devolvió el golpe.

\- ¡Siquiera tratas de explicarme! No asumas que no lo haría - otro golpe de parte del Uzumaki.

En esa calle desierta sólo se oían los golpes de los dos chicos que se peleaban sin razón aparente.

\- ¿Por qué rayos te importa lo que hago? ¡No es asunto tuyo perdedor! - otro golpe por parte del Uchiha.

\- Porque eres un bastardo pero eres mi amigo ¡dattebayo!

Los dos se dieron un golpe en la mejilla contraria al mismo tiempo.

Cayeron al suelo agotados mirando al cielo, jadeaban y estaban lleno de heridas y moretones, sus brazos estaban extendidos al lado de sus cuerpos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y Naruto sonrió brillantemente.

\- Eres un tarado - cerró los ojos aun sin dejar de sonreír - Necesitaba eso - dijo refiriéndose al hecho de descargar su frustración golpeando algo.

Naruto rió divertido aunque hacerlo hizo que su cuerpo doliera, ya lo conocía y sabía muy bien de lo que necesitaba.

\- Volverás ¿verdad? Si no lo haces ten por seguro que iré a por ti ¡dattebayo! - el pelinegro sabía que lo haría,

Naruto jamas retrocedía a las cosas que decía, eso lo hizo recordar a su hermana.

Frunció el ceño.

\- Dormiré en tu casa esta semana - declaró el Uchiha sin mas y Naruto no pudo refutar.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia:** _Lenguaje fuerte, lemon y ya saben Incesto_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Si ángeles pueden matar...¿porqué nosotros los demonios no podemos amar?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- ¿Te irás tu también? - preguntó la peliazul mirando al suelo y viendo como su hermano mayor empacaba las cosas dentro de una caja.

Itachi la miró de reojo, la ojiperla estaba cohibida sosteniendo el marco de la puerta sin mirarlo directamente, él suspiró y cerró la caja, se levantó del suelo de madera y caminó hasta ella.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió como le picó la cabeza como cuando lo hacía de niños.

\- No te pongas así imouto - la ojiperla alzó la mirada hacia el mayor que la miraba con una suave sonrisa - Ya tengo la edad suficiente para mudarme, es mas cerca de donde trabajo - explicó otra vez de forma comprensiva.

Miró al mayor y luego al suelo otra vez.

Fue el turno de abrir Itachi de abrir los ojos como platos cuando ella de pronto lo abrazó.

\- Promete que vendrás visitarnos nii-san - dijo llorando como una niña y temblando mientras lo rodeaba con la cabeza escondida en su pecho.

Él parpadeó y luego sonrió de suavemente, le sobó el pelo como si la consintiera, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo desde niños antes que Sasuke naciera.

\- Prometo venir de vez en cuando.

 **[...]**

 _Sasuke 15, Hinata 17, Itachi 21 años_

La misma rutina de siempre.

Levantarse ir al colegio, ayudar en los clubes, rechazar chicos, ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, hacer los deberes...etc...etc...etc.

Se sentía sola.

Desde pequeña Hinata siempre fue apegada a su hermano Itachi, él la protegía de muchas cosas, le enseñaba lo que un hermano mayor debería enseñar, la consolaba cuando ella lloraba pero a los pocos a medida que el tiempo pasaba él se fue distanciando mas y mas, ella habría sentido mucho su falta no fuera por alguien mas.

Su hermanito menor.

Desde que él nació Hinata sentía que nada era razón suficiente para llorar, era tan mono que sólo con verlo sonreír se olvidaba de todo lo malo que sucedía y quedaba jugando como una boba para hacerlo sonreír otra vez, no se cansaba de pensar lo tierno que era, obvio eso no significaba que ella jamas lloraba pero para eso tenía a su hermano mayor, antes que éste se alejará claro.

No le gustaba ver su llanto, le dolía y la entristecía, muchos llegaron a pensar que eran mellizos pero luego se daban cuenta de que no era así ya que no tenían la misma edad, pero aun así seguía siendo impresionante la sincronía de sus sentimientos.

Amaba como por la noche se acurrucaba en sus brazos y ella podía rodearlo completamente como si pudiera protegerlo de todo, esconderlo del mundo y hacerlo sólo de ella.

Le encantaba la forma en que sonreía, cuando la abrazaba, cuando se portaba como un niño mimado, cuando quería comportarse como un adulto, cuando se enfadaba con algo afuera de casa y venía hasta ella en completo silencio y sólo se quedaba ahí, sentado a su lado hasta que recuperaba la calma aunque ella no hiciera nada para calmarlo.

Adoraba conocerlo tan bien que podía diferenciar cuando estaba, confundido, enojado, feliz, emocionado, triste, furioso, etc, etc, cuando para los otros él apenas parecía mantenerse inmutable o sin expresión alguna, adoraba saber que ella era la única que podía conocerlo a fondo, la hacía sentir especial.

Podía pasar horas mirando embobada desde la sala como él se sentaba en el porche y quedaba concentrado observando el movimiento de los árboles, como si estuviera perdido en pensamientos profundos mientras el viento mecía su pelo de forma tan tranquila que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos y aprovechar la sensación.

Y ella no podía dejar de observarlo mientras estaba distraído, sumergido en sus propios raciocinios.

Y ahora ...era la única en esa casa.

Itachi se había mudado, ya era independiente y podía cuidarse solo desde los 13.

Sasuke...después de lo que sucedió aquel día pasó una semana en la casa de Naruto. Una tarde cuando ella volvió de la escuela le tiraron la bomba de que él se había ido a otro país a estudiar con un especialista en biología, la carrera que Hinata sabía que él deseaba seguir. Sus padres encontraron extraño el hecho de que ella no lo sabía y cuestionaron si se habían peleado a causa de lo que pasó con Kiba, cosa que ella no contestó y ellos asumieron que sí.

Hinata se tocó los labios recordando la sensación de sus labios, le dejaron un cosquilleo.

Era sólo un niño confundido.

De la misma forma que ella lo estuvo.

 _...y seguía estando._

Se negaba a admitir lo que algo muy en el fondo le gritaba, se negaba a escuchar algo que no fuera su razón que le decía que dejará de pensar en él...no estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Pero su mente le jugaba las peores pasadas cuando lo hacía recordar, lo hacía pensar, lo hacía imaginar que pasaría si ...no fuera sólo confusión y si algo mas profundo.

Hinata suspiró y oyó su celular sonando sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó el aparato.

Era Kiba, y tenía una buena noticia pero no para ella.

\- _No vas a creer lo que te diré Hinata... \- _ella esperó expectante, hace casi dos años venían "saliendo" y nadie sospechaba nada, actuaban bien, Kiba era invasivo y ella se había acostumbrado a eso, todos pensaban que ella era muy pudorosa como para besarlo en público y eso ayudaba, pero no se veían con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad, aunque no podía negar que lo habían intentado profundizar la relación, había intentado hacer, ja saben, pero obviamente no funcionó, ella no podía acercarse a otro chico de forma intima sin pensar en.. **.Sasuke** , y Kiba, bueno, a él no le atraían los cuerpos femeninos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kiba-kun? - preguntó curiosa por saber que era lo que lo tenía tan animado.

\- _No sé como te diré esto...yo...él... - _Hinata miró a su propio celular sin entender como si pudiera ver a Kiba - _¡_ _Me corresponde! -_ el sonido de su voz eufórica fue acompañado del ladrido animado de su perro.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

Debía sentirse feliz por él, y lo hizo pero parte de ella se sintió aun mas sola.

Ahora era la única que tenía un deseo que jamas podría siquiera pensar en realizar.

 **[...]**

Sasuke despertó otra vez sudado en su cama.

La imagen de su hermana no podía abandonarlo por mas lejos que estuviera. Soñaba con ella todas las noches, con la forma que gemía, con la forma que jadeaba, se ruborizaba, como sonreía. Soñaba con poseer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, besar sus labios, apretar sus senos, jugar con botón y hacer que se estremeciera bajo él.

Se había vuelto **loco** , **demente** y todo era culpa de ella.

¿Cuantas noches había pasado en claro imaginando poder tomarla?

¿Cuantas horas había pasado torturándose con la idea de que ella estaba entregando su cuerpo a alguien que no era él?

¿Cuantos minutos había pasado frente al celular pensando en llamarla o esperando que ella lo hiciera?

¿Cuantos segundos su mente se inundó con los recuerdos de ella?

Siempre lo atacaban hasta los recuerdos mas lejanos y Sasuke...él no sabía como defenderse.

 _*Flash Back, Sasuke 7 años*_

 _Las risas descontroladas de un niño en el suelo que se contorcía porque su malvada hermana no le daba descanso._

 _\- Ya...¡ya para nee-san! jajaja - suplicó el menor entrecortado tratando de escapar de las cosquillas que ésta le hacía._

 _La mayor sonreía sobre él divertida._

 _\- No hasta que aceptes - exigió la peliazul, Sasuke seguía contorciéndose en el suelo._

 _\- ¡Jamas! ...para...jaja - no aguantaba mas pero se negaba a perder y hacer lo que ella decía._

 _\- Ah ¿no? Bien - dijo y aumentó mas las cosquillas, el menor se puso boca abajo en el suelo y golpeó el suelo con el puño cerrado varias veces mientras movía los pies de arriba a abajo sin dejar de reír._

 _\- Está bien...está bien ¡me rindo! - dijo ya que sentía que sus ojos empezaban a acumular lágrimas de tanto que estaba riendo, sus pulmones suplicaban aire y su estómago dolía._

 _La mayor se detuvo y el moreno relajó el cuerpo agotado en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Hizo un puchero por haber perdido. Sus ojos negros se movieron de un lado a otro al ver que ella se había alejado lo suficiente para que él pudiera escapar._

 _Se levantó decidido a huir pero ella lo atrapó por la muñeca antes que hiciera cualquier movimiento._

 _\- No puedes descumplir tu palabra otouto - dijo sonriendo suavemente pero victoriosa. Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia el suelo._

 _Había perdido._

 _Se dejó llevar de la mano hasta el cuarto de Itachi para cumplir con su parte del trato._

 _Itachi que sacaba unas cosas de la caja que estaba en el suelo los observó entrar y sonrió de lado._

 _\- Lo convenciste - observó el mayor y Hinata asintió y soltó la mano del pequeño ya que sabía que no huiría, Sasuke cruzó los brazos y infló los cachetes._

 _Ella empezó a jugar con los dedos y intercaló la mirada entre Itachi y el suelo._

 _\- Etto...- ella murmuró cohibida y Itachi parpadeó, sonrió suavemente._

 _\- ¡Ah! Es verdad - dijo Itachi recordando y sacó la cajita de dulces que tenía en el bolsillo - Aquí están tus rollos de canela - dijo caminado hasta ella y entregándole lo que le prometió._

 _Hinata había sido sobornada con sus dulces favoritos con tal de convencer a su hermanito menor de que se vistiera de gato para la foto que tenían que enviar al primo Obito y el tío Madara. Porque si no fueran sus dulce favoritos jamas lo obligaría a hacer algo que no le quería. Sasuke frunció aun mas el ceño y resopló molesto por ser tratado como un objeto de cambio, miró de reojo a su hermana que tomaba con una sonrisa y unos ojos maravillados su dulce favorito._

 _Volteó el rosto y pisó el suelo inquieto, está bien, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar sólo porque ella parecía feliz._

 _Minutos después Sasuke estaba sobre el sofá aun con las orejas de gato y la cola de gato negro, de brazos cruzados y de ceño fruncido, la foto había sido tomada pero él aun se mostraba molesto._

 _\- ¿Aun estás enojado? - preguntó vacilante la peliazul sentándose al lado de él en el sofá._

 _\- Hmpf - él no la miró, para demostrar lo enojado que estaba. ¡Niño consentido!_

 _Hinata lo miró preocupada mientras jugaba con sus dedos sintiéndose culpable por haberlo cambiado por dulces, pero vamos, se veía adorable con ese disfraz. Sasuke ensanchó un poco los ojos cuando la sintió acariciar sus orejas de gato y luego acarició su pelo como si él fuera un gatito._

 _\- Otouto ~ - llamó ella para que la mirara, tenía que encontrar la manera de que la perdonará, el menor aun no volteaba a verla, ella frunció ligeramente el ceño pensando que quizás no la perdonaría - Sasuke-kun._

 _¡Vamos! no podía estar tan enojado._

 _La peliazul suspiró rendida, se levantó para dejarlo, quizás debía darle un tiempo ya se le pasaría._

 _\- ¿Eh? - ella parpadeó cuando lo sintió tomar su mano. Volteó a verlo confundida mientras él tomaba la mano de ella y la ponía sobre su cabeza otra vez, la movió en forma de caricias para que volvería mientras miraba al suelo para esconder el imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas, sus pies se movían inquietos._

 _Ella volvió a parpadear y luego rió divertida al notar que le estaba pidiendo que siguiera acariciándolo. Con una suave sonrisa ella volvió a sentarse y lo acostó sobre el sofá con la cabeza en su regazo y empezó a sobar su pelo hasta que él cerró los ojos y se calmó ronroneando complacido._

 _Está bien. Estaba perdonada._

 _Después de ese día acostarse sobre su regazo al llegar de un día estresante se volvió algo habitual, era su calmante personal y le encantaba sentir como sus dedos jugaban con su pelo mientras ella lo acariciaba y leía un libro._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Sasuke miró el techo, aunque su rostro permanecía impasible una gota resbaló su sien por la vergüenza de recordar aquel día, para él su hermana siempre ganaba aunque para ella parecía lo contrario. Era algo vergonzoso recordar el como si comportaba como un gato tranquilo y domesticado siempre que estaba con ella.

Y al parecer sólo con ella.

Lo intentó de todo, llamar a chicas, adultas, adolescentes mayores, salir con ellas, besarlas, llevarlas a la cama.

Nada funcionó, su hermana tenía el poder de aparecer en su mente y opacar cualquier encanto que pudiera tener hasta la mas caliente chica. Ninguna lograba siquiera excitarlo, descubrió que no podría mirar a nadie como la miraba a ella.

Para él todas las demás eran iguales de molestas, fastidiosas, escandalosas, materialistas, superficiales...hasta llegaba a asquearlo.

Se pegaban a él como chicle, se lanzaba a él como si dependieran de eso, le regalaban cosas como si eso fuera a hacer que las aceptara, coqueteaban con él como si eso fuera a llamar su atención, corrían tras él como si de alguna forma milagrosa él se voltearía y les diría ' mentí con mis palabras cortantes, sólo quería ocultar el hecho que te amo".

¡Por favor! Eran unas estúpidas.

Siquiera Sakura corría tras él de esa forma, descubrió que la pelirosa ahora estaba de novia con el tarado, al parecer después que él se fue finalmente se dio cuenta del chico que tenía al lado, se puso feliz por ellos pero también envidioso.

Ellos si podían tener de forma libre lo que deseaban.

Que bella era la vida para ellos.

-¡Idiotas! - quería maldecirlos aun mas por tener el privilegio de hacer lo que querían, de demostrar su amor sin limite alguno que nadie los tomaría como enfermos, pero estaba feliz por ellos.

Suspiró.

Nadie parecía sufrir de amor como él.

Nadie jamas sabría como sufría a los 8 cuando tenía noches no podía dormir con ella, sufría a los 9 cuando sus amigos la llevaban lejos, sufría a los 10 por que fue cuando despertó ese comezón en los labios que lo obligaban a desear los labios de ella, sufría a los 11 con tan sólo verla pasar con esos ojos lunas que mas parecía transmitir la calidez del sol, sufría a los 12 por ver como ella lo evitaba, como pasaba esperando que llegará a casa y ella fingía no notarlo, sufría a los 13 por culpa de la pubertad que hacía que empezara a sentir cosas que jamas había sentido y lo hacían sentirse sucio, sufrió a los 14 por estar lejos de ella, pasar noches en claro sin poder dormir, y cuando dormía soñaba con ella, y ahora a los 15 sufría con la necesidad tan siquiera de poder verla, admirar su cautivante belleza, oír su suave y dulce voz, sentir como acariciaba su pelo hasta hacerlo dormir como el gato mas satisfecho del mundo, perderse en su melódica risa y todas esas cosas que lo enamoraban desde niño sin que pudiera saberlo.

No importaba que tuviera que verla con un novio, haciendo lo que él no podía.

¿Podría alguna vez aunque sea creer en la ilusión de que un día la tendría para él?

No podía, le atormentaba sólo recordar la forma en que lo rechazo aquella vez. Era tan doloroso como tener algo atravesando su cuerpo,¿se sentirían las chicas que él rechazaba de esa forma?

Seguramente no, ellas al menos podían ilusionarse con que él las correspondería, y nadie las trataría de forma diferente por desearlo.

Pero Hinata era diferente, era su hermana.

Pero él la quería desesperadamente y no sólo en el ámbito sexual, era mas complejo que eso, no negaba que necesitaba tocar su piel, abrazarla, sentir su calor y su aroma, oír su voz, acariciar su sedoso pelo, pero tan sólo tenerla cerca estaría bien, desde que ella no se alejara aunque tuviera que soportar verla con el Inuzuka, porque estaba desesperado.

Eso de estar enamorado lo hacía sentir tan patético.

Para Sasuke...es amor es una mierda.

Obviamente porque su amor era platónico, y cuando demostró lo que sentía fue rechazado, quien sabe lo que pensaría su hermana de él, era obvio que por eso no lo llamaba, había de creer que era un enfermo total, aunque jamas llegó a comprender porque al principio lo había correspondido, lo suave de su piel cuando la tocó y el sabor y la sensación de su lengua conectándose con la de ella siempre lo hacía perderse y sólo con recordar eso se excitaba, pero después recordaba la cachetada que le había dado y se ponía irritado, frustrado, molesto consigo mismo por sentir el como le afectaba su rechazo.

Dolía como mil demonios atravesando tu cuerpo.

Su celular sonó sobre la mesa al lado de su cama, estaba en el dormitorio de la escuela, dos años ahí y ya había visto de las cosas mas siniestras y mas sorprendentes de la vida, pronto iniciaría la secundaria.

Tomó el aparato y se recostó otra vez sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué quieres perdedor? - preguntó ya que había dado el número de su actual telefono solamente al rubio, Itachi lo tenía de una forma milagrosa que había encontrado y Sakura sólo hablaba con él cuando estaba con Naruto entonces no necesitaba el número, sus padres apenas lo llamaban, aunque cuando su madre lo hacía pasaba horas en el celular oyendo listas de como cuidarse, comportarse, que hacer y que no, como alimentarse bien y esas cosas de madre...hace dos años no hablaba con ella pero aun recordaba su voz de forma perfecta

\- _PuesnovasacreerqueHinatashisouy... \- _Sasuke no entendió una "j" de lo que dijo, quizás porque no dijo ninguna "j".

\- ¿Qué? Habla bien¡tarado! - reprendió el moreno sentándose sobre la cama.

\- _Hinata shisou ¡ terminó con Kiba! ...¡Kiba le gustaba otra persona! - _Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, él imbecil tenía a su hermana como novia y se atrevió a traicionarla. Se levantó de golpe de la cama, completamente furioso, quizás debió haberle dado una paliza aun mayor _\- Antes que desees matarlo escucha, Hinata-shisou lo sabía - _Sasuke parpadeó.

~ ¿Qué? ~ el moreno quedó atónito ~ ¿Ella lo sabía? ~ se preguntó sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Cómo que los sabes? - cuestionó con el ceño fruncido hacia el rubio.

\- E _spera, déjame oír que están diciendo - _Sasuke entendió que se refería.

\- Estás espiándolos - acusó el moreno y el rubio rió apenado.

\- _Yo no diría espiándolos , yo estaba aquí primero en una cita con Sakura-chan, entonces ellos aparecieron y se sentaron cerca de los arbustos que están tras nosotros dos, ¡ Sakura-chan los está oyendo ahora! - a_hora Sasuke entendía porque estaba susurrando desde un principio.

\- _Naruto trae el celular acá - _el moreno oyó la voz de Sakura y luego el sonido del aparato siendo entregado y puesto entre las hojas de los arbustos.

\- ¿ _Estás realmente segura de que no estás enojada? - e_ra la voz del perro, Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó el puño, su mano temblaba con la necesidad de golpear algo - _Kiba-kun ya no tenía siquiera caso el seguir actuando, sólo lo hacíamos para que pudieras verlo embobado durante horas sin que nadie se diera cuenta \- _Sasuke sintió como su corazón empezaba a retumbar dentro de su pecho al oír después de tanto tiempo la voz de su hermana.

¡Dios! Sólo con oírla podía imaginar exactamente que expresión estaba poniendo o que tan fuerte era su rubor. Cómo había extrañado su voz.

Quiso golpearse la frente contra la pared mas cercana, era una completa maldición eso de estar enamorado.

Pero contuvo las ganas al tratar de seguir el curso de la conversación.

\- _Jeje lo siento de verdad, no sabes cuanto te agradezco el favor, aunque también me costó caro con los golpes que me dio tu hermano menor \- _la oyó reír apenada.

Cerró los ojos sin evitar la sonrisa no sólo por recordar lo bien que se había sentido golpear el rostro del Inuzuka, sino por lo bien que se oía esa risa por mas que fuera a través de un celular, frunció el ceño al oír Naruto y Sakura discutiendo en susurros a quien le tocaba oír que decían, estorbaban su ambiente.

\- ¿ _Lo extrañas verdad? - _Sasuke quedó completamente expectante de la respuesta pero ésta no vino - _Era por él, ¿no es así? ... \- _el moreno quiso saber de que hablaban exactamente - ¿ _Qué? yo no... \- _Sasuke podía ver como ella seguramente estaría moviendo las manos y negando algo de forma alarmada - _No trates de negarlo Hinata, soy tu mejor amigo...te conozco, aunque tú no lo dijeras ya sé de que se trataba ..._

Abrió los ojos como platos al oír la frase completa y como ella no había negado lo que dijo. Se quedó en silencio completo con el celular aun en manos mirando fijamente la blanca pared de su dormitorio.

\- _Oe bastardo ¿oíste eso? \- _la voz de Naruto aun en un susurro se notaba estupefacta -¿ _Lo has oído ...? \- _Sasuke no contestó por mas veces que repitió la pregunta hasta que lo oyó cansarse de preguntar.

La puerta se abrió.

\- Oe Sasuke Juugo preguntó si vas anotarte a algún club apenas comiencen las clases - el peliblanco entró por ella y caminó hasta el moreno de espaldas a él y sin camisa, frunció el ceño cuando no le respondió, estaba acostumbrado a su silencio o sus amenazas de muerte pero Sasuke no era de ignorar preguntas simples, se puso tras él y ladeó la cabeza para verlo,¿por qué estaba estático? - Oye¿Por qué sonríes como maníaco? hasta te pareces a mi cuando consigo una guitarra nueva para mi colección - dijo confundido en ver su sonrisa de lado.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

\- Dile a Juugo que este año no estudiaré aqui - dijo guardando el celular en el bolsillo y dando la espalda otra vez para buscar sus pertenecías - Al parecer es hora de volver a casa...tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver - la sonrisa de lado y la expresión que tenía demostraba que estaba a punto de hacer algo perverso.

Mas que nunca Sasuke adoró tener a esos escandalos y metiches amigos, si no fuera por eso no habría oído lo que acababa de oír.

"- S _e trataba de que te gustaba ese mocoso de Sasuke."_

Al diablo esas cursilerias de está bien si está con alguien mas con tan sólo le fuera permitido estar cerca de ella.

Su lado perverso pedía para salir a flote.

Un demonio acababa de nacer con el único objetivo de un ángel tentar hasta hacerla caer.

 **[...]**

 _3 semanas después._

Hinata se sacó los zapatos con una expresión agotada ahora que no tenía novio y la noticia de que su antiguo novio en realidad era homosexual se esparció como arena al viento los chicos no dejaban de acercarse a ella para "consolarla", pero ella estaba muy bien.

Bueno, no tan bien pero siempre hubo sólo un chico que la hizo sentir feliz por mas duro hubiera sido su día.

\- ¡Sasuke has crecido tanto! - Hinata oyó ese nombre y quedó estática en la puerta.

No. No podía ser verdad, corrió hasta la sala donde oía sonidos de risas.

Se detuvo en secó en la puerta, Fugaku y Mikoto estaban de frente a un alto moreno que le daba la espalda a ella. Hasta Itachi estaba ahí, sonriendo al lado del moreno.

Llevaba una camisa social blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, medio abierta en el torso y un pantalón jeans azul, las maletas estaban a su lado en el suelo.

\- Oh Hinata, mira quien ha vuelto - dijo animada la madre. El azabache quedó ansioso al oír su nombre.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta en cámara lenta y cruzó miradas con la peliazul.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Los demás sonreían ajenos a lo que sucedía por la mente entre esos dos, imaginando que ese brillo en los ojos de ambos era apenas por el rencuentro de familia.

Pero para ellos iban mas allá de eso.

Sasuke la analizó discretamente de pies a cabeza. No era como la recordaba.

Ella no estaba guapa...no era de aquellas que te hacen suspirar por su físico.

Era de las que te quitan el aliento. Era exactamente eso lo que Sasuke acababa de perder.

Su pelo estaba mas oscuro y parecía un manto nocturno, no había crecido mucho de altura pero sus senos,¡Oh Señor! Seguramente no podría cubrirlos completamente ni siquiera con las dos manos, ella había dejado de usar esas chamarra enorme y usaba una camisa sin mangas de color lilas que enmarcaba su cuerpo perfectamente, su piel nívea se veía tan perfecta para marcar durante horas, sus labios estaban mas rosados, llamativos y mas carnosos y hicieron que sus propios labios picaran con necesidad por correr hasta ella y besarla, sus ojos perlas se parecían aun mas la luna que siempre admiraba por la noche cuando no podía evitar recordarla.

¡Dios! Sentía vértigo, parecía que acababa de subir en una montaña rusa, esa sensación de que puedes morir si te arriesgas...pero aun así quieres hacerlo.

Le sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella que aun estática lo miraba en la puerta.

La abrazó y Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Tiempo sin verte nee-san... _te extrañe -_ susurró en su oído y Hinata se estremeció completamente.

El corazón le latía descompasado y sentía que las piernas le temblaban, amenazando con hacerla caer.

Él estaba ahí.

Sasuke había vuelto trayendo consigo todo el remolino de sentimientos que ella quería deshacerse.

¡Peor!

No eran las mismas sensaciones que tenía cuando Sasuke apenas tenía 10, 11,12, **13 años.**

Era mas alto que ella ahora, la camisa escolar medio abierta revelando parte de su torso le demostraba que había crecido con un pecaminoso cuerpo, el pelo había crecido y tenía mas flequillo, parecía aun mas tentador para sus manos acariciaren, su perfume era natural y era mas.. _varonil._

Sus ojos antes era hasta mas inocentes, ahora esos ojos negros electrizan con vívidos destellos, la atravesaban como espadas, eran fieros capaz de encender a las mas tórtolas niñas, como a ella por ejemplo, su piel era aun pálida pero ahora mas coloreada por los rayos de sol y suscitaban en ella un deseos que mas jamas pensó que tendría, deseos de morder y marcar.

Sasuke era..el provocador de un conjunto de desordenes mentales mas hermoso que vio en su vida.

Si antes las cosas le eran difíciles, ahora las cosas se pondrían... _imposibles._

Ella tratando de no enamorarse y él le sale con esa sonrisa, con esa mirada negra, con esa voz gruesa, pues Hinata no quería jugar ese juego, él era un tramposo.

-¿Qué sucede nee-san? - preguntó burlón en su oído y ella jadeó, a él le encantó ese sonido y imaginar que era él quien le estaba causando esa perdida de aliento -¿No me saludarás? - su lado perverso salía a flote con una hermosa sonrisa burlona que ella no pudo ver.

Ella se sonrojó totalmente avergonzada por haber estado completamente embobada, tragó grueso y salió de su trance, lentamente correspondió el abrazo con el corazón en la boca.

Nadie pudo ver el rubor imperceptible en la mejilla de Sasuke, no había mentido...

...La había extrañado.

Y aun que pensará que era delicioso esa sensación de los senos de ella pegados a su torso y de poder tocar su cuerpo y atraerla mas contra él, no ganaba contra la sensación de lo contento como si fuera un niño que le ponía abrazarla y estar rodeado por su calidez otra vez.

De verdad, había extrañado los abrazos de su hermana.

Después de eso pasaron hablando en la cocina sobre como fueron esos dos años, pero los mayores no notaron las miradas furtivas que los dos se daban al simultaneo pero sin querer, y por la emoción no notaron lo perdida que Hinata estaba en pensamientos y como no hablaba poco o nada durante la cena de celebración.

 **[...]**

 _Al día siguiente._

Hinata quedó estática en la puerta de la cocina, la mesa estaba servida en un desayuno reforzado. No, no era eso lo que la tenía estática.

Era el hecho de que su hermano estaba sin camisa tomando el té tranquilamente.

La miró de reojo.

\- ¿Qué?¿Tan raro es el que yo prepare el desayuno? Me ofendes nee-san - dijo divertido al ver que ella no apartaba la mirada de su torso expuesto.

Hinata fue traida a la realidad al oír su voz, esquivó la mirada con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

\- ¿Do-donde está todos? - cuestionó sin salir de la puerta de la cocina y mirando a todos lados excepto al chico que comía un onigiri en completa paz al contrario del completo caos que era el interior de Hinata.

\- Salieron - contestó sin mas explicaciones y sin mirarla. Miró al balcón de la cocina, sería un buen lugar para comer a su hermana, pero tendría que esperar un tiempo mas para eso, o quizás no tanto - Siéntate y desayuna nee-san - ordenó agarrando una taza y llevándola a la boca.

Hinata dudó, no era bueno para ella estar a solas con él.

Pero se sentó y trató de actuar lo mas normal posible para que no sospechará lo que sucedía en su mente.

¡Pero era imposible!

\- ¿Po-porqué no te pones una camisa otouto? - dijo esquivando la mirada del cuerpo expuesto de él mientras agarraba un pan como una manera de distraerse.

Sasuke sonrió por dentro pero por fuera siguió sin demostrar expresión alguna.

\- ¿Te pone incomoda? Nunca te había molestado - dijo tomando un sorbo de té, Hinata sintió sus labios temblaren.

Sí, la ponía incomoda.

\- No-no es eso... no deberías estar así frente a una chica..ya no eres un niño - dejó escapar alarmada mientras pasaba el dulce en su pan de forma eufórica.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

Por dentro no pudo evitar celebrar, se oía tan bien no ser considerado un niño por ella.

Podía ver como la ponía nerviosa, jamas se había importado hasta ahora en tener ojos de lujuria sobre él, pero ahora sí ansiaba el ver otra vez ese brillo de deseo que vio pasar por sus ojos.

\- Hn, eres mi hermana no veo el problema - dijo y llevó comida a la boca sin expresión alguna, Hinata se sobresaltó.

Tenía razón, eran hermanos, jamas se verían con otros ojos, pero ella recordaba bien la forma en que la besó antes de irse a otro país.

La ojiperla llevó las manos a sus labios recordando ese beso con una sensación de hormigueo, su mirada estaba perdida y no se dio cuenta de que el azabache no perdía ni un movimiento de ella.

Sasuke casi jadeó al verla llevar la mano a esos labios que deseaba besar... **otra vez.**

Se relamió los labios hambriento.

La ojiperla tomó el pan para llevarlo a la boca tratando de olvidar cualquier cosa referente a esa sensación.

\- ¿ _Te cojo? -_ la pregunta llegó en un susurro a los oídos de Hinata ella dejó el pan caer sobre el plato.

\- ¿Qué? - Lo miró alarmada y completamente ruborizada con la pregunta, Sasuke tenía una mano en el ojo frotando de forma que podía ser considerada tierna.

\- Que me pica un ojo - murmuró y ella quedó estática, por un momento había creído oír otra cosa.

Que la tierra la tragara, eso deseaba Hinata al haber pensado entender otra cosa nada inocente.

\- ¡Ah! - murmuró y bajó la miraba apenada poniendo las manos en su regazo y encogiéndose de la vergüenza.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se levantó de la mesa, fue hasta la cocina.

¡Sí! Esto era divertido.

\- _Te excito lo sé -_ ella abrió los ojos como platos y volteó alarmada y sonrojada hacia su hermano que agarraba una pava de té.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó pensando no haber oído bien, su corazón resonaba fuertemente, el rubor quemaba su piel. Él la miró de reojo aun de espaldas a ella, le señaló la pava.

\- ¿Tecito o café? - preguntó sin expresión y Hinata se ruborizó aun mas y esquivó la mirada - ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó volteando otra vez el rostro a la cocina para que no viera su sonrisa burlona. Ella ignoró el hecho de que su hermano había dicho "tecito" como si fuera un niño - Pareces dispersa - puntuó el moreno diabólico.

\- No-no...annoo, esoy bien... cre-creo que ya estoy satisfecha, me-me iré ahora a la escuela - dijo levantándose apresurada y corriendo hacia la puerta de la cocina, Sasuke la siguió con la mirada.

~ Tan tierna y devorable ~ pensó con una sonrisa de lado mientras se servía una taza de té

Le daban ganas de comerla completamente.

 **[...]**

Hinata no podía creer que olvidó ese detalle.

Su hermano empezaría a estudiar en la misma escuela que ella. Era su kohai, no tenía forma de escapar de él. Bueno al menos podía esquivarlo lo mas posible y fingir que no se encontraban porque la escuela era enorme, lo que era verdad.

Y no quería encontrarlo ni oír hablar de él por ahora pero al parecer sería imposible.

\- _Es tan caliente._

\- _Mira como deja abierta esa camisa, me dan ganas de devorarlo._

 _\- Creo que esa es la intención de él._

 _\- Es todo un bombón al igual que su hermano mayor._

Hinata jugaba con su dedos contra el pupitre, apoyando la cabeza en su mano y mirando hacia afuera muchos creían que ella estaba en completa paz.

Temari y Tenten se miraron extrañadas.

\- _Creo que deberíamos mostrarle la escuela ya que somos sus senpais_

La Sabuko y la castaña abrieron los ojos como platos al imaginar que enorme llamas crecían al rededor de la peliazul que jugaba aun mas con sus uñas contra la madera, parecía furiosa.

La clase de Hinata estaba en el tercer piso, mientras la de Sasuke en el primero, era horario de intervalo.

La peliazul miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño, la rubia juró haber visto venas saltando alrededor sus ahora no tan pacíficos ojos perlas.

En el patio un moreno rodeado de tres chicas que se lanzaron sobre él sin importarse su espacio personal caminaba sin darles atención, pero tampoco hacía esfuerzo por apartarlas.

Ella apretó el puño y luego parpadeó.

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada hacia otro lado. Ella parpadeó confundida la ver que la tres chicas que hablaban de su hermano ahora se acercaban a ella.

\- Eres la hermana mayor de Sasuke-kun ¿verdad? Crees que podrías ayudarnos a llegar hasta él hermana - Hinata contuvo las ganas de arquear la ceja al oír que la llamaban "hermana".

Ella jamas sería cuñada de ninguna ella, no quería estar relacionada con esas **idiotas.**

\- Lo siento - dijo inclinando la cabeza en modo de disculpa y luego les sonrió, Temari y Tenten se asustaron, esa sonrisa era helada - A **mi** otouto no le gusta las carnivoras - contestó amablemente.

Las tres chicas parpadearon frente a ella. Temari y Tenten quedaron boquiabiertas, las había acabado de llamar zorras a la manera Hinata, o sea de forma educada.

\- ¿Ehh? Tendremos que dejar la carne entonces - se quejó la morena.

\- No importa, todo sea por ese Adonis, no me importa ser vegetariana - acompañó la otra.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

\- Tch... - chasqueó la lengua y esquivó la mirada.

Temari y Tenten se petrificaron. ¿Quien era esa chica y que habían hecho con Hinata?

Temari buscó a Kiba con la mirada para que le explicará que sucedía con Hinata ya que él castaño era el que la conoció mejor que nadie.

Las dos amigas de Hinata sabían desde un principio que era un noviazgo falso el de Kiba y Hinata,¡Por favor! para ellas era obvio el que se veían sólo como amigos, pero no entendían porque fingían, hasta que le soltaron la bomba de que a Kiba le gusta Shino desde la infancia, que a su vez estaba de pareja con la hermana mayor Hana Inuzuka. Entonces pensaron comprender, infelizmente no comprendían ahora que sucedía con la peliazul, jamas la habían visto enojada.

En el patio Sasuke ignoraba las chicas que se pegaban a sus brazos, siquiera mostraba reconocimiento de su presencia. El moreno se acercó con las manos en lo bolsillos y la expresión impasible al rubio y a la pelirosa que estaban sentados en un banco.

Sakura suspiró agotada al recordar como de idiota se veía haciendo lo mismo que esa chicas, pero al menos ella era mas inteligente que ellas. la pelirosa se levantó y con un aura negra y una sonrisa sádica espantó a las chicas que la miraron asustadas y luego salieron corriendo.

Sasuke agradeció eso internamente y Naruto se levantó y rodeó a su amigo por el hombro.

\- Finalmente volviste Teme... El equipo está completo otra vez, sabía que volverías ¡dattebayo! - celebró el rubio sonriendo brillantemente.

Sasuke apenas asintió.

\- Hn.

Sakura se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa suave.

\- Es bueno que hayas vuelto Sasuke-kun ...- dijo y el moreno parpadeó al sentir que tenía algo mas que decir - Pero...has venido por ella¿verdad? - cuestionó con el ceño fruncido cambiando completamente su anterior expresión y Naruto se alejó de él lentamente y hizo lo mismo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, era obvio que había venido por ella, y era obvio para sus amigos lo que sucedía hay.

Eran dos hermanos que se querían de una manera no aceptada.

El moreno iba a hablar que no le importaba que pensaran y no estaba interesado en oír el como eso era asqueroso o prohibido pero no fue necesario.

\- Era mas que obvio que fue por ella que te fuiste Teme lo tenías escrito en toda tu cara dattebayo - dijo volviendo a sonreír el rubio.

Sakura sonrió y asintió varias veces.

\- Hn, Hn ...

\- Sólo faltaba que usará un cartel de ''Yo amo a mi hermana, ella es la mejor'' _'tteba_ \- el rubio empezó a reír y Sasuke sintió un tic en su frente.

Se estaba burlando de él.

\- Era tan gracioso cuando se ponía celoso, parecía que se estaba quemando - el rubio empezó a reír aun mas junto a su novia.

Sasuke lo había decidido. Los mataría a ambos. Sólo tenía que saber donde enterrar los cuerpos para no levantar sospechas.

Sakura dejó de reír y se frotó los brazos erizados.

\- Hinata no se quedaba atrás, una vez casi me mató con la mirada, me dieron escalofríos por una semana entera, sólo porque nos encontró a punto de besarnos - confesó la pelirosa temblando.

Naruto rió y se detuvo de pronto.

\- Espera...¿qué - el rubio frunció el ceño y hizo puchero, se puso celoso, cruzó sus brazos y volteó el rostro, ya no quería jugar ese juego.

Sakura le acarició el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

\- Naruto ya sabes que tu eres el tu eres el único cabeza hueca que amo - dijo sonriendo maternal y el rubio la miró de reojo y luego lentamente fue abriendo una sonrisa resignada.

Sasuke quiso vomitar.

El azabache vio que se habían olvidado de él y iban a ponerse cariñositos. El rubio que estaba preparado para besarla fue pateado lejos por el asqueado Uchiha.

Sakura parpadeó y Naruto se alzó del suelo irritado.

\- Oe Teme sólo porque no puedes besar a Hinata-shishou frente a los demás, no molestes a los que ...- fue interrumpido por la mirada de advertencia de Sasuke, el rubio tragó grueso y juró que sus ojos estaban rojos.

\- ¿Quieres morir dobe? - cuestionó y Naruto sonrió listo para cualquier reto. Sakura se pegó la frente.

Los dos se enfrentaron con la mirada.

\- Oigan chicos, no es momento para eso hay algo mas importante - recordó la Haruno y los dos chicos la miraron.

Naruto y Sakura lo encararon serios.

\- Sabes que no será permitido y que si alguien los descubre seguramente te obligarán a decirle adiós para siempre,¿verdad? -Sasuke vio a Naruto por primera vez serio, al parecer había madurado bastante.

\- Tch...no necesito que me lo recuerde - gruñó frustrado.

Sasuke ensanchó ligeramente los ojos cuando ellos lo rodearon de cada lado.

\- No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos si eso llega a ocurrir, me dijiste que estudiaste con mi prima en el país del sonido, seguramente pueda encontrar un lugar para ustedes allá...pero aun así es mejor que no sean descubiertos ¡dattebayo! - declaró apoyándolo el rubio.

\- Chicos ustedes ...- Sasuke quedó ligeramente impresionado. Ellos...estaban de su lado, realmente no se importaban el hecho de que estaba enamorado de alguien al cual los demás no verían como normal.

Sakura le sonrió resignada.

\- Uno no elige de quien enamorarse ¿verdad? - el moreno vio que la pelirosa también había madurado en eso dos años - Mírame a mi..me enamore de un cabeza hueca - dijo sonriendo brillantemente. Naruto lloriqueó.

\- Oe Sakura-chaaan - se quejó el Uzumaki.

\- Es algo muy diferente - recordó el moreno de brazos cruzados.

\- De cualquier forma te apoyaremos...para eso estamos dattebayo, aunque toda una nación estuviera en contra tuyo nosotros lo estaríamos - aseguró y la pelirosa asintió en concordancia.

Sasuke los encaró por unos segundos sin decir nada.

\- Tch..- suspiró cerrando los ojos y sonriendo resignado - Par de exagerados idiotas - dijo y los dos supieron que esa era su forma de decir gracias.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron.

\- ¿Viste eso Sakura-chan? - cuestionó estático el rubio, la pelirosa asintió igual de estática - El Teme sonrió por primera vez.

\- No lo puedo creer - dijeron como si hubieran visto la cosa mas impresionante e imposible del mundo.

Sasuke sintió un tic contrayendo su ojo derecho.

Olvida la sensación de felicidad por tener esos idiotas como amigos.

Los mataría.

Los dos ajenos a sus pensamientos mortales lo abrazaron entusiasmados, al parecer Sasuke también tenía un lado humano.

Sasuke suspiró y sonrió resignado mas una vez, luego sonrió de lado y miró a la hacia arriba, parpadeó al notar a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, como la localizó tan rápido, ¿quien sabe? pero que sonrió de lado por perverso, sí lo hizo.

El juego para Sasuke, apenas estaba comenzando.

La haría caer en la tentación.

 **[...]**

 _Dos días después._

La puerta de la oscura habitación se abrió, y tan pronto la persona entró la puerta se cerró sin hacer ningún ruído.

La ventana estaba abierta y la cortina balanceaba por la brisa fría que entraba desde afuera, la luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba el rostro delicado de la chica que dormía.

El moreno se acercó y se sintió nostálgico, recordando como hacía mucho eso cuando era niño.

La sabana que la cubría con delicadeza fue jalada deslizando por sus brazos y piernas desnudas de forma suave, la ojiperla tembló ligeramente por el contacto de su piel con el viento gélido ya que apenas llevaba un camisón de fino tejido color lilas.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado y relamió sus labios como si fuera un depredador viendo un jugoso y apetitoso trozo de carne.

Se subió a la cama poniéndose sobre ella y la observó por unos segundos antes de empezar a bajar.

- _Sasuke ~_ \- el moreno se paralizó, se detuvo cuando la vio retorcerse frotando una pierna con la otra. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no sólo estaba soñando con él sino que no era un sueño inocente, su piel se veía con rastros de sudor ahora que lo notaba y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

Él sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué sucede? - la voz del pelinegro hizo que Hinata abriera los ojos de golpe. Ella sintió el aliento rozando la piel desnuda de su pierna, se alarmó y trató de alejarse pero el moreno sostuvo sus piernas, su toque la estremeció por completo -¿Estás teniendo sueños calientes con tu hermanito, nee-san? - preguntó con una sonrisa de lado antes afastar sus piernas una de la otra exponiendo su intimidad cubierta por la braga, mordió la parte interna de su muslo.

 _\- Aaah_ \- la ojiperla no pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa y placer al sentir como si recibiera una fuerte sacudida eléctrica, tuvo que llevar la mano a la boca y morder el dorso de su mano para ahogar el grito.

\- _Shhh, nee-san te van a oír_ \- su voz se notaba divertida, lo dijo tan cerca de su entrepierna que Hinata no pudo contener el jadeo.

¿Oír? Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, era él quien había entrado en su habitación,¿por qué era ella que tenía que guardar silencio?

\- Sasuke, ¿Qué haces? Detente - dijo otra vez tratando de alejarse. Gran error Hinata.- _Aah ~_ \- ella cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda cuando el moreno la acercó mas a su boca de forma brusca y su lengua pasó entre su vagina y su muslo, ella trató de cerrar las piernas, eso sólo hizo que él presionara mas su lengua peligrosamente cerca de su intimidad.

El Uchiha inhaló su aroma con satisfacción, un perfume magnifico podía decir.

Hinata jadeó al sentir los dientes de Sasuke en su ropa interior, se la estaba sacando con la boca.

¿Qué trataba de hacer?¿Matarla?

Le arrancó la prenda y ella casi dio un grito de sorpresa.

O su hambre por ella era voraz, o su prenda en verdad que era de un tejido muy fino y frágil pero Hinata en verdad no tomó nota de eso por que algo nubló por completo su raciocinio.

\- Empapada - él seguía susurrando pero Hinata podía entender demasiado bien en el silencio de esa alcoba lo que su hermano decía, y podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz - Sí, estabas teniendo sueños calientes después de todo - ella se retorcía pero no podía alejarse, su hermano la estaba torturando con la lengua alrededor de su intimidad pero nunca paseando por el local que suplicaba atención - Quizás tenga que ayudarte con eso, fue mi culpa después de todo - dijo un poco mas fuerte y la ojiperla sintió que se burlaba de ella.

\- Sasuke no...- Hinata perdió la cordura, su cuerpo se arqueó y sus ojos perlas voltearon hacia arriba mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios se separaron y sus piernas se debilitaron y todo porque su hermano por fin había pasado la mojada lengua lambiendo todo los jugos de su vagina, soltó un grito ahogado conteniendo fuertemente las ganas de gritar mas alto, la había tomado por completo.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando él empezó a saborearla completamente, sus pliegues habían sido separados para poder introducirse adentro y cuanto la invadió se vio forzada a apretar el colchón hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron aun mas blancos de lo que ya eran, mordió el dorso de su otra mano hasta que la sangre no pudo circular con normalidad en esa zona.

Si fuera la secuencia de su sueño, era muy vivido y demasiado placentero.

- _Oh ~ ¡No! ...Dios Sasuke..de-detente ya_ \- susurró mientras su cuerpo temblaba y él jugaba con la lengua en su interior, ignorando sus suplicas el moreno continuó ya que el cuerpo de ella se movía de forma contradictoria a lo que decía, en una señal de que necesitaba mas.

La boca de la ojiperla decía lo que su raciocinio gritaba y lo su cuerpo negaba oír.

El azabache la sostenía de las piernas atrayendo cada vez mas su intimidad hacia él para poder saborear cada rincón de su ser, cada gota de su miel.

Dejó de centrarse en su interior y paseó por su parte externa, como si tratará de memorizar cada detalle de su vagina.

Hinata se rindió completamente a él cuando lo sintió en su botón, provocando, torturando, jugando, succionando, robando su alma con tan sólo usar la boca.

\- _Sasuke...-_ el oír su nombre y sentir la mano temblorosa en su pelo incentivando que siguiera y impidiendo que parará sólo lo incitó mas e hizo que él gruñera hambriento contra su clítoris y siguiera con el trabajo de enloquecerla, apretando las piernas y atrayendo su intimidad empapada contra él.

Sabía delicioso, mejor de lo que podía imaginarse en sus mas ardientes fantasias.

La chupó con tanta voluntad como si se estuviera alimentándose para vivir, la succionó sin darle descanso hasta que las paredes internas de ella empezaron a contraer, las piernas femeninas se tensaron y la mano de ella presionó aun mas en su pelo negro.

\- _Nhaa ~ -_ la ojiperla mordió su propia mano mientras ahogaba su gemido al sentir como se corría dentro de la boca de él, que gustoso tomaba todo.

Hinata sintió como todo su cuerpo relajaba y caía agotado en el colchón, ella jadeaba y su piel sudaba aunque la brisa que entraba a su cuarto fuera fría.

Sasuke abandonó el local entre sus piernas y relamió sus labios observando satisfecho como había dejado a su hermana delirando sobre la cama.

Hinata cerró los ojos por breves instantes.

De donde sacó las fuerzas Sasuke no tenía idea pero que ella se levantó de pronto y le dio otra vez una fuerte cachetada, la cachetada había resonado por toda la alcoba mas fuerte que lo gemidos que le había regalado segundos antes.

Se quedó ahí estático mientras ella salía de la habitación golpeando la puerta y se dirigía a la habitación que le pertenecía a él. Si sus padres oyeron o no, no lo demostraron.

Sasuke llevó una mano a la mejilla, luego frunció el ceño irritado.

¡No podía ser!

Sasuke golpeó con el puño cerrado la cama.

Otra vez ella huía.

Otra vez ella se negaba admitir que también estaba atraída hacia él. Joder, la había oído gemir su nombre entre sueños hace tan sólo minutos atrás.

Ella también lo sentía, también tenía ese deseo prohibido.

\- ¡Maldita seas Hinata! - gruñó cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo mientras apretaba las sabanas del colchón donde segundos antes su hermana gemía su nombre.

Él estaba decidido a hacerla caer, como él había caído.

No caería solo.

No importaba como; la tentaria hasta que se rindiera.

 **[...]**

 **Era un demonio.**

Hinata se negó a mirarlo en toda la semana pero él paseaba frente a ella como si nada hubiera ocurrido, con ese torso desnudo y enmarcado, con su largo cuello tan expuesto, con su rostro siempre imperturbable excepto cuando ella dejaba escapar miradas hacia su cuerpo y Sasuke lo notaba y sonreía de lado de forma burlona.

Y ahora la estaba torturando en la mesa, durante el desayuno, con sus padres ahí.

Si se levantaba sospecharían, pero si no dejaba de sonrojarse tanto también lo haría.

Simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de ese rostro que le sonreía perverso, con una mirada de hambre y lamía el dulce del pan de forma completamente sugestiva, sin dejar de analizar sus reacciones.

Hinata sintió que su núcleo palpitó y sus bragas humedecieron al recordar que de la misma forma de lamía ese dulce la había saboreado de adentro a afuera.

El rubor se extendió por toda su piel, el calor llegó hasta su intimidad y ella frotó sus piernas una con la otra, jadeaba ligeramente y una gota de sudor escurría por cuello.

Necesitaba escapar, pero esos ojos oscuros la tenían hechizada, atrapada, cautivada y no sabía como huir de esa sensación.

Pero debía hacerlo. Era lo correcto.

\- Okaa-san iré mas temprano hoy - dijo sonriendo forzada hacia su madre la peliazul y levantándose de golpe de la mesa, tomó su mochila de la silla bajo la mirada extrañada de sus padres.

\- ¿No terminarás de comer? - cuestionó Mikoto, Hinata no miraba hacia la mesa.

\- Estoy bien, tengo que ir llegar mas temprano, Ittekimasu* - dijo y huyó por la puerta de la cocina.

Los adultos se encogieron de hombros y Sasuke sonrió de lado mirando su espalda, bajó la mirada a las piernas expuestas por la corta falda mientras ella salía literalmente corriendo.

El moreno mordió el pan.

\- Kaa-san...tengo algo para ustedes - dijo el moreno y los adultos parpadearon - Es un regalo.

 **[...]**

La peliazul suspiró al fallar el tiro con su arco otra vez.

-¿Hinata estás bien? Te noto algo distraída - dijo la rubia acercándose a ella, Hinata se sobresaltó al no haberla notado antes.

Sacudió la caebza y alzó otra vez el arco posicionando una flecha para tirar otra vez.

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes Temari-chan - dijo tratando de parecer concentrada.

Temari arqueó la ceja, puso la mano en el arco de la peliazul que parpadeó confundida.

\- Es mejor si lo dejas por hoy, ve a casa a descansa - ordenó pero la ojiperla pareció alarmarse.

\- Dije que estoy bien Temari - dijo apresurada y la rubia frunció el ceño.

Hinata no podía volver a casa, no aun, quería retrasar mas su llegada para no tener que verlo con aquella sonrisa que la hacía estremecer, ya había pasado el día haciendo actividades variadas para estar muy ocupada y así evitar encontrarse con su hermanito por la escuela.

Temari le dio una mirada de advertencia y Hinata bajó la cabeza y el arco de forma resignada.

La peliazul suspiró.

 **[...]**

Mikoto estaba emocionada. Sasuke había llegado mas temprano de las clases y los veía divertido.

\- ¿Porque los guardaste hasta ahora? - preguntó el mayor a su hijo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- Están cerca de su cumpleaños de casamiento ¿verdad? Me pareció conveniente - dijo sin mas el moreno viendo como su madre empacaba ropa en su maleta sobre la cama.

Fugaku lo miró de reojo con los brazos cruzados, el menor tenía las manos en los bolsillos y sonreía divertido por su madre.

Fugaku suspiró sonriendo resignado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió que el mayor le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Gracias hijo - dijo y Sasuke lo miró sin expresión, la mejilla izquierda del menor se tiñó de un rosa pálido y él asintió antes de retirarse.

Mikoto sonreía entusiasmada, ya lo había llenado de besos cuando Sasuke les entregó dos pasajes hacía un Onsen* durantes una semana, por fin vacaciones para los adultos.

Sasuke se retiró a su cuarto con una sonrisa satisfecha.

No permitiría que nada fallará en su plan.

 **[...]**

Hinata llegó exhausta por la noche por todo el estrés mental.

Se había cambiado lo mas lento posible y había venido caminando lo mas despacio que podía, estar perdida en pensamientos tan bien ayudaba.

Ella suspiró quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

\- Tadaima - dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros y caminó por la casa a oscuras, estaba tan distraída que siquiera se dio cuenta de eso.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin encender la luz o importarse en quitar su uniforme de clases caminó de cabeza gacha hacia su cama, dejó la mochila caer al suelo sin importarse realmente.

Se detuvo en seco.

Su hermano estaba boca abajo durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su cama, la sabana le llegaba hasta la cintura y ella podía ver su larga espalda desnuda.

El pelo negro estaba esparcido sobre la blanca almohada y sus largas pestañas oscuras contrastaban con el resto de su piel pálida.

Una visión digna de los mas eróticos sueños de una doncella.

Ella quedó hay estática, mirándolo embobada.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron lentamente y ella se sobresaltó.

-¡Ah! Creo que entré a la habitación equivocada - dijo queriendo escapar de esa situación embarazosa, no podía ser que se había quedado como idiota mirando a su hermano dormir, que pervertida se sentía, pensaba haber estado tan distraída que entró a la habitación de su hermano, dio la vuelta para retirarse pero la mano del moreno la detuvo.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Giró la cabeza para verlo.

Sasuke le sonrió imperceptible, deslizó la mano de la muñeca hasta tomar la mano de Hinata que aturdida miraba al moreno sentado sobre la cama, sin prenda alguna a parte de su ropa interior.

Ella quedó boquiabierta.

\- Hey...Come here nee-san - dijo ladeando la cabeza haciendo que su pelo pendiera hacia un lado - Es tu habitación después de todo.

¡No! No se había equivocado, esa era su habitación.

1º - ¿Qué hacía hay su hermano?

2º - ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en su cama?

3º - ¿Por qué rayos estaba sin ropa?

\- ¿Que haces en mi habitación Sasuke? - dijo tratando de alejarse de su agarre, no presentía nada bueno, esto estaba mal, si seguía así no podría pensar correctamente.

~ ¡Hermanos! ~ se recordó la peliazul mentalmente.

\- Creí que quizás podríamos dormir juntos como cuando eramos niños - dijo inocente pero se notaba lo sugestivo de su voz.

Hinata jadeó y esquivó la mirada.

\- No somos mas niños...vete a tu habitación otouto - dijo y logró soltarse de su agarre.

Sasuke no se inmutó apenas tomó su muñeca otra vez y la tiró sobre la cama, se puso sobre ella.

Hinata lo miró impresionada con el corazón en la boca. Quedó completamente sonrojada, el moreno estaba semi-desnudo sobre ella.

Santo Cielos, ¿Qué pretendía?¿Darle un ataque al corazón?

\- ¡Sasuke! - advirtió la ojiperla esquivando la mirada - Suéltame - dijo tratando de salir de bajo de él, que la sostenía por las muñecas a horcadas sobre ella.

\- No quiero - dijo y se acercó a su cuello, Hinata cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento rozando su piel.

¡Oh No!...esto era peligroso.

Muy peligroso para ella.

Sasuke estaba caminando por un terreno muy peligroso y no lo sabía aun, pero tampoco parecía importarse.

La mordió delicadamente y ella sintió la lengua de él presionando junto a sus dientes.

\- Ahh ~ ¡De-detente! - dijo pero fue ignorada cuando la mordió mas fuerte como si tratará de marcarla, Hinata sintió electricidad recorriendo su cuello hasta la punta de los pies - E-espera...para - dijo jadeando sintiendo como se debilitaba, Sasuke empezó a descender -¡Sasuke! - prácticamente gritó al sentir la rodilla de él entre sus piernas presionando su centro mientras acababa de morder con fuerza su seno con la boca por sobre la ropa.

Con las fuerzas que tenía lo empujó de sobre ella cuando lo sintió relajar el agarre, la ojiperla se sentó sobre la cama.

\- Somos hermanos Sasuke...¡esto no está bien! Ya vete a tu habitación de una vez - las palabras que ella misma decía la cortaban por dentro, las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Ella se puso contra el respaldo de la cama y señaló la puerta, tratando de no ver el cuerpo casi desnudo de su hermanito.

Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Exacto soy tu hermanito...deberías enseñarme cosas y no tratarme mal - se quejó como un niño mimado, pero muy travieso y astuto, el moreno se acercó como un felino y se puso a horcadas sobre ella, Hinata estaba demasiado hechizada en sus ojos como para poder moverse, parpadeó al salir del trance y amenazó con fugarse de una buena vez de esa habitación y acabar con todo eso, si él no se iba, ella lo haría, no podía hacer eso que deseaban, no podía cometer ese pecado, él la retuvo impidiendo cualquier escape y peor aun cuando llevó la mano a su braga, Hinata jadeó.

-¡No!¡Sasuke! - dijo y se estremeció al sentirlo mover su dedo, trató de apartarlo poniendo las manos en su hombros, se estaba resistiendo en vano.

En realidad no se estaba resistiendo tanto como debería, en el fondo era exactamente lo que ella quería, que él la tocará pero...no le era permitido tal cosa al llevar la misma sangre que él.

Sasuke la miraba sin expresión en ese bello rostro, ignorando lo que su boca decía y centrándose en lo que su cuerpo demostraba.

\- Por ejemplo deberías explicarme nee-san... ¿qué es esto? - preguntó adentrándose a su húmeda prenda, sus ojos negros ojos estaban ofuscados con tan sólo verla tan cerca de él, la falda de ella quedó doblada en su cintura, él empezó a explorar su clítoris fingiendo no saber de que se trataba cuando tan sólo hace unos días la había succionado justo en ese lugar.

\- Sa-Sasuke, ¡no toques ahí! - chilló la ojiperla que tenía las manos en los hombros de éste, tratando de apartarlo ya que estaba con el rostro a apenas centímetros de su rostro - Ah~ - ella se estremeció cuando él no cumplió su orden y totalmente al contrario siguió jugando con su botón mientras analizaba su rostro, los ojos perlas se mantenían abiertos con dificultad, su boca aunque tratará de cerrarla, quedaba entreabierta y por ella finos gemidos escapaban, su rostro estaba ruborizado y finas camadas de sudor escurría por su cuello y por su frente, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras sus piernas perdían todas sus fuerzas, trató de cerrarlas pero él se lo impidió poniendo su propia pierna entre las de ella.

\- Esto... ¿es por mi? - preguntó cuando llevó dos dedos a su entrada completamente empapada, el fluido de ella dejó un pequeño rastro cuando los metió y luego sacó los dedos, que quedaron con ese brillante rastro de su miel, los llevó a la boca de una forma lenta, Hinata vio como él pasaba la lengua por la punta de los dedos empapados saboreando su liquido, fue tan... _lascivo y excitante_ \- En todas partes sabes..Delicioso - dijo acercándose a su oído para luego morder y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja - Estás excitada por mi - dijo con suficiencia y extremadamente satisfecho el pelinegro - Admítelo estás excitada por tu otouto, nee-san.

\- No-no es así...Muévete...Apresúrate y sal de encima mio Sa-Sasuke - ordenó con las fuerzas que tenía, no podían hacer eso, tenía que sacarlo de una vez y explicarle como un buen ejemplo de hermana mayor, que esa no era la clase de relación que debían llevar dos hermanos. Él mordisqueo mas su oreja.

Su hermano menor **era un demonio.**

Él volvió a ignorarla, con los dedos hizo a un lado la braga de ella y acarició su mojada entrada, bañando sus dedos en su fluido otra vezy llevando la mano libre por dentro de su camisa, poniendo en llamas el camino por donde pasaba, ella lo sintió dentro de su sostén. Como Sasuke estuvo loco por tocar esos senos que pedían a gritos ser devorados, de la misma forma que estaba loco por oírla gemir otra vez.

\- ¿Quieres que los meta? - preguntó ronco en su oreja mientras la oía jadear de forma irregular, ella se mordió el labio inferior y él introdujo sólo unos centímetros sumergiendo sus dedos sólo lo suficiente para torturarla - ¿Quieres que sea yo el que te complazca...nee-san? - ronroneó provocando que los pelos de Hinata se erizaran - Quiero hacerte mía - confesó llevando su mano libre al pecho por bajo la camisa de ella. Hinata se estremecía por cada célula de su cuerpo, tenía que pensar, racionar el que eso no estaba bien, no era moral, pero esas manos traviesas que jugaban con su pezón y con su entrada no la estaban dejando pensar con claridad - No tienes ni la mas remota idea de a cuanto tiempo sueño con poseerte... - Él se afastó de su oreja y la miró directamente a los ojos mientras introducía aun mas los dedos, sumergiéndolos completamente.

\- Aah ~ - ella cerró sus ojos completamente y el gemido escapó del fondo de su garganta.

\- Mírame nee-san... - dijo cuando empezó a mover los dedos de adentro a afuera de forma lenta y pausada como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada rincón de esa apretado canal, Hinata no los abrió, siquiera había llegado a oír completamente sólo podía concentrarse en esos dedos que entraban y salían, entraban y salían de dentro de ella de forma tortuosa. Él apretó mas su seno y profundó mas sus dedos con tan sólo una fuerte estocada final.

\- _AH ~_ \- ella con dificultad lo miró, él la miraba embelezado con sus expresiones, con sus sonidos, ella era demasiado para su cordura, quería sentirla mas, quería tocarla mas, quería... Estocó mas fuerte sus dedos de forma mas rápida entrando y saliendo a una velocidad impresionante y creando esos lascivos sonidos que comprobaban que lo que estaba sucediendo ahora no era uno de sus simples sueños, realmente la estaba sintiendo con sus propias manos - Ah ~~ Sa-Sasuke...es...espera...no... - la calló con la boca, ella abrió los ojos como platos, él no quería oír sus excusas, no quería verla rechazándolo, la quería, la necesitaba.

Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba saborearla, necesitaba _poseerla._

Hinata sabía que debía negarse a los labios, a las caricias, a los dedos que no dejaban de enloquecerla mientras hacían esos obscenos sonidos a cada vez que entraban en contacto con sus fluidos, pero es que...

Su hermano **era un demonio...**

\- Se mía - le rogó entre el beso antes de que sus lenguas se conectaran y jugaran apasionadamente al ritmo de las estocadas.

... Y la estaba **tentando a pecar.**

El beso se hacía tan exigente cuanto las embestidas que le llegaban lo mas profundo que podía.

Ella arqueó la espalda cuando no resistió mas tiempo y se corrió en los dedos de él.

- _Ahh ~ -_ echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando con la pared y cerró los ojos mientras gritaba de placer al llegar a un orgasmo.

Sasuke sacó los dedos de su interior y ella se sintió vacía de cierta forma. El Uchiha saboreó sus dedos. Ella temblaba en su lugar tanto por la sacudida del haber llegado al ápice de su placer como por verlo hacer algo tan lascivo y estremecedor, él le sonrió de lado.

\- Eso fue rápido nee-san - dijo burlón -¿Ya estás agotada? - el moreno ya podía ver la mirada rendida ante el placer que le otorgaba, era tan excitante verla así.

Sasuke veía como el cuerpo de ella temblaba mientras se aferraba a los hombros de él y ocultaba su rostro con el flequillo, vio como los labios de ella se movían para decir algo que no lograba oír.

La miró satisfecho por haberla dejado en tal estado.

- _Yo... -_ ella murmuró algo inteligible, él arqueó la ceja y sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué dices nee-san? No entiendo nada - se burló él demonio Uchiha, esperaba que dijera lo que él quería oír, que se entregaría a él.

 **Y el único medio de liberarse de una tentación es ceder ante ella.**

- _Yo quiero hacerlo -_ de pronto vio como ella alzaba la mirada y apretaba mas las manos en sus hombros.

Sasuke jamas imaginó que haría lo que hizo, al menos no ella.

De rápidos movimientos lo puso en la cama y se colocó sobre él. Demostrando que no iba a los clubes de artes marciales por nada, ella sabía como desarmar a un hombre sólo no quiso usar ese movimiento hasta ahora.

Sasuke jadeó al verla de esa forma, sobre él con la camisa que él había desarreglado dejando ver parte de su sostén y su enorme seno, sentada sobre su abdomen tan peligrosamente cerca de su endurecido miembro que suplicaba por ella, con las manos en su torso desnudo presionando y quemando tanto que creía que se estaba derritiendo bajo su toque.

-¿Qué...? - la miró atónito por verla así, con una mirada de lujuria y decisión. Sasuke no sabía que había pisado en terreno peligroso...hasta ahora.

La imagen de ella así sobre él, era lo mas lujurioso y erótico que podría pedir en la vida.

Hinata cubrió sus ojos con el flequillo.

\- También pienso en cosas pervertidas contigo, tocarte, abrazarte, besarte...- ella fue inclinándose sobre él hasta pegar los labios con los de él, Sasuke no cerró los ojos en ningún momento, como si no quisiera perder ni un detalle de ese instante, la sintió simplemente presionar los labios contra los de él y sintió que no podía pedir nada mejor...pero al parecer su hermana aun no terminaba. Ella se alejó tan solo unos centímetros - Quiero tus labios - confesó en un susurro con una expresión extasiada y su aliento golpeó contra los labios del moreno.

Sasuke no supo en que momento él empezó a jadear, o en que momento sus ojos se entrecerraron nublados por el placer, y tampoco previno que planeaba su hermana mayor, pero supo que se sentía extremadamente bien.

¿Acaso quería matarlo?

\- Quiero tu cuello - dijo la ojiperla descendiendo hasta llegar a la parte mencionada paseando a tan solo milímetros de su piel, su aliento quemaba. La sintió morder delicadamente al mismo tiempo que sintió como las caderas de ella descendían hasta estar a sólo centímetros de su miembro.

No pudo evitar llevar las manos a sus caderas y cerrar los ojos, mucho menos pudo evitar gemir mientras ella lo mordió provocando corrientes eléctricas por todo su sistema nervioso.

\- Nee-san... - el gemido fue suave pero el apretón en sus caderas fue necesitado.

Quería sentirla mas abajo .

\- Tu torso - dijo descendiendo con la lengua como si lo estuviera probando, saboreando antes de comer el banquete, dejando un rastro de saliva, el cuerpo de ella descendió tanto que cuando llegó a su torso, ella mordisqueó el pezón de Sasuke y él sintió por sobre la ropa sus sexos rozaren.

\- Oh ~ - fue como fuerte descarga tremenda, un estremecimiento que todo su cuerpo sufrió, lo estaba torturando, parecía que el juego había cambiado y era él quien estaba siendo tentando desde un principio. La presionó contra su miembro extremadamente excitado bajo la ropa interior.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido junto a él, el bulto sobresaliente se acoplaba contra su entrepierna humedecida y sensible por el reciente orgasmo. El gemido de la ojiperla vibró contra la piel del pelinegro.

\- Quiero sentirte completamente, lo quiero todo de ti - confesó por fin en un susurro alzando la mirada hacia él usando las brazos como apoyo para sostener su cuerpo a horcadas del Uchiha.

Sasuke la miró estático.

Su ritmo cardíaco tuvo un enorme aumento de pronto mientras la veía confesar con una expresión apenada y vacilante, temblando como si aun dudará, ella era demasiado para la cordura de un hombre, pero aun cuando la sintió descender con la boca peligrosamente cerca de su ropa interior, su aliento golpeó su abdomen mientras las temblorosas manos de ella iban a los bordes de su ropa interior.

No puede ser...¿Iba a quitarla ella misma? ¿Acaso su hermana planeaba...?

Sasuke se derretía, su cuerpo ligeramente temblaba y él estaba extremadamente expectante de ver a donde quería llegar su hermana.

Lo estaba torturando con tanta lentitud de quitar su ropa interior, quería que lo hiciera rápido y lo enloqueciera, y como si oyera sus plegarias se deshizo de todo estorbo y su miembro endurecido se liberó glorioso y completamente erecto frente al rostro de ella, que sonrojada jadeaba con la vista nublada y deseosa.

\- _Quiero hacerlo contigo Sasuke -_ confesó la hermana mayor antes de tomar su miembro y acercar la boca para chupar su glande.

¡Y Joder!¡Lo mató!

\- Ohh ~ - él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la sintió mojar su miembro con la caliente boca empezando a tomar todo lo que podía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos en el colchón.

¡Oh! Esto era demasiado para él. No era lo que había esperado a decir verdad.

Al parecer los papeles se habían invertido.

Hinata tomaba todo lo que podía ya que era la primera vez haciendo algo como eso y su gran miembro no entraba completamente en su boca, tenía un sabor diferente a todo lo que había probado en su vida que lo pudo considerar como ... _exquisito y le gustaba como ese miembro latente se sentía en su boca._ Lo succionó con mas ganas queriendo probar absolutamente todo de él.

Era culpa de Sasuke lo que estaba pasando ahora, en su defensa Hinata decía que fue él quien la tentó primero.

 _\- Ah ~ -_ el azabache gimió mas y la sintió tragar todo, luego presionando la lengua fuertemente por su hinchado miembro subió hasta su glande otra vez y lo sacó de la boca provocando un chasquido por la cantidad de saliva mezclada con el líquido pre-seminal - Oh ~ - Sasuke deliraba extasiado.

- _Se siente bien esto en mi boca -_ dejó escapar con los ojos nublados la peliazul antes de meterlo otra vez y volver a hacer esos lindos sonidos que alucinaban al moreno.

Jamas pensó que podría llegar a sentir tanto placer, había fantasiado millares de veces con sentirla acariciando, succionando, tomando su miembro en su interior pero con tan sólo usar, aunque fuera su inexperta boca, sentía que era el primer demonio en ir al cielo. Jamas hubiera imaginado que fuera tan placentero sentir eso, podía notar como su propio cuerpo se estremecía,¿era eso lo que estaba perdiendo estos años al negar las chicas que le ofrecían un oral?

No lo sabía y no le importaba. Estaba mas que satisfecho de haberlas ignorado y que fuera su hermana la primera en tocarlo. Absolutamente no se arrepentía, jamas habría sentido lo mismo si fuera con otra.

Llevó una mano al pelo de la peliazul y la apretó como si buscará fuerzas, ella aumentó el ritmo, él apretó los dientes con una mueca de dolor aunque no fuera eso lo que sintiera sino todo lo contrario.

\- E-Espera _nee-san...-_ siquiera podía quitar las palabras atoradas en su garganta, mordió el labio inferior con fuerza antes de lograr hablar - _No tan rá-rapido ohh ~ -_ si ella lo chupaba así de delicioso de forma tan rápida se vendría muy pronto, y absolutamente no quería que todo terminará ahora.

Ella lo ignoró, Sasuke debió haber pensado antes de haber jugado con fuego, fue él quien empezó todo.

Malo hermanito, ahora recibía la lección por portarse mal.

Ella sintió como hinchaba aun mas, lo chupó con mas ganas y sintió como apretaba la mano en su pelo, el cuerpo del moreno ya empezaba a sudar, sus mejillas estaban realmente ruborizadas y sus ojos negros parecían grises de tan nublados.

-¡Ohh Hinata!¡Dios! - la sintió chupar una última vez antes de retenerla contra su miembro y expulsar toda su semilla dentro de la boca de ella. Hinata hizo una mueca y se vio obligada a tragar antes de que se ahogará.

El cuerpo de Sasuke relajó completamente exhausto como si toda su alma acabará de ser extraída, hasta la última gota de fuerzas de su cuerpo la había tragado ella.

Hinata se alzó aun ligeramente ruborizada y lamió en la piel de él lo que había dejado escapar de su semen. Sasuke suspiró,¿acaso su hermana no le daría descanso?

\- Nee-san - ella dejó de presionar la lengua en su piel y alzó la mirada, Hinata estaba perdida.

En sus ojos se notaban el brillo que Sasuke jamas había visto, parecía una loba hambrienta mirando a su presa y ese brilló había aumentado cuando lo vio poner el brazo sobre su boca y volteó el rostro.

Estaba ruborizado.

No había dejado de jadear a ni un instante.

Sasuke se preguntó quien era realmente el demonio en ese juego.

La oyó dejar una risa corta escapar.

\- ¿Qué sucede otouto?, eso fue rápido...¿ya estás cansado? - repitió la burla que su hermano menor había hecho minutos antes, él frunció el ceño mientras el rubor crecía en sus mejillas aun sin mirarla.

¿Se estaba burlando de él?

Para Hinata verlo hay tan derretido y jadeando, la había vuelto hambrienta, contenerse tanto tiempo quizás no le hizo ningún bien a la peliazul.

Pero era que por tentaciones como ese "niño" que jadeaba debilitado y sudado es que existía pecadoras como ella.

\- ¿Quieres que tu hermana mayor te cuide? - volvió a burlarse la mayor.

En serio...¿quien era el demonio en realidad?

Sasuke giró el rostro irritado hacía ella y la ojiperla parpadeó.

Él se sentó de golpe en la cama y sosteniendo sus caderas contra él, Hinata jadeó y se sorprendió pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando la besó con ganas sin importarse en probar su propio sabor en la boca de ella, la devoraba a besos mientras trataba de quitarle la ropa, y como si no fuera a tan sólo unos minutos que se había corrido fuertemente su miembro despertó necesitado por sentir la intimidad de la peliazul tan mojada y excita, exhalando ese perfume que lo excitaba tremendamente.

La presionó contra su pulsante miembro, la besó voraz y la frotó con ganas, con urgencia, con necesidad. Ella jadeó por el cambio y la ferocidad que demostraba, mordió los labios inferiores del moreno, gimiendo contra la boca de él y cerró los ojos delirando en esa sensación que causaba la fricción de sus cuerpos.

\- No te atrevas a tratarme como un niño - gruñó su boca mientras llevaba una mano para quitar los botones restantes de su camisa sin dejar de frotarla, no quería dejar de sentirla así, de esa manera tan deliciosa, pero tuvieron que detener los movimientos mientras él le quitaba la camisa y ella lo ayudaba, temblaban por la emoción tratando de abrir los botones hasta que cansado Sasuke la abrió de una sola vez.

El moreno jadeó mientras sostenía los bordes de la camisa al ver como los senos aun cubiertos por el sostén había prácticamente saltado hacia afuera como si se estuvieran liberando de su prisión.

Su miembro desnudo pulsó contra la intimidad de ella que tenía apenas la braga empapada como una barrera.

¡Demonios! Quería comerla.

Hinata estaba jadeando ruborizada por el aumento de temperatura y por la vergüenza en verlo analizándola tan fijamente, su pudor había regresado, bueno sólo un poco.

\- Sasuke - dijo apenada y esquivó la mirada.

Él le sonrió de lado y le quitó la camisa luego dio adiós al sostén y quien sabe donde los lanzó después. Hinata sintió las manos firmes de él paseando hasta su espalda y la otra tras su cuello, mientras acercaba la boca hacia su piel, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas libertad al moreno para explorar y sostuvo los hombros de él como si buscará fuerzas cuando lo sintió morder su cuello.

\- Mhnn ~ - la presionó mas contra él y la ojiperla arqueó la espalda al sentirlo descender con la boca hasta el inicio de su seno dejando un rastro de mordidas, sus pezones erectos y rosados suplicaron su atención cuando lo sintió mas y mas cerca, la saliva caliente de él quemaba su piel y su miembro pulsando y presionado entre sus piernas hacían que su centro ardiera - _Ahh -_ lo sintió morder sus pezones y no pudo mas que arquear la espalda mas hacia atrás, provocando que sus sexos se rozarán aun mas.

Sasuke gruñó al sentir la presión contra su desnudo pene, la braga de ella era tan fina que era casi como sentirla, además estaba tan mojada.

Lamiendo su pezón y subiendo con la lengua hasta cuello la estremeció pero no tanto como cuando apartó su boca de su cuello y susurró en su oído mientras llevaba una mano al costado de su braga.

\- _Quitátela -_ rogó con una voz ronca y necesitada.

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos.

Sólo esa braga era la barrera, si se deshacía de ella significaba que...estaba decidida a cometer un pecado junto a él.

Ella volvió a la posición inicial y los dos cruzaron miradas extasiadas. Sasuke volvió a frotarla contra su miembro para que sintiera lo que su cuerpo acaba de provocarle, y recordará el placer que estaba sintiendo antes de pensar en negar.

\- Se mía ahora nee-san - le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos con esa expresión perdida de placer y una extraña ternura.

¿Quien podría resistirse?

¡Adiós ropa interior!

Hinata puso las manos en el torso de él y lo tiró sobre la cama, Sasuke jadeó al no haber esperado ese movimiento otra vez, la peliazul lo miraba directamente a los ojos antes de deshacerse de su propia ropa interior y él seguía cada movimiento que ella hacía.

La vio completamente desnuda sobre él.

Cualquier uno tendría una hemorragia nasal con tal magnifica visión de esa piel blanquecina sudada y con rastros de su saliva, marcas de sus mordidas y moretones de cuando le chupó la piel, esos enormes senos tan apetitosos exhibiéndose frente a él, Sasuke bajó su mirada hasta la intimidad expuesta, ella tomó y su miembro y lo posicionó justo en en esas puertas del paraíso. Era la mejor visión que podría brindarle, ver como ella se entregaría a él y al mismo tiempo lo tomaría completamente.

Le tomó las cadera y la miró sin expresión pero con lujuria y deseo en los ojos.

\- _Mételo...quiero ver como me tragas completamente -_ ordenó el moreno viendo como ella extasiada frotaba la cabeza de su pene contra sus pliegues, eso lo hizo suspirar junto a ella y perderse aun mas en su imagen.

Sasuke le dio las armas y sería ella quien debía apretar el gatillo y cometer el pecado.

Ella se había mostrado desnuda frente a él, acababa de mostrar lo que ella era realmente, y todo lo que ella era, era lo que él la había convertido.

Una pecadora.

Pero existen tentaciones por las que vale la pena pecar y arder de felicidad en su infierno.

 **Y el infierno puede ser divertido si estás con el demonio correcto.**

Ella tomó su miembro y hizo que la penetrará, Sasuke no perdió ni un detalle de sus movimientos, ver como lo hacía entrar, demostrando que no la estava obligando en estos momentos, era ella quien lo hizo, Hinata quería este momento tanto como él lo ansió.

Los dos hicieron muecas mientras ella se deslizaba sobre su miembro. ella apretó y arañó su torso y él apretó aun mas sus anchas caderas.

Si con su boca lo había enloquecido, en su vagina lo había llevado a otro mundo.

Santo Cielo era tan rico estar sintiendo las paredes apretadas y húmedas de su interior.

Ella empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo cuando sintió acostumbrarse lo suficiente, y sin poder esperar mas empezó a cabalgar sobre él, empapando el grueso pene con su miel y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

\- Ahh...¡Sasuke-kun! - ella gimió y para él sonó maravillosamente bien, la ayudó a sosteniendo sus caderas y regulando su movimientos mientras ella arañaba su torso que aunque ardía lo hacía sentirse mas excitado, estaba amando la idea de tener marcas de ella por todo su cuerpo, no tenía de que quejarse, también era agradable la sensación de cosquillas por el pelo azulado que acariciaba sus brazos porque estaba caído como una cascata sobre él, el moreno no dejaba escapar ni una expresión de su rostro ruborizado y perdido en una mueca de puro placer y esos enormes montes llenos de sus marcas rebotando sin parar tan cerca del cuerpo de él.

Era todo por él; todo para **él.**

De un movimiento Sasuke cambió sus posiciones al ponerse sobre ella en la cama, apoyándose sobre sus propias rodillas, ella lo rodeó automáticamente con las piernas, atrayéndolo mas hacia ella.

Lo sintió tan profundo.

El moreno entrelazó sus manos con las de ella al lado de su cabezapresionando contra el colchón, estaban entrelazadas como lo hacían de niños, como si estuvieran atados por un hilo, pero en realidad era como un conjuro de amor que los unía, de la misma forma que sus cuerpos se fundían y se hacían uno en estos momento.

La embistió, deslizándose dentro de ella, enloqueciendo con ella, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos sin perder ni un detalle de su expresión y presionando mas las manos de ella contra la cama a cada embestida certera que daba en el punto mas sensible de su interior.

\- Hi-Hinata - podía sentirla completamente, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento explotaría de placer si seguía moviéndose de esa forma sintiendo esa calidez y humedad que era su interior, y la forma en que sus paredes se estaban estrechando aun mas contra su tan hinchado miembro, lo envolvía y tomaba todo de él cada vez que se introducía.

¡Era jodidamente placentero!¡Estaba en las nubes! Sus ojos ya se habían ofuscados y demostraba lo alucinado que estaba.

Pero aun con ojos nublados no perdía ni un movimiento de Hinata, la forma que sus senos rebotaban, que su boca se entreabría, que su mirada se perdía en puro éxtasis, que su cuerpo se movia a cada impacto en su interior, la forma en que su pelo se pegaba a su frente sudada

\- Sa...suke Oooh ~~ ... - ella lo apretó aun mas con las piernas y apretó mas sus manos contra las de ella, pedía por mucho mas - ... _Mas...ooh...mas Sasuke -_ el moreno la vio **sonreír** extasiada con esas mejillas completamente ruborizadas y los ojos nublados, ella se había perdido en el placer, jamas sintió tanta felicidad y se sintió tan intoxicada como ahora, necesitaba mas de esa sensación, necesitaba sentir como era tomada por la persona que mas deseaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, cualquier gota de cordura se le fue por el caño.

Maldita fuera la hora que le robó el primer beso, ese beso fue el culpable de todo, y jamas se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Porque...¡Cielos! Estaba perdido.

\- Ah~~ - ella lo sintió embestir con mas y mas dureza, presionando aun mas sus manos y mirándola con fiereza, la estaba devorando de una forma voraz -¡Oh Sasuke! - estaba enloquecida, el placer la había consumido.

Sasuke rompió el contacto visual al apoyar su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la peliazul, cerró los ojos y hizo una mueca de dolor muy contradictoria al inmenso placer que sentía mientras la invadía.

\- Oh ~...¡Joder! Hinata...te estás...oh ...apretando tanto - dijo entrecortado contra su piel, estaban tan pegados que parecían querer fundirse literalmente en un solo ser, Sasuke no aguantaría mas tiempo, estallaría y la haría tomar todo de él.

Con mucho esfuerzo se alejó de su hombro para poder mirarla otra vez a los ojos.

\- _Aahh ~~_ \- se retuvo dentro de ella, los dos arquearon las espaldas presionando mas sus intimidantes, echaron la cabeza hacia y sus ojos voltearon hacia arriba cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos, convulsionaron al correrse en simultaneo.

Fue tan intenso.

Sasuke cayó agotado sobre ella, reposando la cabeza en sus enormes senos lo cuales usaba desde niño como su almohada personal, Hinata lo miró sonrojada pero aun tan delirada como él por las intensas sensaciones que ese orgasmo les provocó, jadeando para recuperar el aliento al igual que Sasuke, ella llevó las manos temblorosas a su pelo mojado por el sudor y entrelazó sus dedos en su suave cabellera y de forma automática empezó a acariciarlo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir sus caricias, ahora si podía sentirse verdaderamente feliz.

Después de eso dejaron que las palabras se amontonaran en sus interiores al haber _concebido el pecado._

 _ **A veces un pecado...es la entrada al paraíso.**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ittekimasu:** es un intercambio de saludos que normalmente se usa en casa cuando un miembro de la familia se va.

 **Onsen:** las aguas termales de origen volcánico que se encuentran en Japón.

N/A: _Para las que desean que Itachi también sienta algo por Hinata, imaginó que sea mas de una por eso dejo la nota aquí, (hago una reverencia de disculpa por no poder acatar ese deseo) Voy a poner el punto de vista de la relación de ambos por parte de Itachi pero voy a dejar de forma ambigua de que forma ve él a Hinata, caso descubra la relación de los dos, para las que quieren que él tenga sentimientos por ella pueden interpretarlo de esa forma para las que no, pueden interpretarlo como apenas fraternal, es que siempre me da tristeza ver un triangulo amoroso y que uno de ellos salga herido y no soy buena en relaciones a tres, además de que me hes un poco raro escribir este tema, (lo hago porque está Hinata y me gustan la idea de un romance prohibido muajaja) pero es que yo como soy una hermana del medio al igual que puse a Hinata creo que ya sería demasiado raro para mi escribir algo como eso, no sé si me explico bien, de cualquier forma haré un one-shot ItaHina separado con la mesma temática pero a la vez diferente._

 _\- Quise poner una relación mas amorosa para que no parezca que es sólo lujuria, no sé si logré lo acometido pero lo intente,_

 _\- Algunas de las frases en negrito no son mías, no sé sus autores porque la mayoría son frases que oí por ahí, las puse porque las recordé y me pareció la pura verdad muajaja._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado y hasta la próxima... ¡Ja nee!_

 _Att: Safamantica s2_

 _._

 _._


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia:** _Lenguaje fuerte, Incesto, Lemon y bueno mas lemon y incesto._

 _Notas de Safamantica: El fic llega a su fin, espero disfruten de esta morbosa historia jeje y_ _¡_ _Gracias por leer!_

 _._

 _._

 _La llegada de un intruso anunció: El final del pecado cruel cometido entre los dos._

 _\- Vuestro amor es_

 _...imposible._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ella no podía creer lo que había hecho.

¡Dios! Eso era el peor pecado que había cometido.

Lo peor era que sabía que lo habría cometido millares de veces si fuera necesario, por que había sido alucinante, ella no había caído en la tentación, había sido empujada.

¿El culpable?

Ese mismo ser que dormía con una sonrisa mas que satisfecha en su rostro al lado de ella, Hinata se sentó en la cama sin despertarlo y sin dejar de observarlo, estaba completamente enrojecida por verlo sin ropa alguna al lado de ella, y se notaba tan agotado por las actividades que había realizado la noche anterior que apenas mostró un quejido de desaprobación cuando ella se movió.

Exactamente, Sasuke Uchiha, su hermano menor era el culpable de todo.

Esos labios entre abiertos que despertaban en ella las ganas de besar con lujuria, ese pelo suave y oscuro que le pedía a gritos ser enredado entre sus dedos, esa piel completamente marcada con sus uñas y dientes...Sí, la tentación sonreía cada vez que lo miraba.

Y se sintió de lo peor, porque se sentía maravillosamente completa con él a su lado, pero ella mas que nadie sabía, se había equivocado.

Lo que ocurrió en realidad jamás debió pasar, y debería forzarse a si misma a no dejar que eso volviera a ocurrir.

[...]

Sasuke despertó solo en la cama, le faltaba la calidez que sintió por la noche, ahora sentía frío.

Irritado por haberse despertado del sueño mas placentero de su vida, abrió los ojos ya haciendo una mueca de enfado.

¡Espera! No había sido un sueño.

Por que si lo fuera no explicaría que hacía desnudo en la cama de su hermana. Sonrió de lado y giró la cabeza contra el colchón para absorber el perfume que dejaba el pelo de su hermana en la almohada.

Corrección, no era el mejor sueño, era la mejor realidad de su vida.

Pero se preguntó donde estaba su hermana.

¿Acaso ella...?

Frunció el ceño ante la idea de que otra vez fuera a negar lo que sentía, no después de lo que había sucedido ahí. Estaba vez ella no podía negarlo, la obligaría a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que 'no' si se atrevía.

Hinata estaba lista para escapar en la cocina, bueno casi lista, terminaría el desayuno que estaba preparando, ya que aun queriendo escapar no podía dejar de preocuparse con su hermano, y se iría a la escuela.

Ya se había arreglado para ir, tan a prisas que siquiera secó su pelo, no podía siquiera verlo a la cara.

¿Cómo era saldría ahora de esta situación? No podían seguir adelante con eso.

No podían hacerlo. Eran hermanos.

Sasuke llegó a tiempo de verla casi terminando de preparar el desayuno, se había duchado lo mas pronto posible y ni se había importado en ponerse una camisa, la vio inclinarse sobre el balcón dejando casi a muestra su ropa interior a causa de la falda que se había alzado.

Sonrió de lado perverso ante la idea.

Hinata se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su pierna expuesta y el calor de un cuerpo ajeno poniéndose tras ella. Sasuke se arrimó sobre ella hasta pegar sus cuerpos y casi tocar su oído.

El cuerpo de Hinata tembló al sentirlo tan cerca.

\- ¿Planeabas irte sin decir nada? - gruñó ronco con desbordante lujuria contra su oído paseando la mano hasta su trasero y alzando la falda en el proceso, la otra mano la llevó por bajo la blusa.

La peliazul se sonrojó.

\- ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! - dijo alarmada al no esperar que se despertará y mucho menos en tenerlo de esa forma pegado a ella.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede nee-san? - preguntó burlón antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja y hacer que ella se estremecería aun mas, Hinata jadeó al sentirlo dentro de su ropa interior llegando peligrosamente a su intimidad mientras la otra mano se aposaba de su seno con posesividad.

\- Dé-dejame Sasuke-kun. Esto no está... _ahhh -_ sin esperar Sasuke invadió con los dedos su sensible entrepierna y jugó con su pezón, no estaba interesado en lo que tenía para decir.

\- ¿...Está? - la desafió en un susurro a que terminará la frase mientras movía los dedos de dentro a afuera, prácticamente empezó a gruñir en el oído de ella, enloquecido al sentirla tan mojada.

Quería tomarla ahí y ahora. Descubrió que ella era jodidamente tentadora cuando se derretía en sus manos de esa forma.

\- _Ahh ~ Sasu...Bi-bien -_ dejó escapar _y_ cerró los ojos, sentía la fuerza escapar de sus piernas y temía caer literalmente por él. Apretó las manos sobre el balcón, en busca de fuerzas mientras él jugaba a torturarla.

Sasuke no estaba satisfecho con sentirla con sus dedos, no después de conocer como era su sabor.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió como el moreno se deshacía de su ropa interior y se ponía de rodillas en el suelo, ¿Acaso él?

\- Ahhh - arqueó la espalda al sentir como él inclinaba y separaba mas sus piernas para de un sólo movimiento lamer su intimidad, ahora mas expuesta a él, completamente.

Había abierto la puerta del cielo.

Hinata juró que podía sentir como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo y llegaba a un estado de éxtasis.

Movió la lengua de diversas formas, alcanzando placeres inimaginables para la sonrojada y jadeante chica, movió de arriba a abajo, de adentro a afuera, en círculos y en linea reta, de forma lenta y tortuosa, de forma rápida y salvaje, y todo eso sosteniendo sus caderas para que ella no cayera por la forma que sus piernas temblaban.

Hinata perdió mas una vez ante él.

\- ¡Oh Sasuke! - gritó al sentirlo tan adentro y de forma tan placentera, no aguantaría mucho mas, arañó sin control el balcón de madera y su cabeza pendió hacia adelante mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Sasuke seguía extrayendo todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, arrancando todos los gemidos que ella trataba de contener, cuando bajó hasta su clítoris y la chupó con las ganas de quien disfrutaba de lo mas sabroso de su vida Hinata no soportó mucho mas tiempo.

\- _¡_ _Sasuke! - s_ u cuerpo prácticamente convulsionó cuando sintió desde lo mas profundo la sensación quemar su vientre y correrse dentro de la boca de él.

Sasuke tomó todo de ella negándose a dejar escapar aunque sea una sola gota de su miel.

Hinata cayó sobre el balcón agotada, el moreno bajó su falda y se levantó del suelo mirando el cuerpo debilitado de la peliazul que se sostenía con sus minimas fuerzas aun sin dejar de temblar, lamió su labio inferior limpiando lo que hubiera quedado del sabor de ella.

Sonrió de lado y aprovechando su momento de debilidad tomó su cuerpo y la alzó al estilo princesa, ella lo miró alarmada y enrojeciendo de imediato.

\- Sasuke-kun - la ojiperla le dio una cara de suplica que él borró con un beso en los labios obligándola a probar su propio sabor.

\- Llegaremos tarde a la escuela hoy - declaró con un tono urgente antes de llevarla otra vez a la habitación porque el hinchado miembro dentro de sus pantalones urgía enterrarse en la carne de ella.

[...]

No podía contradecirlo.

Ya no podía luchar en contra.

Su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Su alma lo ansiaba.

Su corazón lo amaba.

Y ella no era la mejor mentirosa para fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos y seguir con su vida como si nada después que se entregaron el uno al otro, aunque lo hubiera intentado.

Ella lo había incitado aquella noche, ella mismo firmó su condena.

Ahora no podía dejar de tocarlo, de probarlo, de marcarlo cada vez que hacían el amor, y lo hacían a cada oportunidad que tenían.

Se había tornado viciante el probar cada centímetro de la piel del otro, una vez lo hicieron ahora no tenían forma de volver al punto inicial, donde luchaban contra los impulsos de tan sólo tocarse el uno al otro, ahora ya se habían dejado caer.

Y es que, encajaban con tanta perfección que era alucinante.

Sus labios parecían haber sidos moldeados para ser el uno del otro.

Sus lenguas jugaban y hablaban en un idioma que parecía haber sido creado especificamente para ellos.

Sus ojos se miraban con tanta pasión que llegaba a arder.

Sus manos se entrelazaban con tanta fuerza que no parecía haber nada capaz de separarlas.

Sus cuerpos se movían con tanta sincronía que parecían haber ensayado ese baile durante toda su vida.

Sus nombres congeniaban en una melodía tan placentera al salir juntos en medio al orgasmo que parecía la música mas perfecta creada para sus oídos.

Y nunca se había sentido tan malditamente feliz.

Santos Cielos que miserable parecía su vida antes comparado con lo que pasaba ahora entre ellos.

Pero aun había un problema.

Eran prohibidos el uno al otro. Y con decir prohibidos significa: **Hacer algo pero que nadie se enteré.**

Y ahora era uno de esos momentos que Sasuke lo que mas quería era gritar y decir que ella le pertenecía a él.

Sólo de ver los ojos devorando el cuerpo su hermana que tenía clase de gimnasia, ajena a todos los ojos sobre ella le hacían tener ganas de mandar toda la moralidad al carajo y mostrarles quien era el dueño de sus pensamientos y el causante de sus gemidos.

Era él, Sí señor.

Pero no podía hacerlo, aunque eso no le impedía de actuar celoso, todos pensaban que sólo era un hermano sobreprotector.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron un poco aterrados por las oscuras vibraciones que emanaban del moreno que sostenía la pelota de basket en manos y asesinaba mentalmente a unos cuantos chicos de tercer año de la clase de Hinata en la otra cancha.

Un chico despistado se acercó a la peliazul con tal de "ayudarla" con la práctica.

Naruto y Sakura retrocedieron.

Ouh, ouh.

Mal movimiento chico.

La pelota de basket voló a una velocidad increíble hacia la cabeza del idiota que se atrevía acercarse a la hermana mayor del Uchiha. El impacto resonó por el gimnasio y Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al ver el chico siendo llevado al suelo por la precisión de la pelota.

Los alumnos de tercero quedaron boquiabiertos y luego oyeron la voz de Sasuke que se acercaba para recoger la pelota de su clase.

\- Se me fue de las manos - dijo como si eso fuera una clase de disculpas, Hinata quedó petrificada, los demás vieron al chico inconsciente en el suelo.

La peliazul frunció el ceño y puso las manos en la cintura reprendiendo con la mirada a su hermano mientras Kiba y Shino agarraban al chico para llevarlo a la enfermaría. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y sostuvo la pelota bajo su brazo. Temari se acercó, para ella era obvio que fue a propósito.

\- Oye mocoso, deberías dejar de ser tan sobreprotector, jamas logrará tener novio si espantas a todos - dijo la rubia tan reprendedora como la peliazul que lo acusaba con la mirada.

\- Tch, ella no es como tú que tiene un novio a cada semana - gruñó con el ceño fruncido listo para irse. Temari frunció el ceño.

\- Tú...Maldito mocoso... - respondió dando un paso en dirección al pelinegro y Hinata se alarmó mientras los demás ignoraban para volver a sus atividades deportivas, el chico herido ya había sido sacado de clases por eso ya no quedaba nada interesante para ver, si no fueran hermanos habrían creído que habría una pelea de enamorados y entonces sí les interesaría, pero no parecía el caso.

\- Va-vamos chicos, estamos en clases no peleen onegai - suplicó inclinando la cabeza Tenten que observaba la escena sintió una gotita escurriendo su frente al ver como el ángel atacaba otra vez.

Temari se calló al igual que Sasuke, los dos bufaron y voltearon el rostro, jamas podían discutir contra esa chica.

Sasuke miró de reojo a su hermana, en verdad ella se había vuelto mucho mas pequeña que él, no, error, ella no crecía desde los 15, él fue quien creció usaba mas los pantalones largos y sudaderas holgadas para los deportes, sino esa camisa que abrazaba sus senos y ese diminuto shorts rojo, ese largo pelo atado y dejando a muestra su cuello sin marca alguna, y la piel sudada y brillante.

Esquivó la mirada antes de que vencieran las ganas de tirarla sobre el pavimento y follarla sin compasión.

Gruñó irritado por sus descontroladas hormonas cuando se trataba de Hinata. Lanzó la pelota hacia Naruto quien la atrapó sin problemas desde otro lado de la cancha, Temari y Tenten ya volvían a competir en la cancha del tercero pero Hinata parpadeó al ver a su hermanito yendo a la salida de la clase y no devuelta a la cancha donde estaba los de primer año.

Lo siguió hasta la salida.

\- ¿A donde vas otouto? - preguntó y él la miró de reojo pero no volteó hacia ella, empezó a caminar y ella lo miró preocupada.

\- A tratar un problema - contestó sin mas, dejando a la mayor aun mas preocupada.

\- ¿Un problema? - preguntó tratando de seguir su paso, él caminó mas apresurado, la idea era escapar unos momentos de la visión magnifica y erótica que el cuerpo de ella le proporcionaba, pero su hermana siempre se las ponía difícil. Se detuvo al salir de gimnasio y ella chocó con su espalda - Auch - ella se quejó y él sonrió de lado, miró a los demás que parecían muy distraídos y no se dieron cuenta de su desaparecimiento, además eran hermanos, ¿quien sospecharía? Le tomó la mano a la peliazul, ella se sobresaltó, estaban en la escuela.

\- Sí, uno que tu ocasionaste y ahora tendrás que resolverlo - declaró antes de llevarla con él hacia los baños fuera del gimnasio.

Entonces ella entendió, y por mas loca que le sonara la idea, la atrajo.

Quizás su hermano la volvió una pervertida pero quien sabe.

Sólo sabe que disfrutó la forma en que el pene de él la invadía mientras la sostenía por las nalgas contra la pared, chocando sus cuerpos que se pegaban mientras el sudor se mezclaba, contuvo las ganas de arañar la espalda del moreno y las llevó al pelo de él, mientras enloquecía por la forma que se deslizaba en su interior.

Después de resolver su problema Sasuke vio como la ojiperla se ponía la camisa de gimnasia pegada al cuerpo y el shorts corto rojo, frunció el ceño irritado por pensar que aquellos pervertidos volverían a ver su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, cuando tuvo una idea sonrió perverso.

Hinata jadeó cuando la puso contra la pared una vez mas.

\- Sasuke ¿qué... ?- contuvo el gemido cuando el se arrodilló en el suelo y puso la pierna de ella sobre su hombro y luego una mordida, dos, tres cuatro, esparcidas por su muslos la hicieron estremecer y dejaron moretones visibles, ella no podía gritar ni hablar alto así como no pudo gemir a voluntad en toda la actividad por miedo a que alguien apareciera, tembló en su lugar por lo sensible que era esos puntos donde él mordía, pero el torturador no había terminado por ahí, su cuello y hombros también sufrieron con los dientes del azabache, quien dejaba sus marcas en la blanquecina piel.

\- ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! - La peliazul lo reprendió con la mirada y acomodó la prenda, ahora sí necesitaba cubrir todo su cuerpo marcado. Hizo un puchero tierno que él tuvo que contener las ganas de morderla otra vez - Estamos en clases, ¡alguien puede ver las marcas! - recriminó la peliazul, pensando que ahora tendría que usar la falda larga y el pelo suelto.

Él sólo le sonrió de lado satisfecho con su obra de arte y con el hecho de ahora sí ella no se expondría su cuerpo, al menos no por hoy, ya que si lo hiciera todos sabrían que ella a alguien pertenecía.

Y esa sonrisa contestó todas las preguntas de la ojiperla quien se dio cuenta de las intenciones del hermano menor, suspiró rendida.

Su hermano era un posesivo...quizás era algo de familia.

[...]

El moreno odiaba el hecho de que no podían demostrarse el amor abiertamente.

No siempre podía salir con ella para controlar que los chicos no se acercaran, la gente empezaría a sospechar su exageración.

Cuando salían tenían la condición de "el uno al otro no tocar" o sino alguien podría notarlo.

Y ahora era uno de esos momentos en que su hermana tendría que salir sola, con el perro sarnoso y el moreno sospechoso, sabía que esos dos eran pareja pero aun así le molestaba no poder acompañarla justo ese día poe ser una celebración de equipo, cosa que él claramente no entendía y tampoco le interesaba desde que no envolviera hombres tocando a su hermana.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sasuke? - preguntó su madre al verlo bufar y tirar el libro hacia el otro lado del sofá.

Él la miró de reojo.

\- No - contestó de inmediato y luego frunció el ceño al verla en un vestido rojo y super arreglada, su padre apareció tras ella en traje y corbata - ¿Van a alguna parte? - cuestionó curioso y Mikoto sonrió mientras acomodaba la corbata de su esposo.

\- Pues nosotros también necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros - dijo coqueta y Sasuke entendió que se trataba de una cita y luego " entretenimiento" en quien sabe que hotel.

¡Qué envidia tuvo de ellos!

\- ¿Cómo me veo? - preguntó la mayor dando giro 360 frente a él, Sasuke sonrió de lado, divertido por la emoción de su madre.

\- Genial - dijo corto pero sincero y eso fue suficiente para ella, le sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente de despedida y fue otra vez hasta su marido.

\- Vigila que tu hermana no llegue tarde, no es porque tiene 17 que ya puede venir cuando quiera, y prepara algo de comer, no creo que haya nada en la nevera, si necesitas hay dinero sobre la heladera por si quieres pedir comida - Sasuke asintió a las ordenes de su padre - Nos vemos hijo - dijo y se retiró.

Genial todos salían.

Excepto él ya que con la única que quería salir no podía.

Bufó y vio como las horas pasaban y nada de su hermana llegar.

[...]

No escuchó la puerta principal abrirse estaba concentrado preparar la cena, lo hacía con la intención de no pensar en su hermana, cosa que no funcionaba como había planeado ya que estaba apretando el cuchillo mas de lo necesario contra la tabla de cortar carne imaginando quienes podrían estar cortejando a su hermana al pensar que estaba soltera, realmente su imaginación no lo ayudaba.

Hinata, quien se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina sonrió de lado perversa.

De forma lenta y sigilosa caminó hasta ponerse tras él, quien cortaba la comida sin piedad.

\- _¿Me extrañaste... otouto?_ \- la voz sonó levemente arrastrada pero aun así el tono coqueto se notó.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, sintió como los brazos lo rodeaban por atrás.

\- ¿Haces la cena? - cuestionó inclinando la cabeza para ver que reparaba - Hnnn, no quiero comer eso... _Te quiero comer a ti ~ -_ ahora si Sasuke se petrificó y quedó estático en su lugar, el cuchillo cayó de su mano cuando las sintió poner las manos por dentro su pantalón de forma traviesa.

Hinata estaba borracha.

\- Nee-san ¿qué...? - no pudo cuestionar nada, jadeó cuando la sintió acariciar su miembro por sobre la ropa interior. Oh, no, no haría lo mismo que él había hecho aquella vez ¿o sí?.

\- _Hnnn, me encanta como despierta con tan sólo mi toque -_ ronroneó y Sasuke pensó que quizás habrían sustituido a su hermana por una demasiado atrevida, ella metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y Sasuke no podía contradecir lo mucho que lo excitaba la forma que lo exploraba, como acariciaba con esas delicadas y suaves manos el pene que endurecía con tan sólo el roce de su piel se sentía desfalecer por ella completamente y los suspiros extasiados amenazaban con escapar del fondo de su garganta.

Quitó con muchas esfuerzo las manos juguetonas en su entrepierna que ahora dolía y pulsaba en la necesidad de sentir esas traviesas manos otra vez, le sostuvo las muñecas con delicadeza y giró para verla.

\- Hinata estás borracha, es mejor si te...- ella se zafó de su agarre y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡No! - contestó y Sasuke se sorprendió, ella le sonrió coqueta y sensual y puso la mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa prometedora - _Está noche voy hacer sentirte bien...sólo deja que tu hermana mayor se encargue -_ dijo acariciando su mejilla sin dejar de sonreír de lado.

Por primera vez en su vida...Sasuke se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

¡Oh! ¡Joder!

~ Maldita sea, Maldita sea, Maldita sea ~repitió el moreno en su mente antes de atraparla contra él por las nalgas.

\- ¿Eh? - ella parpadeó confundida pero su rostro parecía somnoliento.

\- ¡Que sepas que esto es tu culpa! - gruñó antes de alzarla y dirigirse al cuarto, Hinata lo abrazó con las piernas de forma instintiva - No te quejes si mañana no puedes levantarte - advirtió antes de desaparecer en el pasillo con una peliazul que reía y celebraba quitando su propia camisa y arrojándola al suelo donde quedó hasta la mañana siguiente y por poco sus padres hubieran visto el desorden da la casa no fuera que Sasuke lo limpió a tiempo.

Los adultos la reprendieron por emborracharse tanto que casi no podía levantarse, sin saber que eso sólo había estaba en ese estado porque Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, ella estaba agotada.

[...]

 _2 semanas después._

La peliazul sonrió mirando el libro, amaba leer historias que le quitaban sonrisas.

Sasuke la vio tranquila sentada en el sofá y por unos momentos envidió el libro que hace unos días quitaba su atención.

Sonrió de lado y sin previo aviso se acostó sobre su regazo como lo hacía de niños, cerró los ojos para dormir tranquilo en su calidez.

Hinata parpadeó y después de sonrió suavemente, sobó su pelo negro esparcido sobre el regazo de ella sin dejar de sostener el libro con la otra mano.

Se sintió tan perfecto de estar forma, todo encajaba tan bien pero...

Leyó mas una vez lo que decía el libro en su mano:

" **Algunas personas están destinadas a amarse...pero no a estar juntos."**

Lo cerró.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - la voz llamó la atención de él pero el moreno no abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Hn?

\- Crees que...¿estaremos siempre así? - preguntó bajando el libro, el moreno entreabrió un ojo, ya casi y dormía.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - cuestionó sin mucho interés al no pensar con profundidad en su pregunta.

Ella esquivó la mirada, Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe preocupado al no oír su respuesta de inmediato.

\- Me refiro a que... - ella se sonrojó - Siempre se siente bien estar a tu lado, cuando podemos tocarnos sin problemas y sin temor a pensar en nada mas que en... - ella no terminó la frase pero logró capturar la atención de él.

La miró sin expresión.

\- ¿A donde quieres llegar Hinata? - no le estaba gustando el rumo de la conversación.

\- Es sólo que un día dejaremos de ser adolescentes y nos convertiremos en adultos y esas cosas - a ella tampoco le gustaba tener que hablar de esa tema.

Él se levantó de su regazo y se acomodó al lado de ella, con una interrogante en su mirada.

\- Sí, seremos adultos ¿y qué? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

\- Es sólo que...cuando llegue el momento, ¿no crees que las preguntas empezaran?, ¿qué cuestionaran el porque nunca estamos con otras personas? ¿Crees que podremos ocultarlo para siempre...¿tendremos que ocultarlo para siempre? ¿Podremos seguir juntos en nuestras ...?- Sasuke la besó para callarla.

\- Ya cállate, te preocupas demasiado - gruñó contra su boca haciendo que la peliazul suspirara, se alejó y la encaró.

Ella miró hacia abajo, su mirada mostraba el como no estaba convencida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Hin..- abrió los ojos como platos cuando de pronto abrazó.

Todo se detuvo en ese abrazo que pareció retener todo los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro.

\- No quiero alejarme de ti Sasuke - declaró y el moreno quedó estático.

Los corazones latían tan descompasados que era increíble el hecho de que lo hacían en perfecta sincronia.

\- _Te amo demasiado para hacerlo._

Sasuke sintió que el corazón de él latía ahora descontrolado, hasta ahora jamas se habían dicho esas palabras directamente, quizás por temor a salir heridos al darse cuenta de lo que hacían estaba mal, quizás por que era cruzar una frontera peligrosa donde el primero a declararse dependía de la respuesta del otro, ahora se cuestionaba el porque no haberlo hecho antes si se oía tan tremendamente bien. Pero ahora al igual que Hinata temió por el día en que no pudiera mas estar cerca de ella y decir esas palabras.

El día en que le dijeran que ella **no** podía ser de él.

La abrazó tan fuertemente como ella lo hacía, cómo si de esa forma ella jamas pudiera irse de su lado.

Como si nadie pudiera jamas quitársela, porque ella le pertenecía. De la misma forma que él le pertenecía a ella desde pequeños.

Se separaron ligeramente y se miraron a los ojos.

Ojos vidriosos que transmitían sin palabras el temor de que eso pasará, pero Sasuke no quería pensar en eso, no quería imaginar eso.

La besó y lentamente la recostó sobre el sofá donde minutos después ella cabalgaba desnuda sobre él, en ese apasionado baile, haciendo mas una vez el amor.

\- _Ta_ _mbién te amo -_ fue su respuesta, mientras se conectaban en alma otra vez.

En verdad se amaban.

 **Se amaban como ciertas cosas oscuras se aman, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma.**

[...]

 _Meses después._

Volvían de la escuela.

-¡Ya Sasuke-kun! - reprendió la peliazul apenada quitando la mano de su hermano travieso que ponía la mano bajo su falda sin importarse que aun no había entrado en casa.

Sasuke le sonrió de lado.

\- Es tu culpa - dijo en su oído abrazándola y poniendo la mano sobre la de ella para abrir la puerta y empujarla hacia adentro.

La peliazul sintió un cosquilleo en el pie de su oído y sintió como la calidez del cuerpo de él pegado al suyo la rodeaba.

Sasuke cerró con el pie la puerta y la volteó sin dejar de sostener su cintura.

La besó.

Hinata se alejó sosteniendo sus hombros y miró al suelo apenada con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas. Él la miró extrañado.

\- Sasuke-kun, a-aquí no - dijo en un susurro y miró le parecía tan indefensa encogida sobre si misma, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos sin dejar de sostenerla, aunque fuera mas vieja que él parecía en estos momentos una tierna niña y Sasuke se sintió como el hombre mas vil de la tierra.

¿Eso lo detuvo?

Totalmente lo contrario.

\- ¡Mierda Hinata! - gruñó y la alzó, la peliazul abrió los ojos como platos - No puedes actuar así y no querer ser devorada - dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras la llevaba por el pasillo, la miraba de forma acusadora y necesitada.

La peliazul enrojeció pero esos ojos negros desbordando lujuria y deseo la excitaron.

Ella cerró los ojos y lo rodeó con los brazos y piernas para luego besarlo.

Eso lo dejó estático.

¡Mierda!

Pretendía llevarla hasta el cuarto pero...

La apretó mas de los muslos y con violencia la puso contra la pared, mientras sus lenguas se conectaban con ferocidad y sus intimidades se presionaban en un encaje perfecto.

Se alejaron cuando el aire faltó y se encararon perdiéndose el uno en el otro como si nada mas existira.

\- ...No puedo esperar mas...¡Me la dejas difícil! ...- excusó entrecortado el moreno frunciendo el ceño y robando sus labios con necesidad.

La apretó mas contra él y ella llevó las manos a su pelo cuervo, enredando sus dedos en esa suavidad mientras se dejaba llevar por esa tentación de sentirlo otra vez justo en medio a ese pasillo.

[...]

Itachi acababa de encontrarse con algo que simplemente lo dejó plasmado.

Estático en la puerta permaneció sosteniendo el picaporte y con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando al pasillo había venido en una visita sorpresa y quien se llevó la sorpresa fue él.

Sus ojos negros reflejaban la imagen de su hermano menor aun sosteniendo por las caderas su hermana contra la pared, la camisa y el sostén negro de ella estaban alzados hasta arriba de los pechos dejándolos completamente al descubierto pegados al torso desnudo de Sasuke, el moreno siquiera se había quitado completamente los pantalones, era la falda de ella la que a penas cubría sus intimidades.

Itachi había llegado justo al tiempo de verlo embistiendo con hambre dentro de ella que gritaba enloquecida mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la larga espalda del moreno, ahora completamente marcada con uñas.

No necesitaba mas que esos cuerpos medio desnudos completamente sudados y esos labios hinchados para saber que era lo que estaba pasando ahí.

\- I-Itachi - Sasuke apenas pudo sacar la palabra atorada en su garganta, Hinata sentía que ya no podía respirar.

Itachi no dijo nada, siquiera asimiló su nombre, su cabeza estaba una tormenta.

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Itachi salió no queriendo ver mas esa escena por estos momentos, salió perplejo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose anunció el final del pecado cometido entre los dos.

 **No quedó mas que una mirada de cristal.**

 **Y dos almas en pedazos.**

Hinata no pudo evitar llorar y aferrarse a los brazos de Sasuke temiendo que esa fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **Debemos dormir desde ahora...**_ **¿** _ **en camas separadas?**_

\- ¿Realmente haremos esto? - preguntó con esa mirada aprehensiva que él tanto odiaba.

Qué lo atravesaran con cuchillos, que lo mordieran cientos de serpientes pero que no le mostraran a Hinata tan destrozada frente a él.

No a ella.

\- No hay otra opción y lo sabes - recordó con una voz firme pero tratando de tranquilizarla.

Aun así el efecto no fue tan apaziguante, no en la actual situación.

Las lágrimas cayeron en abundancia por los ojos perlas y Sasuke se vio aun mas desolado al verla tan frágil y temblorosa.

La abrazó fuertemente tratando de darle fuerza.

\- No lo haremos si no lo quieres - susurró con pesadez, sabía que le dolería recibir un "no" como respuesta y en este caso no podría obligarla a aceptar.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó completamente ante la oferta.

Lo correspondió de inmediato como si quisiera retenerlo y temiera que él desapareciera.

\- No-no quiero que nos separen Sasuke-kun - dijo entre sollozos enterrando su rostro en el torso del pelinegro.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Todo estará bien - aseguró para tranquilizarla y ocultar que él...sufría también.

"- _No vas a separarnos Itachi - rugió el pelinegro poniéndose a la defensiva frente a su hermana como si quisiera protegerla de la mirad fría del mayor._

 _-_ _¡_ _Es la única opción que tienen ustedes! - contestó impasible de brazos cruzados frente a ambos. Hinata se encogía haciéndose tan pequeña como se sentía por la mirada acusadora y helada del mayor -_ _¡_ _No puedo creer que cometiera tal atrocidad! - dijo indignado el moreno -_ _¿¡_ _Qué demonios tenían en la cabeza!? - su voz empezaba a alterarse asustando aun mas a la peliazul quien dio un paso atrás, Sasuke le sostuvo la muñeca sin mirarla, en una señal de que él estaba ahí._

 _En ese momento ella sintió que los papeles quizás estaban invertidos, ella era la mayor, debería ser ella quien estaría protegiéndolo y no al revés._

 _Su cuerpo dejó de temblar y ella puso la mano libre sobre la mano masculina en su muñeca, Sasuke giró el rostro para verla al sentir su mano sobre la de él._

 _Itachi frunció el ceño, aun mas cuando Hinata dio un paso al frente con una mirada enrojecida por el llanto pero con una luz determinada._

 _\- Él tiene razón Itachi-niisan...Lo siento pero...En verdad lo amo y no so-solo como..hermano - confesó aprehensiva y ambos morenos se tensaron, aunque por razones diferentes._

 _Sasuke la miró atónito, el rubor en una de sus mejillas apareció sin advertencia._

 _Dios se oía tan bien qué creía que jamás se cansaría de escuchar esas palabras._

 _Itachi volvió a mirarlos de forma helada, le dio la espalda dejando a ambos confundidos._

 _\- Te transferirás a Suna la semana que viene Hinata - declaró gélido, Hinata y Sasuke se congelaron - Hay una escuela para chicas, en el País de la Arena, no será problema los papeles y estarán listos rápidamente...- Itachi volteó el rostro y los miró de reojo sus ojos tan oscuros que parecían adquirir un tono rojizo - Es mejor que obedezcas si no quieres que padre y madre se enteren - por lo que pareció una eternidad el silencio se hizo presente - Me han decepcionado...ambos."_

Ella lo sabía, su hermano mayor de tenía toda la razón de estar decepcionado, principalmente de ella quien se suponía tenía el trabajo de cuidar de Sasuke, no de corromperlo, aunque el mismo Sasuke no era inocente en ese crimen.

Por eso ahora que cerraban la ventana y daban pasos apresurados hacía la calle Hinata dio una última mirada a su casa, despidiéndose para siempre.

Por que sabía que Sasuke la tentaría a vivir una vida cometiendo un pecado y ella, no iba a detenerlo de hacer tal cosa.

* * *

 **No llores, no pasa nada.**

 **Lo que sentimos ya nos ha hechizado.**

 **Nada nos detendrá...**

Mikoto lloraba destrozada en un rincón de la casa, especificamente al lado del sofá, arrodillada en el suelo su cuerpo temblaba sosteniendo como si buscará fuerzas el brazo del sofá.

Fugaku destruída mas un jarrón por la tercera vez tirándolo contra la pared.

Itachi aun sostenía la carta en sus manos.

Desde temprana edad Itachi fue un chico inteligente, sobresaliente en varios aspectos, pero de cierta forma tenía sus consecuencias, sin esperar su padre había escrito su futuro para él, entre responsabilidades Itachi vivía.

Su vida era monótona y cansativa.

Cosa que cambió con la llegada de su hermanita.

Ella era adorable, con una sonrisa e pureza capaz de hacer al mas helado corazón temblar.

Itachi no dejaría jamas que nada malo le pasará, siempre haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para mantenerla feliz.

Y entonces llegó Sasuke y Itachi no pensó que podría ser mas feliz.

Era un chiquillo inocente y de cierta travieso que también tenía su forma de calentar su corazón.

Ambos hermanos eran diferentes y similares a la vez y él los cuido como casi como un segundo padre, que se ponía feliz y orgulloso por cada logró de ambos.

Y por ellos sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario, si fuera necesario abandonar cualquier sueño y vivir en aquella empresa con el tal de que ellos pudieran ser libres de tal responsabilidad, lo haría, si fuera necesario matar, lo haría, siempre estuvo seguro de eso.

Pero con toda su seguridad ahora no estaba mas seguro de como actuar.

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer en una situación como esta?

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Era su real pregunta.

¿En verdad no notó la mirada que ambos se intercambiaban? ¿Llena de sentimientos? ¿La forma que sin palabras se comunicaban? ¿La forma en que desde pequeños sus manos se unían automáticamente como si tratará de advertirle algo?

¿En verdad no lo había notado o tan sólo no quiso hacerlo?

De cualquier forma no importaba, ahora ambos se había ido y no restaba mas que una sensación de culpa.

Quizás si no hubiera sido tan ciego y se hubiera dado cuenta antes o quizás si tan sólo se hubiera hecho el ciego y fingido que no había averiguado nada, dejando las cosas en la ignorancia y dejándolos vivir sus vidas, quizás de esa forma no habrían huido a quien sabe donde, viviendo ahora a su suerte.

' _Itachi-niisan, no te culpes, es muy probable que lo estés haciendo pero queremos que sepas que te amamos y sé que tan sólo quieres nuestro bien, pero no podemos soportar la idea de vivir separados._

 _Kaa-san, Otou-san; Lo sentimos._

 _No esperamos que se enteraran de esta forma. La verdad era que no esperamos que se enterará de nada._

 _Lo que tenemos no es normal, es enfermizo y equivocado, pero no pudimos evitarlo, lo tratamos lo juró pero fue un intento en vano, por eso no pidó que nos perdonen, pero les ruego que nos entiendan._

 _Que comprendan nuestra decisión, aunque sé que sería casi imposible._

 _Sería doloroso para ustedes tener que ver todos los días a la persona que amas y no poder tocarla, que te sea prohibido tan sólo desearla, que tengas que soportar ver como está con otra persona y no porque no corresponda tus sentimientos sino por que demostrar tu amor hacia ella sería cavar tu propia tumba en la sociedad. Kaa-san, Otou-san, ustedes tienen la suerte de poder vivir su amor abiertamente, sin nadie que los juzgue por ello. Nosotros somos obligados a escondernos de todos, temiendo que tan sólo nuestros ojos puedan delatarnos._

 _Sí lo correcto sería alejarnos, preferimos estar equivocados._

 _Por eso no nos busquen por favor, estaremos bien y esperamos que ustedes lo estén también.'_

Sin duda era la letra de Hinata, aun con signos de estar temblorosa y marcas de gotas que claramente eran lágrimas, se mantenía impecable.

Y le dolía pensar que no podría volver a verlos jamás pero en el fondo, aunque sería algo que guardaría para si mismo hasta la tumba, era que estaba orgulloso de ellos.

De la forma que demostraban que lucharían de forma persistente por lo que mas amaban en el mundo.

Y sabía que mientras estuvieran juntos los dos...estarían bien.

[...]

 _Años después._

Nadie sabe a donde fueron, en donde están o en que lugar se encontraran en el futuro.

Pero de alguna forma todos sabes que están mas que felices, viviendo en un lugar donde Hinata no era conocida como Uchiha por ser su hermana, sino su esposa.

Y no se equivocaban.

\- _Mhnn -_ se quejó con un gemido inconforme al sentir que su mente quería despertar pero su cuerpo aun se mantenía relajado, sintió el olor suave tan conocido, junto a la calidez de un cuerpo junto al suyo.

Abrió los ojos de forma lenta y ahí la vio.

Tan jodidamente hermosa como siempre, y como todas las mañanas se sintió afortunado.

Con esas mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas aun entre sueño, con esa largas pestañas azuladas y su piel nívea tan parecida a la porcelana, y su cuerpo tan cálido abrazado al de él como si no lo quisiera soltar.

Sonrió de lado imperceptiblemente, satisfecho al saber que todas las mañanas lo primero que vería sería el rostro de ella durmiendo tranquilo.

La vio quejarse entre sueños y abrir los parpados con lentitud.

Ella lo miró somnolienta y le sonrió de igual forma.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun - murmuró con pesadez por el sueño

Sasuke la soltó y le dio la espalda.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

~ ¡Maldición! ¿por qué tiene que ser tan tierna? ~ se preguntó el Uchiha tratando de controlar sus demonios internos que imploraban por devorar a ese tan adorable ángel.

Hinata se lanzó sobre la espalda desnuda de Sasuke.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun que te sucede? ¿Acaso estás enojado? - preguntó tratando de ver su rostro pero éste lo ocultaba contra la almohada, notó que la punta de su oreja estaba ligeramente colorada. Sasuke lo sabía, ella ponía cursi a sus demonios. Hinata quedó atónita por unos segundos antes de sonreír traviesa - _Sasuke-kun_ _¿_ _me darías un beso? -_ susurró en su oído y sopló suavemente.

Sasuke se congeló.

Sintió el sudor glacial de la tentación corriendo por sus venas, su piel se había erizado completamente.

\- ¡Ah! - Hinata gritó sorprendida cuando de pronto Sasuke volvió a girar y se puso sobre ella en la cama, con movimientos tan rápidos que casi no pudo notarlos, le sostenía las manos entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, mirando con fiereza su rostro ahora enrojecido al notar que él estaba tan sólo en ropa interior, aun después de años sus mejillas se teñían carmesí al verlo tan hermosamente expuesto.

¡Joder! Era tan sexy por las mañanas con ese pelo despeinado y el cuerpo entallado, iluminado por la luz que entraba por la enorme ventana, lleno de marcas de mordidas y moretones que ella ocasionó.

\- ¿A donde lo quieres? - preguntó ronco acercando su boca al cuello de ella, Hinata suspiró al sentir su aliento caliente golpeando contra su piel, su respiración se volvió dificultosa, demostrando lo débil que la dejaba tenerlo cerca.

\- _So-sorpreendeme -_ dijo temblorosa en un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sasuke se alejó de su cuello y miró su rostro rendido.

Ella era la que impedía que pudiera controlarse a si mismo en la tentativa de no consumirla completamente.

En su defensa Sasuke dice que...Ella le sonrió primero.

* * *

Y en una habitación de una casa en la playa, con vecinos a casa dos kilómetros de distancia, hay dos personas amándose,

con ritmos desenfrenados, buscando la sincroní sus cuerpos derretidos, negando separarse.

 **Por que su hermano menor era un demonio, y ella una pecadora que caería mil veces ante la dulce tentación.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
